Kryptonian Tragedy
by SLITH
Summary: The Queen's have returned from their much needed vacation. Alex is still laid up, Supergirl decides to treat her twin and surprise her sister. However things take a turn for the worst when the two Kara's are grabbed by a former villain to Supergirl. -Set after Earth 38: Rising Crisis-
1. Joy Flight

Hello all! Finally, I am posting our fourth story that we have worked on. By we, yes LVEZZ and I. The chapters following this will be harsh for both Kara's just a heads up.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl.

* * *

"Only two weeks have gone by!" Kara says excitedly, clapping her hands together.

"The down time was much needed... but we missed you guys," Oliver admits, hands resting on his hips. "How's your sister?"

She points in the direction, "she's moping in her bed," sighing, "but, I've got plans for your wife and I as well as you and Alex to help pass the time!"

Oliver suddenly looks a little nervous, "uhhh okay," he gives an awkward smile and looks at his wife before stepping forward. "What have you got in mind?"

Grinning away, "Alex mentioned you had not yet seen Alien... or any movies, so if you go and wait in her room I'll go and get the trilogy plus snacks!" She points at her twin. "You and I are going out for some fun and to see the sights... plus food," she winks.

"Okay." Kara Queen, also known as Overgirl, puts her hands on her hips. She was wearing the same black with red trim Supersuit along with the red cape. She had changed out the Nazi SS emblem on her chest for the House of El insignia etched into her leather suit. The El sign of a S was in red along with the diamond like sign of the house of El.

Oliver walks to Alex's room and knocks on the door frame before entering. Not wanting to catch her unawares. "Are you decent?"

"If you count wearing scrubs decent. Yeah. How are you Oliver? Really tired of being here. It's been two weeks!"

He chuckles as he hears Kara taking off quickly behind him, stepping into the room. "Well I didn't want to catch you sleeping and come walking in to wake you... or catch you doing anything else," he winks. "Got some sun for a change to answer your question, and decided to try out... well regular clothes... not much to pick from on our Earth. Was hoping to have a look around your shops." He walks to the side of her bed, "well your sister has a plan to help with that which includes me."

"What is that?" She asked puzzled. "I am really mad I am still laid up. But I know I got pretty smashed up by Rein and Pestilence. Did you see the way they kept tossing me between the two of them? Not my best moment being a ragdoll!"

"To which part are you asking?" He asks innocently as staff bring in a large TV with a DVD player. Nodding, "yes... I'm sorry I couldn't help you... again. I feel terrible about it still."

She moved slightly in the bed and winced. "This damn separated shoulder hurts more than the ribs I think. Movie night?" Alex asked raising an eyebrow.

Oliver chuckles to himself that she didn't catch on, "guess I'm the only dirty mind," he mutters to himself as Kara comes in.

Holding a box set and popcorn with a bucket filled with ice and bottled Pop. She grins at them, "Alien trilogy... plus drinks and snacks!" She boasts.

Alex watches her sister. Where does she come up with all the enthusiasm all the time?

"You usually get smacked, how did you keep from landing in here? Either of you?" She looked at her Sister and the twin exasperated.

"We bounce back better." Kara Queen replied smirking.

"Oh ha ha!" Alex responded unimpressed.

Taking the only chair available he gets himself comfy. Kara sets up the DVD and places the bowl next to Alex and the bucket in front of Oliver. "I think Winn said there's chips and liquorish in the cafeteria if you are still hungry. Don't be afraid to ask for something else. I'll be gone for a while with her," Kara comments.

"Really? You don't want to see the ugly alien take out the innocent humans?" Alex asked her sister.

"Where are you flying off to now?" Alex whined wishing she could go too.

Kara shakes her head, "we're going out for some sight seeing okay? I don't want you jealous so I'm not saying okay? And no thanks," she smirks. "I'll bring you back a treat okay?"

Oliver looks at Alex after her description and then at his wife, "think I'm safe here?"

"It's a movie Oliver, like theater for us. But not live and images in a box. See?" His wife put the DVD in for the two.

He laughs, "oh I know... it's the selection and company that worries me," he teases.

"This one says 'Alien'" she looks at her twin. "Really ugly! No Kryptonian relation fortunately. Actually this one kinda reminds me of our terrible fire dragons we had." She grinned at Kara. "Do you remember the fire lizards?" She asked her.

Kara shudders, "please, don't!" Stranding up straight with her arms at her sides. "Okay," changing the subject, "expect us back in just over a day, okay?" Kara walks around to the other side of her sisters bed. Caressing the side of her face, "I love you," she smiles and kisses her forehead.

"Love you too lil Sis." Alex told her. "Be careful flying." She admonished her. "Both of you!" She added

Smiling but she nods, "of course!" Walking to the door, "I hope this way recovery is going to go by faster for you." You had fire lizards on your planet?" She asked curiously. Before they left.

"Yes, I liked to wrangle with them." Overgirl admitted.

Oliver sits back and folds his hands onto his lap before looking at the hot snack. Reaching over he eats a couple and moans, "this is good!" He grins as the title screen pops up.

Groaning, "yes... one nipped at me from behind," she shakes her head, and standing in the doorway she turns and looks at the two. "Oh!" She hurries back and hits play while handing the remote to Oliver. "Have fun!"

Alex shook her head. "Did you know your wife was a lizard wrangler?" She asked him incredulous.

Smirking at her, "that and more, she's really not afraid of a challenge or getting her hands dirty," he answers. "You are both a lot alike I think."

"Really? Me and your wife?" She thought about it. "Yeah she is gritty like me. Sounds like my sister didn't like the fire lizards. They are not exactly the same are they? The twins I mean." She clarified her meaning. She settled in for a long night of alien slaughtering the humans.

"See now you get the reference of how the scientific department was all over the discovery of this alien, and the crew was considered expendable. This is the same reference you overheard the soldiers talking about. How the Scientifics were in charge. You recall that at Lane's base?"

Smiling at her with appreciation, "nope, your sister is full of positivity, bubbly, but she's also a civilian. You and my wife are military, you think about the hard decisions. You don't back down... head strong like your sister and reckless but you've got a good head on your shoulders. It's what I admire about you... you and I being human, we know our limits but my wife pushes herself and hates to ask for help." Oliver nods, "yup... I totally get it. Though I don't agree with it... probably just my military background really," he shrugs. He would jump at the alien going around the room, "shit! How'd they make that thing!" He sits up in his chair in fascination.

"Movie props and costumes. The world of make believe Oliver." Alex replied sitting back and trying to enjoy the movie.

When the two supers were alone, Overgirl pulls Supergirl up. "Where are we going Twin?" She asked curiously.

Kara walks over to Winn, "we're going to Chicago for pizza, don't tell Alex as she'll get jealous okay? And I'm taking her sightseeing, we'll be gone for... a day?" She does a half juggling motion with her hands, unsure, give or take. Walking with Overgirl to the balcony, "your going to love this place, best pizza ever!" She starts lifting off, "by the way, I love your outfit!"

"Thanks. It was time to get rid of the Nazi. Are you bringing food back to Alex?"

Flying backwards she nods, "yeah, but after or it'll be too cold. You've been stuck in the DEO with me bringing you back over and over again, I figured that I should give you an outing," she smiles cheerfully. "And as a thank you with the World Killers," she turns away and goes up higher.

She finally stops when high above all the buildings, happy it is night time, she closes her eyes. "This is what I like... this is peace and quiet... but I usually hover in another location. No one to come up to me, no distractions... but if I hear a disturbance then I'll go to it." She looks off to the left, "ready to go?"

"Yeah." Overgirl agreed.

She takes off knowing her twin can follow easily, looking down at all the lights, watching the smooth and slowing traffic, feeling the wind lift her cape and hair. Feeling like she's gliding, the warm air caressing her as she goes by.

Coming up towards the city limits she hears something, "what the..." She spots a drone flying right up to her. "You know, Max Lord had it fly away from me, not up to me," she is about to grab for it when it fires something at her.

Kara jerks and looks at her shoulder to see a kryptonite dart and feels two more hit her in the upper chest. Her eyes grow heavy and before she knows it she is plummeting out of the sky.

Overgirl goes after her to try to catch her. She immediately heat visioned the drone destroying it. She flew as fast as she could to catch her twin before she fell to the ground.

Another drone appears behind Overgirl and fires a series of kryptonite darts at her, two make their mark.

She immediately felt one plunge into her back and thigh. She tried to grab them but was rapidly going unconscious herself. She could no longer go after her Twin, who landed heavily onto the ground. Because Kara Queen was at maximum speed, she came down even harder. The two Kryptonians buried in the same crater.

* * *

What do you think is going to happen? What're your predictions? Please review!

-SLITH/LVEZ


	2. Hell In Space

Sorry it took so long to post this, my mind was on a friends wedding to photograph, so to make up for it I shall post two chapters!

WARNING: Torture is involved.  
In Collaboration with: LVEZZ

* * *

"What in Rao's name?" Overgirl asked, looking around and spotting her twin. "Kara! Supergirl! Wake the Rao up!" She shouted angrily to her twin trying to wake her up she tried to stand in her chains. She felt the kryptonite in them.

Kara hung there un-moving, sleeping in her chain's, her chin resting on her chest with her hair covering her face.

The click of heels can be heard along with some chuckles as a man in a black suit and classy shoes walks in with a woman whose got Dragon tattoos on her and a sleek red dress. "Oh my! One of you is finally awake," Roulette says with a smile of amusement on her face.

Her chains were wound tight around her wrists attached to a chain belt, made with kryptonite. "What is the meaning of this?" Overgirl growled.

The man chuckles, "easy to catch when you have the right tools... only a matter of time," he clicks his tongue and grips the closure of his suit. "Sorry Ma'am, but you're in her hands now," he tilts his head up proudly. "A member of the EAE, Earth Alien Extractors... a Mafia if you will bent on ridding our planet with those unwilling to leave."

Roulette walks up to both supers, touching Overgirls chin, "I bought you both from him," her eyes flash at the marvel. "Hearing he had two Supergirl's... I couldn't believe it till my eyes laid upon you."

She pulled hard on the cuffs, but couldn't get leverage as she could not touch the floor. "How dare you chain me like this!" She tried to raise her heat vision, but the kryptonite in the chains especially around her middle, severely weakened her. She slumped weakly in them.

"Who are you?" She growled again, looking at the strange woman.

Flashing her teeth in a creepy grin, "Oooh... I like this fire!" She lifts Overgirl's chin to get a better look at her eyes. "You know I used to run an underground alien fighting arena... big wallets would bet... but blue over there shut it down," she sneers.

She tossed her face away from the strange woman. "So you are an enemy of Supergirl." She stated, taking aim and kicking the strange woman away from her. Even with no powers the woman sailed into the nearest wall, hitting her head hard.

The man marches up to her and back hands her quickly, "that's the last time you'll be stepping out of line... enjoy it while it lasted," he spits at her feet in disgust. "You're not on Earth anymore you little-"

"Enough!" Roulette says, standing up slowly, holding her head in discomfort. "Thank you for your help... but she doesn't need to know anymore than she does already," she glares at the struggling Kryptonian. She walks over to Supergirl and looks at her in curiosity.

The man steps away, "as always... a pleasure doing business with you," he folds his hands together in front of himself.

"Why did you capture the two of us?" She asked angrily, still dangling attempting to loosen her chains. "Revenge on Supergirl?"

Roulette takes Supergirl's chin and lifts her head, "something like that... she shut down my second business... selling humans to aliens as slaves," looking over her shoulder at him. "Please, bring me one of those alien guns before you go."

He nods with a grin before stepping out of the room and coming back with a long looking gun.

Overgirl looked over at her Twin, still hanging limp in her chains. _'What kind of enemies did you make Sister?'_ She thought to herself.

Supergirl finally stirs, opening her eyes and moving her hands slowly. Upon seeing Roulette she jumps in her chains and looks up at her arms, "no... no this isn't happening!" She pulls and groans before looking at the woman before looking around to find her twin. "Are you okay?" She asks and looks past Roulette to see the man with the familiar gun. Her eyes widen in fear as she feels a chill run up her spine.

"So far I am still alive." Overgirl stated.

The wicked woman relishes in the fresh fear before her eyes, stepping away she pulls out her cell phone. "I'm going to make a statement to the group you work with Supergirl..." she gestures to the man to step forward as he turns the weapon on.

Supergirl feels her heart start beating faster, "this woman is named Veronica Sinclaire... aka Roulette. That gun there is a torture device to prod subjects... slaves..." she swallows as she watches the woman appear to be about to do a selfie and the man stands in front of her. "It was used on me when I wouldn't allow them to take the people of National City..." she pulls on the chains out of fear and looks into the man's greedy eyes. "I'm sorry you got sucked into this," she looks at her twin.

"So am I. What is it with you and your enemies?" She asked sarcastically. "They all want to destroy you!'

"Because I stop them from doing their job... ruining lives... killing for sport..." Supergirl looks at Roulette and hears the phone chime.

With Supergirl only in the background, "hello again, I have someone you want back but it isn't going to happen. Thanks to you my second business was cut off..." she snaps her fingers and the man steps up to Supergirl.

She tries to pull away, sucking in her stomach and pulling tightly on already aching wrists. Supergirl closes her eyes shut tight as the prongs are pressed into her mid section, the shocks traveling through her body and the pain going from finger tips to toes. Her body going rigid, her jaw clenched, after a few moments she finally lets out a scream. Roulette grins at the sight.

Overgirl watched as twin was tortured sadistically. She wished she could stop it, but they were too far away from her legs, so she couldn't even kick Kara's tormentor away. She felt helpless hanging in chains watching her twin scream and twist from pain.

"Please stop!" Kara Queen cried out. "You're killing her- take your wrath out on me instead. Please!" She thought to herself. _'Did I just ask to be tortured? Where did my life go?'_

"So you are angry with Kara? I got that a lot of people are. But if you keep shocking her- you will lose her! You just bought us from that lump over there. Do you really want to lose your investment? Your slave?" She tried to reason with the woman. Money seemed to get her, because she raised a hand for the man to stop.

"As much as I love Revenge, you are right. If I keep shocking her she could die. Neither of you is good to me dead." She left Kara hanging in her chains in acute pain.

"I'm sorry I didn't think to get through to her right away. I am glad I got her to stop, but I failed you to get it stopped immediately." Kara Zor -El Queen hung her head in shame. Still dangling in her chains, she felt utterly defeated.

"Shocks too many can kill your girl cuz she was already weakened by kryptonite. You gave her 3, plus the nasty green stuff in her chains." The mafia man stated.

Kara looks at Overgirl and mouths a thank you while the man sets the gun down. Roulette stops the phone from recording, "I will have my people prep you both for transport... seeing the fight in you has given me an idea," she grins up at Overgirl.

"Please... don't hurt her," Supergirl says, trying to find her voice with a dry mouth. "She is from another Earth, an alternate Earth. Please let her go... it's me who screwed up your businesses."

"I have 2 Supers now. I will not let either one of you go." She laughed.

"Where are you taking us?" Overgirl demands.

Supergirl watches as a group of people come in, a Kryptonite collar is slapped onto each of them before their cuffs are taken off.

Roulette laughs a wicked laugh, "to another alien planet... I've gone back to my roots of entertainment," she smiles wickedly.

* * *

The alien took yet another crew member's life, this time grabbing him by the head and pulling him up through the ceiling. "Man I forgot how fun Alien shows were!" Alex enthused, sitting up in her bed watching the first Alien movie with Oliver.

He looks at her a little concerned, taking a long swig of his cream soda. "You really are into this violence eh?" Not used to a movie period and to see her excited about the predicament of the crew and what all has been taking place he continues to watch.

"It's make believe. It's for entertainment Oliver." Alex tried to explain.

Tossing some more pop corn into his mouth, "I know, I get that... it's good acting... the scenario is interesting and frightening. I'm just surprised someone or lots of people have come up with this as a form of entertainment and made it look... real." He looks back at the movie, "just tell me the cat lives."

"Yep the cat lives." Alex nodded, also eating popcorn.

Oliver chuckles to himself at this, "thank you, I'll stop commenting." He promises and holds the bucket of drinks up for her in case she is thirsty.

She takes a bottle of a cola drink.

"Thank you for keeping me company Oliver." She told him warmly.

Taking a few gulps of his pop he looks up at her and smiles, "no problem, Alex."

* * *

In their cell, no chains, collars on and a view of the arena.

"This is _not_ good..." Kara Queen states looking through the bars to the arena. She watches two aliens killing each other. "She is going to fight us Kara. It is going to be kill or be killed." She tries to pull her collar off. She struggles hard with it.

Kara runs her hand through her hair, "I've been in one fight... I dropped in as Alex's backup not realizing I was going into a cage. Got my ass kicked," she looks out at the match and winced at the next blow. "I won't fight with you... just so you know."

"I won't fight you either." She told her using all her strength to pull apart the collar. She is nearly choking herself trying to get it off.

Turning to her twin she places her hands onto hers and looks at her. "I will do my best to protect you, we can get through this," she says with confidence.

"Why can't I get this off!" She shouts frustrated. "We will protect each other." She agreed, gagging from choking herself. The blasted thing wouldn't come off. Kara noticed the more she pulled the more it shocked.

The door opens and two guards enter with Roulette with a shock gun, "you, Kara as she called you earlier," she grins, "or Supergirl, whichever. Your match is up next."

Kara steps back and holds her arms out protectively, "what's the weapon for?" "Take her out of here," Roulette smirks and watches as Supergirl prepares to fight the guards when she presses a button on her hip. Kara feels a shock, just enough to bring her to her knees, the two guards drag her out.

"What in Rao! What are you doing with Kara?" Overgirl asked, giving up on the collar after multiple shocks to her neck.

Roulette holds the gun up, "she's getting her first match... but while she's prepping... you need a lesson," she steps forward and pulls the trigger as she gets closer. Just in case the twin tried to attack.

She crouches in a defensive stance. Fists up.

Kara is brought to a prepping spot, picking up a shield and mace. Figuring if she has no powers, she'll need all the help she can get.

Roulette swings and catches Overgirl in the elbow before bringing it down to her side. "You do not take shots on your master! This is what you get for kicking me!"

Overgirl pulls away from her, throwing her into a wall again and she pushed her away. "You realize your actions against me are going to get you killed?" Kara Queen told her angrily. "I will kill you for your actions against both of us!" She bit out.

Kara steps out into the ring, seeing a large looking brute at the other end and she feels her collar turn off. Her eyes widened and she touches it, "I've got my powers?" She looks to see its a cage and the roof is that strong alien metal. She groans and looks down to see her opponent is over half way across the arena. Setting her gear down she heat visions the other alien but he isn't phased.

"Great..." Roulette turns into a butch woman, "did you really see her carrying this clunky thing?" The woman has jet black hair and is oiled back. Wearing leather and fur, she gestures to the gate where the real woman is watching.

Kara flies into the air and slams her fist as hard as she can into the alien man's head, but instead her hand, wrist and then her arm are all jarred. She feels her fingers crumple and muscles spasm, she gives a cry as she feels like she could have just broken her hand.

Looking up the alien just on time for him to club her in the side of the side. She goes flying and slams into the wall near her cell window, moving her tongue around in her mouth to spit out blood.

"I was sold Kryptonite to inject into my veins as an enhancer... my body runs on it girly!" He taunts as he runs at her and Kara tries her heat vision again onto a leg and this time he falls onto a knee.

Using her vision to look at him closely to see he looks to be a cyborg.

Overgirl tries to break the bars to help Supergirl in the arena.

Smirking, "those are reinforced with the strongest metal known in the universe... and you're not even close to full strength," she charges and slams the prongs into the back of her knee.

Kara takes off to grab her mace and charges up to him and recalling her training with Mon-El she ducks in time for his cyborg arm to try and smoke her. Turning around, using only her left hand as her right hand feels buggered. She swings and slams the mace into his nose knocking him onto his back.

The leg gives out, making her fall to the floor. She pulls herself back up, glaring at the woman. She tries to heat vision her, fighting off the effects of the shock gun.

Roulette rolls her eyes and turns on the shock from Overgirl's collar, "come on now... take the punishment," she spits.

She immediately feels the intense shock on her collar, grits her teeth and kneels. She is trying not to cry out from the pain, but the tears in her eyes give it away that she is in considerable pain. She holds her hands to her head, feeling a debilitating pain due to the intense shocks. She finally can no longer keep it in and gives out a guttural cry of heart wrenching pain. She rolls to her side panting. Falling heavily to the cell floor.

Kara brings the mace up when she hears the scream and stops. _'Kara!'_ The alien takes advantage and grabs her bad hand and squeezes. She screams but then uses her heat vision on his face when she realizes only part of it is cyborg.

Roulette grins and snaps her fingers. The butch woman leaves the room. She presses the button to turn off the shock before closing the gate.

Kara heat visions the alien eye to hear him scream before it goes through his head and he releases her hand to crumple to the ground.

The shocks subsided, leaving just the pain numbing headache for Kara Queen. She tries to get back up, realizes it is more stable to sit, and stays sitting on the cell floor.

Kara looks at the now dead body and clutches at her right forearm, "kill or be killed..." she presses her lips together tightly. A set of guards walking out to escort her back. "Can't I heal up first?" And then it hits her _'escape!'_

* * *

What do you think? How're things going to fare for our girls? You won't have to wait long ;) Please review!

-SLITH/LVEZ


	3. Love And Pain

WARNING: Torture involved. Also Overgirl/Supergirl starts.  
Collaborated with: LVEZZ

* * *

Kara decides to take to the air and blasts heat vision at their feet.

Meanwhile back at the DEO J'onn is fuming over Kara not checking in like she was supposed to. No matter how far out she goes, joy ride or no, she calls in to notify that everything is okay.

J'onn is standing in the command center, "Agent Schott, what was the last known location for Supergirl?"

Winn types away and brings up a spot with a crater just outside of the city. He squints at the image, "looks like a crater, Sir... do you think she was attacked and her com device smashed?"

Looking at it with worry in his eyes but his face stoic. "Look into camera footage from the area, let's see how long ago this was."

"Sir... it's on the outskirts, there's almost no cameras in that area," Winn comments and starts to try and find any cameras.

Oliver is coming back to Med Bay to check up on Alex with a wheel chair.

Back at the arena Roulette sends the video to a contact who sends it to another until it reaches Earth and Winn sees an email with an attachment. He clicks to scan it while searching cameras.

"Where are they Schott?" Vasquez asked angry.

Winn swallows, "I can't tell! There's some vehicles but unless I know when it happened... and the cameras are fuzzy... someone jammed the signal!" He starts typing away more, "I'll try to unlock some footage but someone clearly knows how to cover their tracks!"

Oliver wheels Alex out of her room, "are you sure the doctor said you were allowed out? I don't want you getting into trouble for being out too soon."

"Yes, don't you think two weeks is long enough?" She growled. "Take me to command please." When they get to the command area Alex can see worried faces. "J'onn? What's going on?"

Winn sees that the scan is complete and opens it, only on his computer and his eyes widen at seeing Kara in chains and her mouth open wide which tells him she is screaming. He covers his mouth and hits pause, "oh no!" He says with a muffled voice.

Winn then scrambles, drag and drop to have the video appear on the main screen and hits play.

Oliver looks up and his heart skips a beat. J'onn stares as the room is filled with Roulette's voice. Taunting them before Kara's scream is bursting from the speakers.

"Oh shit! Veronica Sinclaire! She hates Supergirl!" Alex jumped out of her chair scared for her Sister.

Oliver quickly grabs a hold of her in the hopes she doesn't suddenly hurt herself. "Careful Alex or you'll be stuck in bed longer."

"Winn call Lena! They used to be dorm mates in college. See if she can talk sense into her!"

J'onn clenches his fingers around his biceps as the video ends, listening to Overgirl beg for the torture to stop before the footage is stopped. "Also get Mon-El down here... trace where that video came from!"

Winn puts Lena on with speed dial and calls in to Mon-E while starting the trace.

He explains what is going on. "Can I get an email to her through the signal they used?" She asked concerned. Lena was scared for her friend.

Mon -El showed quickly, flying through the window. "Where is she?" He asked angrily.

"We are going to have to track her with your ship." Alex told Mon El.

Mon El nodded. "I will tell them to prepare immediately."

Winn gave Lena the email address and frequency. She prepared a heartfelt plea to her old roommate Veronica.

Oliver looks at Alex, his own face is grim, "I think we need to get you discharged."

Winn looks at the time stamp on the video, "this was recorded several hours ago," he informs.

"We need to trace the origins of where they are." Alex told them all. Worried for her sister. "What did Kara and your wife get themselves into?" Alex asked frustrated.

Oliver closes his eyes, "I don't know and don't want to think about what else they've been going through. Let's go to Dr. Hamilton whose going to love the news that they're both more than likely hurt and get you discharged. I'll need gear because there's no way your going without me."

Alex nodded, getting prepared herself.

* * *

Kara meanwhile has been using her heat vision to maim the guards. A bunch had rushed out from both doors, some with different types of weapons. A few launched chains catching her arms and legs, trying to pull her down. In the end she spun as they weren't strong enough to hold her down, thus whipping them into their comrades.

"Why can't we turn on her collar?" Someone demanded.

Roulette steps out, "because of the cage above her... it is laced to stop radio frequencies so any spectator can't film a fight, our handheld devices won't work... but I know what will."

Kara uses her heat vision to destroy weapons and start searching for a way to get her twin out of her cell. Focusing on the walls she charges at them.

Overgirl saw even from the floor what Kara was doing. She was flying around trying to escape. She shook her head, still recovering from a headache.

Just then Roulette walked into her cell. "Change into this slave tunic or you will be shocked more!" She screamed at Overgirl.

She shook her head, then felt the intense pain in her collar all over again. "Okay!" Kara Queen shouted putting hands on her head again. "Give it to me! I will wear it." She cried holding out her hand for the offensive slave garment.

She changed out as fast as her pained body allowed. She looked it over. Plain grey halter style top and a tattered skirt with uneven trim on the bottom. She guessed some heavy duty punishment was coming her way.

Guards immediately led her out to the arena. She was shackled to a nearby pole. "Supergirl!" Roulette screamed at her. "Stand down your attack now!" She nodded at an overseer working at the arena, holding a whip.

Kara spins around and her face pales. "Oh no..." she drifts down to them. "Okay! I will stop!" Her hands in the air, "don't hurt her!"

"Do it!" She screamed. A black and green whip sailed across the back of Kara Zor El Queen, and she screamed from the leather whip along with the kryptonite digging deep into her skin. Her mouth opened wide she screamed at the top of her lungs. After the tenth stroke of the whip, her knees buckled, and she could no longer support herself.

Supergirl was pulled down with a chain, dropped heavily on the ground. Her suit was bodily removed from her. She was in a bra and underwear. She was changed into the same offending slave garment. Her chains were shackled to a pole, and she got the exact same punishment.

The overseer whipped Kara with the same bloody whip that had met the flesh of Overgirl. Kara screamed out as well. Tears are streaming down Kara's face, no longer having the strength to elevate her arm to try and protect her hand. She turns her head to look at her twin and mouths "I'm sorry" and hopes that Alex is on her way over soon.

"This is what happens when slaves misbehave!" Roulette screamed in Supergirl's face. "Take them down and put them in their cell!"

Kara looks up at her and wishes more than anything that she'd tried to escape harder or attempted to get the collar off. Knowing if she says anything it'll make it worse.

The two are unchained from their poles and carried into their cell. They both are unceremoniously dumped onto the floor. The door is closed and relocked, and the two are left alone in their agony.

Kara rolls onto her back and groans, "I'm... so... sorry," she closes her eyes shut tight as more tears spill down her face. "I saw... an opening... I'm so sorry," she looks at her hand to see the bruising starting up and bites her bottom lip.

"I would have rather you escaped." She bit out. "It's okay." She laid on her stomach. The gashes too deep and painful to lie on her back. Both women were badly marked from the whip. Both backs bleeding and raw and burning from the kryptonite that was now deeply in lodged in their backs.

"Don't...lie on your ...back." Overgirl panted out. The pain drowning out her ability to speak. She cried, from pain, from rage and from resentment of how and why she was being treated.

Moaning, she looks around for something to grab to help her roll over. Gritting her teeth, she finally managed to go onto her side and roll the rest of the way onto her stomach. Biting back any cries that would come out, lifting herself onto her elbows and collapsing two seconds later she bites her left forearm when it jolts her hand.

Closing her eyes shut tightly she sniffles, "I couldn't..." she holds her mouth to her arm, "I was trying to find a way to get you out... the cage is that special steel..." she bites her arm a little harder at the heat resonating from her back from the pain and the warmth her fresh blood is giving. "I will get you out of this... I promise," she rests her face onto her arm the best she can.

"We...will both...figure it out." She panted, feeling her blood seeping from her wounds. "We have to get the kryptonite out from under our...skin." She told her urgently. "It's poison and will eventually...kill us." She fought to stay conscious. Kara Danvers realized there was more kryptonite on the whip at the beginning, and her twin had been lashed ten times with it before it hit her.

Overgirl's eyes fluttered closed. Pain and exhaustion too much for her.

Kara uses her good arm and her elbow of her other arm to pull herself forward. Working her knees and feet to push herself towards her twin. "I'm coming... I won't... let you down," she says as sweat drips down her face and feels it build up on her back and go into her cuts.

Once by her side she lifts herself as high as her right elbow and straining back will allow. Her finger tips sadly digging into the cuts to remove the pieces of kryptonite and throws them at the gate. It takes her half an hour to get it all out. She noticed her twin's body had gone very still.

Just then a guard came in with a medical person. The guard pulled Kara up and the technician ran a ray over Kara's broken hand. She noticed the bruising went away and it seemed like other than being stiff and the residual pain of being sore, it was healed. The rays went over all of her, though she still had deep gashes, she no longer felt the burning of them. The guard then escorted the tech out.

Kara flexes her hand and then hurries to her twin, gently shaking her shoulders. "Wake up... please wake up," she pulls locks of her hair away to see her face more clearly.

She is deeply unconscious. Her breathing is labored. If Kara wasn't certain. It looked like she was dying. Kara's twin just stopped breathing. Overgirl, lying on her stomach, has just taken a long shuddering breath. Gasps and goes completely still.

Kara feels around her back, looking at each cut into her back and concentrating. Focusing on the familiar sensation she gets when coming into contact with kryptonite. She glides her fingers up to her upper back and digs in.

Pursing her lips together tightly she feels the familiar burn, "come back to me Kara... don't you dare give up damn it!" She pushes her fingers in deep and feels the edge cut her finger tip. Using her newly healed right hand she pulls the wound open wider. Kara spots it and manoeuvres her fingers around the piece, slipping ever so slightly a few times.

She pushes her fingers in more and finally scoops it out and throws it at the gate. Her heart is hammering as she places two bloodied fingers to her twin's pulse. She panics and turns her onto her back, "you're not allowed to die Kara, come on!" Tilting her head back she opens her mouth, pinching her nose closed and giving two deep breaths before starting compressions.

Kara moans, as she takes in a large gulp of air. She looked up into her twin's face. Weakly she put a hand on her cheek. "Thank...you." She groaned.

"You saved me." She stated, still resting with her head on Kara's lap.

Breathing a huge sigh of relief, she gives a light laugh, "stop doing that to me please!" Tears brim her eyes, looking down at her twin and bringing her head down to rest her forehead onto hers. "Please... I need you," she whispers as a few drips land on her cheeks.

"Look," Kara caresses her cheek and pulls her head away to look into her twin's beautiful blue eyes. "I need you to promise me something..." She swallows. "If you are sent out there, to fight and you see an opening to get out of here. You take it and get word out to the DEO. Don't worry about me and go... got it?" She says looking at her seriously.

"Okay, but only if you do the same for me. Don't worry about me either. Get away if you can."

Kara feels her chin quiver, taking a slow deep breath through her nose. "I... I can't," she shakes her head. "Knowing I'd be causing you pain because of me and it's my fault you're in this mess and hurt... _no_ , it has to be _you_."

"Kara Danvers, this is not your fault. I would never hold what is going on against you. It has to be _whoever_ gets free first to get away." She started to cry. "Don't stay here because of me. I love you- and you have to live." She sobbed out. Distressed from Kara staying because of her.

Kara wipes away her tears with her thumb, listening to screams from other parts of the place. "I love you too," she whispers back, "and I am not leaving you," before she knows what she is doing she brings her head down closer and closes her eyes before pressing her lips to hers. It takes her a second to realize what she's done and pulls away while scrambling her brain for an explanation.

"Thank you. I am not leaving you either." She smiled, feeling loved for the moment.

She struggled to rise from Kara's lap, and sitting in front of her, she places her hands on both sides of her face, and leans into her, mouth open kissing her deeply. The two women embraced tightly, melting into each other's arms. "Thank you for being here, saving me. And caring about me my Sister. I love you for everything you do and everything you are." She looks up into very blue eyes.

Kara is a little surprised by her kissing her back, but she melts into her hold and feels fresh tears brim her eyes but doesn't shed them. She feels herself blushing and holds her, supporting her carefully as she doesn't want to further hurt her back. "I always will," she closes the gap and kisses her again with passion. Wanting to forget the place they're in and the torment. She carefully holds her close and shifts to keep herself balanced but winds up losing her balance to roll onto her back.

Kara Queen tries to help her off her back and rolls her over to face her. They are now both off their backs, on their sides, facing each other. Staring into each other's eyes. Nothing but love and compassion for each other.

Kara Queen tries one more time to take her collar off, but after the shocks become more severe from pulling on it. She stops in pain and defeat. "These collars aren't coming off." Overgirl told Supergirl sadly.

Kara pulls her hair away from her face, looking at her collar, "the next time I'm in there... hold yourself up to the bars and call out. I'll use my heat vision, got it?" She runs her fingers along her damaged skin from the shocks.

Moving in closer to examine it, it isn't like a Luthor collar, she frowns and looks back into her eyes. "Come here," she shifts herself while holding onto her so she is sitting with Kara Queen on her lap and her upper back is pressed against the wall. Not much discomfort and she knows her back will be better this way. Her eyes go over the smallest of detail in her face, before looking into her deep blue eyes and knowing now what others see.

"If we try to pull on them, they shock us. We can try heat vision on them, but we don't have our powers unless we are in the arena...I am in too much pain to put up with the shocks when I pull on it." She told her, eyes closing from the continual pain.

"Which is why I will try while I'm in the arena... then we both try to get away, hear me?" She holds her face and gives her a look of confidence.

"I am not sure how we are getting back Kara. I feel so bad for you; you just got back with Mon El." A fresh set of tears leaked out of her now closed eyes. "So tired..." She started to drift off, grimacing in pain in Kara's lap. "So sorry...to be..so ...weak." She cried openly and in pain.

Kara pulls her head gently to rest it on the crook of her neck, "shhh... you've been through so much... I would never and could never call you weak." She smoothes her hair back, "get some rest here, okay?"

She kisses the top of her head, "there is always a way, and I will be back with him just as you'll be back in Oliver's arms."

"Okay." She drifted back from slight consciousness to a light sleep, her head in too much pain to keep her eyes open.

"I am too weak, I am sorry I can't help us get out of here..." more tears slid down her cheeks, as she finally passed out from exhaustion.

Kara gently strokes her biceps to try and offer any additional comfort. "You took a beating for me... you are far from weak," she whispers and rests her head back. Listening to the shouts, yelling, screaming and the occasional ship taking off. She closes her eyes and drifts off.

* * *

Alex, still recovering comes into the ship's gym to try to comfort Oliver. "Hey, the girls have each other to help them. They are both very strong, they will survive this." She tried to keep his spirits up.

Oliver has run over 40 laps, and now he's using a special latter with a bar to lift himself to the top and lower himself to the bottom over and over. Wearing no shirt and sleek in sweat with his hair plastered to his face. "I should have known something was up," he grunts before feeling his muscles give out and he drops to his feet. "Right now, being angry and working out is all I can do."

"You will exhaust yourself. Calm down. Take a shower and cool off. I heard dinner is being served soon. We will find them. I am sure of that."

He shakes his head, "I can't Alex!" He walks up to her, "I failed her and your sister... again," he breaths and starts panting heavily. "I don't know of what else to feel right now Alex."

"How did you fail then Oliver? You were nowhere around when they got caught! You can't blame yourself for that Bitch Roulette- Veronica."

Oliver shakes his head, "I failed to protect her... your sister's scream... it echoes in my head of what I've failed to do. If I don't keep pushing myself then I don't know of what else to do. I can't just sit and do nothing!"

"I feel it was my fault! Kara would never have gone to Chicago if not for trying to make _me_ happy to get food from my favorite restraint! It was _my_ fault not yours!" She started to cry.

Oliver looks at her confused, "you needed bed rest and honestly should still be in bed." He places his hands onto her shoulders, "go and rest, for me... no pain, no gain. If I hurt myself... well it wouldn't be the first time and then you can call me an idiot."

"No, we rest before we fight. Come on let's get to the showers for you- bed for me." She took him by the hand and led him to the main bath area. "Go shower, then rest. I will be in the infirmary getting sleep."

He stops at the door and turns to her, "wait..." looking her in the eye. "Are you intending to go there to fight?"

"Yes, which is why I need to rest. Brainy is fitting me with a special 31st century rib brace. My shoulder is getting better, but no hand to hand. I will have to rely on my alien gun." She holds it up.

He bites his bottom lip, "I wish you wouldn't honestly." He looks at her seriously. "Can you hit me with your good arm?"

"Why? I can hit you with this gun and you would be dead. Believe me I have plenty of firepower Oliver."

"Because I don't want to see you getting hurt, now punch me in the head with your good arm," he instructs, prepared to catch her fist.

"Don't be absurd. I am going to bed." She heads into the infirmary.

Rolling his eyes, he takes off after her, running in front of her quickly. Gently he places his hands onto her collar bones so as to not hurt her shoulder, he wants to get punched to see if she really can handle it on the ground.

Looking at her seriously, he leans in and kisses her. Oliver then pulls back really to get clocked, or so he's been told.

"What in hell are you doing?! Your wife would _not_ appreciate what you just did! Have you lost all rational thought?" She pushes him away with her good arm.

"I'm trying to get you angry enough to hit me so I can gauge if you should be on the ground with us!" Oliver points at her. "You are aware enough with your own training that if someone is compromised then they stand down," he points at the floor.

Staring her down, "otherwise you are a risk, you are a liability if you get physically pinned down and we can't help you!" He steps away from her and crosses his arms, "what if it were Vasquez? If she were hurt like you are would you allow her to go?"

"No, but there is a difference between _her_ and I." She continues in and Brainy has her lie down on a nearby treatment bed. She does, looking at the special brace she is to be fitted with. "I am fine Oliver. Once I am trussed up I will swing at you if you want." She smiled at him.

Dr. Hamilton led him out of the room. "She's strong and there is no way Alex will stand down on a rescue of her sister." She explained.

Oliver shakes his head, "if someone is emotionally or physically compromised... in my mind they don't go on a mission until they can prove they can do the job," he says to Dr. Hamilton and takes off.

Hamilton just shook her head. She is aware of what he said.

* * *

The story will have more of Supergirl and Overgirl being together. What are your thoughts?

-SLITH/LVEZ


	4. Hidden Passion

A lot happens in this chapter just as a heads up, if your not comfortable with reading the two Kara's together then skip to towards the bottom.  
WARNING: Overgirl/Supergirl  
Collaborated with: LVEZZ

* * *

Kara Queen looks up at her twin. "Good Morning, we both got some sleep." She rose out of the embrace, still unsteady on her feet. She knelt back down. Two food trays were pushed through the bottom part of the gate.

Kara stands up to help and then plops back to her butt, "okay... no powers overnight and sleeping sitting... oww legs are asleep!"

Overgirl stands back up, and helps her twin. She stiffly walks over to the trays, picking them both up. "Looks like a form of meal. Oatmeal maybe? And some fruit. Not a lot of food, but some." She handed Kara a tray.

Kara closes her eyes, and takes her hand, "gosh this sucks..." she groans while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Taking the tray she'll eat what she can from the amount of powers she used yesterday. "I meant what I said last night," using the spoon and taking a mouthful before making a face but forcing it down. "You call out, and I'll use my heat vision on your collar. Get out," she says firmly with a full mouth.

She shook her head. "We go together, or we don't go at all." Overgirl does not eat her food. "I am the hostage. You are the fighter. Eat my food."

Rolling her eyes, "I'll try to get out, okay? But if I get pinned down, you still leave!" She points her spoon at her as she finishes her plate. Shaking her head, "no way, you need food to help you heal!"

"I'll eat the next time around. You need to build your strength." Once she saw Kara finished her food, she gave her the second tray. "I insist." She smiled.

She sat down next to the wall. Leaning up against it, she tested her back. It wasn't as sore today. She could tell it was healing.

Sighing Kara takes the food and forces it down, "I will so need pizza... pot stickers... and ice cream when we get back." She watches her twin, "how're you holding up?"

"Better, thanks to you. You performed a type of surgery removing the kryptonite. Thank you. That had to have been...unpleasant." She shuddered.

Kara sighs and looks out the window and then at her, "your life was in my hands... I pushed everything else to the back of my mind..." she bites her bottom lip and looks at her twin a little differently. "Thanks... by the way... you know for not freaking out when I kissed you."

"Why would I? I care for you deeply. You are me and yet you are different. I love you." She told her honestly. She giggled, "Pretty sure there was a lot more than just one kiss." She looked at her, even hurt the woman exuded sex appeal.

Kara blushes at the comment, "yes... we've grown really close these last few months," she smiles.

"Well you do keep saving me." Kara tried for humor. "You must like me at least a little." She teased.

Kara blushes crimson, "yeah that habit has to stop... and I have told you that I love you," she walks over to her. "You have the confidence that I've shied away from."

"I never thought a collar could take me down." She looked down, her face a mask of helplessness. "I think that cruel woman is going to try to take us both out in a fight. And I think she might succeed."

The gate opens as Kara is about to say something and turns to see a smile on Roulette's face, "Game on Supergirl."

Kara looks at the woman and then at her twin, "I'll be back and I won't have that happen," she says firmly.

She leans further against the wall, watching her twin leave to fight again. "I feel like a kept sacrifice." Kara mumbled. She hated that woman so much. Before Veronica leaves, Kara found herself getting up and punching her, she had to get even for what she had done. Roulette went down easily in one punch.

They both saw the open gate, running through it. "Now where?" Kara Queen asked desperately. They saw the entrance to the arena. They chose to try to get away through it. By now Veronica scrambled to her feet alerting the guards.

"We have to get out of here!" Kara Queen told her twin. She saw another alien gladiator that Supergirl was supposed to fight.

Kara charges through the gate and thanks to the automatic device she takes to the sky, spinning around she starts using her heat vision on her twins collar. To her surprise it doesn't burst off right away while a group of guards come filing out of the other gate.

Overgirl also took to the sky, she heat visioned the guards, turning them into charred skeletons. "How do we get out!" Overgirl asked worried. She tried to burst through the cage of the arena, but even with heat vision, it stayed solid. "We are in trouble..." She stated worriedly.

Kara hovers in front of her and uses her vision again, "there's no breaking the cage steel, I tried to get out of it once when Lillian first caught me. It's the strongest metal... I'll get your collar off okay? We have to focus on taking out the guards, eventually they have to run out and probably send fighters in, just hold still and enjoy the sun for a moment," she hears an all to familiar sound. Whips being used on the ground. "Oh Rao..."

Kara Queen takes Supergirl's collar and pulls with all her might. She uses what's left of her Super strength and pulls it off, flying in the opposite direction. It shocked the hell out of Supergirl coming off, but she was free of it finally.

Kara screamed at the shocks going through her body to get it off. She fell from the sky when it was finally removed, no longer of sound mind to concentrate on anything.

"Sorry it hurt you." Overgirl apologized to Supergirl.

Once on the ground she sees four White Martians and grumbles to herself, "we fight our way out if we can," she answers and tackles a white Martian before giving another an uppercut and then getting her leg grabbed she is whipped into the far wall.

She looked down and saw the whip wielding guards. Once again she heat visioned that set too, turning them into charred bones. "How do we get out of here Kara?" She asked looking around.

Overgirl heat visioned the white Martians turning them to ash. She flies down to Kara, and lifts her back into the sky. "I am so sorry I hurt you baby, but the collars have to come off." She pointed at hers. "My turn, do it."

Kara grips it tightly and pulls, hearing weapons below charging up _. 'Great... your getting creative,'_ she thinks dryly. Gritting her teeth as she feels some blasters and other guns shoot her in the back, it honestly feels like the training weapons from her time of helping Barry. She grits her teeth and finally tears it apart in time to get the familiar kryptonite whip around her neck to yank her to the ground. Causing a huge cloud of dust from the impact. None other than Roulette at the end of the whip. Kara's eyes shining the bright blue as she stands up and pulls on it.

Kara Queen screams out from the shocks of her collar coming off, she then flies down and grabs Roulette, causing her to drop the whip. She has an iron grip on her neck. She hovers above the ground with her. "You are going to tell all your guards to let us out." She squeezed enough to make her point. "Or I will kill you now. I am not Supergirl, I have no problem killing you."

Roulette smiles and turns into the butch woman again, "don't you just hate that?" she listens to coughing in the background, "release me... or she chokes on the green."

Kara would be seen on her knees with her eyes still white and seeing the guards round on them both along with loyal fighters. "Get... out!" She chokes out.

"Release us _now_! Call off your guards!" She shoots red beams of heat vision into the guards; soon Kara is surrounded by ash. "I will only ask one more time... How do we get out of here?"

"Kara get off the ground _now_!" She ordered acting more like the General of the Nazis now.

Soon the butch womans neck will snap. "Do you want to die human? Toy with me and you will!" She snarled.

Roulette steps out with guards in Kryptonite armour, "there are no ships on the ground at present... we won't have one till tomorrow."

Kara tries to get up but winds up, the veins in her neck are all bright white. Her shoulders slump and she falls to the ground. "Kara... get... out... now," she whispers and closes her eyes shut tight before forcing herself to stand. Holding her breath she staggers, her energy depleting as she looks at Roulette. "Let... her... go..."

More guards pile out through the other gate armed with Kryptonite guns and fire at Kara Queen.

"Rao!" She drops the human, after snapping her neck. "Let us go!" She turned to Roulette firing up her heat vision. She defends against the kryptonite guns with her heat vision. More guards turned to ash. She fires on Roulette but misses when she ducks for cover behind a guard, getting him charred as well.

She flies down and grabs Kara. Holding her up in the air where she can feel the yellow Sun healing her. "How do we get out of here?" The general bit out to Kara.

Roulette hisses, "fine! Leave but we will send a hunting party... there will be no rock to hide under!" She screams in anger.

When she looked closer she would see white liquid trickling down from a couple of spots on her neck. The white turning red shortly after.

"Dedstucx You!" Kara shouted a very vile Kryptonian curse word at her. She looked at the roof of the cage "What if we both fire on the roof together? Surely that will melt the metal?" She asked Kara.

"I wish I had my uniform." She looked around for it, but only saw Supergirl's as they were getting ready to fight her. She was ready to grab it for her, if they managed to get out. She also realized her strength was rapidly giving out from blasting so much and using her heat vision.

Roulette allowed for the two to escape, presently the two supers had become more trouble than they were worth. But the others whom she had paid also wanted retribution for the damages and new guards to be trained.

Kara hangs limply in Overgirls arms, she would notice the white veins haven't died down. Guards are standing down all around the place, at least the few that are left with a door wide open for all new slaves to be brought in. Outside is a desolate rock mountain landscape before them.

Kara Queen grabbed Supergirl's suit before flying away. She would go back for her suit when she could. For now she flew up into a hillside, laying Supergirl down to examine her. Her torn slave clothes were a mess, and she gently removed Kara's halter top to examine her better. She saw whip marks around her neck, and felt for the offensive kryptonite. She felt the nausea hit when she found a big chunk in the back of her neck.

"This is going to hurt baby." She told her, setting her on her stomach, moving her hair out of the way. She continued to feel until she found the offending material. The dug her fingers just under the surface of her neck pulling the green shard out from under her skin.

She saw cry out, and kissed the side of her cheek.

Kara woke with a start, the kryptonite being yanked out caused her to find her voice with a scream. Whimpering and noticing the kiss to her cheek.

She then felt around her back and chest, rolling over the topless woman in her arms.

It takes time for her groggy mind to realize she is out in the sun and in Overgirls arms.

"I am so sorry I hurt you. It looks like you just had that one piece in the back of your neck." She tore some of the offensive slave garment off and fashioned a bandage around her neck. "Better?"

She placed the rag of a halter top on top of her exposed chest. "Sorry I had to disrobe you." She bit her lower lip awkwardly.

Lifting her arm to protect her eyes from the intense sun she realizes that there is no steel cage above them. Watching her and feeling the material get wrapped around her neck, she thinks and her mind is clear. "Disrobe?" She looks down at herself and her cheeks go crimson. "Oh... well you... you did what you had to," she looks up at her.

"Yes, I even managed to grab your suit. When you feel up to it you can put it back on. I have to go back for mine, unfortunately." She looked away thoughtful, "I hope it is where I can find it quickly."

Kara sits up and touches her face to get her to look at her. "You got us out... you saved us," she smiles, "you saved me." She strokes her cheek with her thumb.

"Nah, you're still up on me when it comes to saving. I just repaid some of the favor." She looked off pensive. "They won't expect me so soon, I gotta go get my uniform." She laid her down on a slightly grassy knoll. "Stay here, I will be back."

"Then we will see about hitching a ride on an exiting ship from the desolate planet."

Raising her eye brows, "okay..." she looks and picks up her suit. "And yes... your right."

"Kara, if I don't make it back, you need to stow away or whatever you have to do to get on a ship and off this planet. Please promise me that?" She asked her looking into her eyes. "I love you."

Kara shakes her head right away, "not a chance! We're in this together-"

Kara Queen kisses her deeply and it takes them both some time to come up for air. She caressed Kara's breast lovingly and prepared to fly off.

Her eyes go wide at her kiss before they close in returning the kiss. She feels herself flush at the added touch and looks up at her. "No if and or buts... your coming back."

"Just do what I said if I don't okay?" She told her then launched into the air.

Rolling her eyes, she knows deep down she has to. "Fine..."

Kara Queen knew it was risky but she had to get her Overgirl outfit back. It didn't belong here on this planet, and it was her identity.

So she headed back hoping she was right about them not expecting her.

* * *

The legion ship made it to the last known coordinates of the two Supers. Alex, Mon El and Oliver all pounded on the EAE until someone finally admitted they were sold off planet.

"Where?" Mon El raged angrily, throwing a thug into a wall.

"A planet called Colem! It is a slave arena. They were taken there!"

"How far is it Brainy?" Mon El asked.

"According to my calculations... about half a day," Brainy chose to keep it simple as he knows time is of the essence. Oliver is stewing in the background at hearing this fresh news.

"At least we closer." Imra told them over their comms.

"Lets go." Mon El said turning to leave.

"The next time you even think to get involved with Supergirl- don't!" He warned them all.

Alex looked at Mon El. She could tell he clearly loved her sister.

* * *

Kara made it back to the arena. She x-ray visioned the place looking for her suit. She noticed the place was destroyed! She had really done a number on it! She smirked. She x-rayed around their cell. Thinking it might be left around it. She finally spotted it, in an adjacent room, locked from her cell. She swooped down for it quickly.

Once she broke into the room, she saw and felt immediately that it was a bad idea. The room was filled with kryptonite emmiters. She went down on one knee grabbing the suit, gloves boots and felt and headed out. The kryptonite made her nauseous and dizzy, she was not flying straight.

She aimed higher for the Sun's rays to try to fight the effects of the emmiters.

Realizing it was a trap, she had to get herself in a fit state to make it back to her twin.

Kara stayed relatively close to the place, even though she'd been told not to, but she got herself into her suit and didn't trust the situation. Seeing her twin she takes off to scoop her up and bring her back to the mountains.

Turns out there was a bush with some berries she remembered being in a childhood book. She holds out a handful of them to her twin, "easy there... your safe. Eat these, they're good and taste like raspberries even though they look like blackberries."

She eats one. Then lies on the ground, she felt sick from the emitters. "They knew I would go back for the uniform. They put Kryptonite emitters all around it." She told her rolling over and retching. The one berry leaving her system immediately.

"Please help me get this on." She held her uniform.

"Of course... and I'm glad I didn't listen," she helps take her rag of a shirt off and the skirt. Kara feels her forehead to see if she's feeling any better and then scoops her up and takes to the sky with her uniform. Listening closely she picks up on the sound of water and takes off.

Finding a stream that is nice and wide, getting to a deep spot she rests her into it in such a way she won't slip away before resting the berries next to her. Kara takes off in hunt of more food while Overgirl recovers.

She laid in the cool water, bathing bare, trying to cool off. The hunting party is still looking for the escaped Kryptonians. So far they had no luck.

Kara flies back, using her cape you carry more berries and she found some dark red fruit that tastes a lot like a peach but has a juicy center. Landing next to Overgirl she smiles, "your clearly feeling better, I found more food," she sets it down before sitting next to her on dry land.

Kara picks up some fruit and takes a bite, glancing at her twin she scoops up some water and tosses it onto her back.

"It still looks bad doesn't it?" She asked over her shoulder to her twin. "It still feels pretty raw actually. I am _not_ looking forward to putting the leather over these wounds." She frowned. She tries one of the peach fruits. She liked it. "These are good Kara." She smiled eating it.

She discovered she was very hungry from expending all the heat energy earlier in the day.

Kara smiles down at her, "well I do recall eating two trays and you vaporizing multiple individuals. Eat up, get your strength back," her eyes travel up her back, "so that's what I look like from behind," she says and blushes as she meant to think that last part. "I'm... going to go and clean myself up over there, holler if you need anything," she says feeling very awkward suddenly and stands up.

"You don't have to feel awkward. We are the same, yet different." She rolled onto her back, exposing all of her front. "I'm not embarrassed. I think it is natural for us to be close. Come take a bath here. The water is nice."

Rubbing the back of her neck she turns around and feels her cheeks going redder. "Gosh I feel like this is where that saying of Vegas comes from," she bites her bottom lip and recalls the times she's looked at herself in the mirror after a bath.

Only her twin is far more comfortable, she sits down and pulls her boots off, "I need to keep an ear open for that hunting party. Can't relax for long," she comments as she sits herself into the cool water. Gasping at the feel and suddenly recalling her gashes, not daring to peel her uniform off that now.

Kara Queen move over to Kara Danvers, and started rubbing her feet, then her legs. Kara felt the strong hands of Overgirl kneading the sore muscles of her tired legs and thighs. Not wanting to be too forward, she gives her a nice muscle massage in her legs and thighs. "Feel better?" She asked, still enjoying wading in the water nude.

Kara closes her eyes and then opens them at the feel of her twin and watches her in curiosity and can't deny it does feel good. "You don't need to," but she feels herself relaxing more and watches her eyes. She smiles at her; never would she have imagined her twin doing this with her. "Yes... much... guess I didn't realise how much I put myself through."

She starts to feel more drawn to her, just watching her eyes, now she sees what Mon-El sees. Beautiful blue eyes and feeling her hands work her muscles she feels her legs opening and floating more than being perched and sitting. Her heart starts beating faster, uncertainty hovering in her mind. She wants to make a move but starts to hear her own heart thumping in her ears.

Kara is enjoying making Supergirl feel better, she had fought a lot, and protected her. She felt drawn to her twin. She leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "I do love you very much. Somehow we will get out of this." She checked the bandage around her neck, only to see it had completely healed. She removed it, then started rubbing her neck, giving her a neck massage.

Kara Danvers watches her as she takes off her bandage around her neck and decides to take the plunge, reaching her hands up to her twins face she pulls her to her and kisses her with passion. Taking a deep breath through her nose as she moves her right hand down to her hip and pulls her body closer.

She enjoys the closeness of her twin. Once she came up for air from the passionate kiss. She put her hand further down the back of her suit. She was relieved to feel the gashes were nearly healed as well. "Did you want to take a full bath? Your wounds are nearly healed dear." She told her happy.

Kara blushes, "I don't... know," she admits, the idea of being naked out there and getting caught by the hunters like that didn't sit well in her stomach.

"Okay, I will change, so you can bathe. I will watch for the hunters." She gets out of the water, uses her old slave clothes to dry off, and puts on her uniform. "You will feel better, babe, I promise you. Don't worry, I will watch for the hunters."

Kara sighs, "what did I just do?" She mutters to herself and closes her eyes before rubbing her face with cool water.

She gives her a big kiss. "Let me help you out of this," she pulled on her top, loosening her belt. "Babe, I need you to lift your arms." Overgirl told her grinning.

Kara lifts her arms for her to help her out and watches her work on her belt, "this is actually turning me on..." she wants to face palm, "I've really got to start thinking and not saying," she giggles embarrassed.

"I am glad that I am turning you on." She purred in her ear. She removed her uniform and set it on the side of the stream. "Easy access if you need it right away." She told her putting it on a rock. She rubbed her shoulders, putting water on her back making it feel better. "Lie in the water. It will make you feel better."

She feels her heart start pounding in her ears again at the sound of her purring into her ear. "Y- yeah I can get dressed in about a second... not that I time myself," she stammers and closes her eyes. Holding onto the rocks and muck under her she easily slips her body into the water.

"How can such a beautiful place be home to that dark place... it's just too peaceful here," she sighs and moans at the feel of the cool water enveloping her body.

Overgirl took her gloves off, then started rubbing Kara's shoulders again. She moved down her backside gently massaging her back, checking to see how healed she was. "Your back is looking very good." She told her as she massaged further down over Kara's hips, and across her butt. "Is this okay?" she asked tentatively, feeling the tight muscles in her butt.

She sighs happily and gives a light moan to her work on her back, "let's hope we don't meet that whip again..." She shudders involuntarily. Her eyes opened when her hands went to her butt, "you just wanted me out of my suit to grab my butt," she teases. But when she looks at her she feels at ease, "thank you... by the way... for taking care of me."

"Of course I wanted you out of your suit." She giggled. And she rubbed her shoulders more then her chest, and her breasts. "So soft." She told her. "Not steel to me at all." She purred into her ear again. She rubbed her ribs, her stomach and further down to her core. She rubbed on her pelvis, her hips, then gently rolled her over to rub her back some more. "Are you enjoying your bath?" she purred.

Kara gives another moan as her twin works her shoulders and works her way down. Moving her body in reaction to her touch. Her face going flush at her words, but she keeps her eyes closed in enjoyment, "mmmhmm," she answers and looks up at dreamily. "This doesn't feel like a bath," she whispers, "but I can't put my finger on the word for for what it is."

"It is a sensual massage my dear." She continues to give Kara's body a thorough rub down in the water, stealing a few kisses along the way. Kara Zor El Queen kissed her neck, chest breasts and stomach giving her continual massage on her back and buttocks. She then kissed her deeply on the lips, slightly sucking on her lower lip.

Kara gasps and when she sucked on her lip she quickly grabbed for the collar of her suit. Holding her there as her body is feeling a craving, she parts her lips as she kisses her deeply before slipping her tongue into her mouth.

Kara Queen grabbed onto the wet Kara Danvers and embraced her tightly. She pulled her out of the water, up onto a grassy knoll, and laid with her, draping her cape over the two of them. She started to thoroughly explore her lover's body.

Overgirl licked, kissed and nipped every inch of Supergirl's body, while feeling her heat and rubbing her clit. The two women were passionate for each other, but only one was being ravaged with desire, as Overgirl was still fully dressed.

Kara holds onto her suit where she'd grabbed her for the kiss while feeling her twin effortlessly pull her to a dry spot. Feeling less exposed with the cape over them she gasps at the sensation Overgirl was giving her body and arches her back.

She wishes she could wrap her legs around her but moves her hips and moans at the teasing. Wanting the feel of her lips on her own again she pulls her head to hers and explores her mouth with her tongue. Sucking on her tongue and moaning into her mouth as her body is heating up from her passion.

* * *

Veronica Sinclaire was given the forwarded email from the EAE. She saw the plaintive message from her old roommate in college. "Veronica," she saw Lena's face on screen. "It has come to my attention that you have taken revenge on my friend - Supergirl. You know she is Earth's protector, and I am not happy you have taken her and _her_ twin! I know she disrupted your slave ring, and she has been a pain for you.

"If you hand over both her and her twin, I will pay you handsomely in ransom money. You know I have the funds. Please contact me at this address, and we can talk business." She eyed the screen, giving her best Luthor villain face. "I look forward to hearing from you soon." The video turned off.

Roulette thought for a bit about the offer. She had to get them back if she was going to get _any_ ransom.

* * *

Overgirl continued to raise the heat from Supergirl, driving her to climax with the continued ministrations of her body. Kara had never felt this kind of passion in all her years of experience. She wondered _how_ this woman- _she_ could have become so adept in the act of making love.

Kara Queen licked and sucked on the pink bud of Kara Danver's soft wet breasts. She massaged her clit while doing so, causing Kara to orgasm. She stopped, knowing her lover had become exhausted. "Too much?" She grinned bending down and laying her head down on her lover's heaving chest.

Kara looks down at her, "frig... Rao..." she breaths still trying to catch her breath. "I had a... feeling... you would... be dominant... jeesh!" She giggles and closes her eyes. "That was... wow..." she whispers.

Kara Queen looked up at her. "Surprised? And you're welcome." She kissed the tip of Kara's nose.

Resting her head back she laughs, "not really... okay yes," she covers her face with both hands trying to stifle her laughter. "Oh Rao... I'm hungry... and I need to see to you," she pulls her hands away to look down at her.

"See to me? Nah this was all about making you happy and saving my ass what 5 dozen times now? It's the least I can do." She looked into deep blue eyes, the passion showing through.

"And I love you a lot Kara Zor-El Danvers." She kissed her deeply, tongues meeting and connecting with one another. Overgirl handed Supergirl her suit. Stood up, and listened for any sounds. She put her gloves back on. She thought she had heard something.

Kara pulls her suit back on and places a hand onto her twins shoulder, "there's a creature in a den 30 feet to our left. He got a show," she winks and steps closer. "And I plan to have some fun with you, okay?" She kisses her again before placing her forehead to hers.

Stepping away, "I'm going to grab some more of those big red things, and I'll check on the base to see if any ships have arrived since our fun," she winks. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Okay." She squeezed her shoulder and watched her launch into the air. Overgirl shook her head, she realized she was hopelessly in love with her own twin! _How_ was she going to explain this to Oliver? Or _was_ she going to explain it? She didn't know.

Kara hovers high in the air towards the clouds, examining the launch area. More ships had indeed shown up but something is off about them. She tries to use her x ray vision and notices she can't see into them. Wetting her lips she sees a couple of patrols going around the structure and can hear screaming. "Looks like we found the only patch of paradise on this planet," she mutters and sees something in the distance on the other side of the place. She stays high and flies over to investigate.

Her heart skips a beat, it's one of those portals that Mon-El's mother was using to bring her fleet to Earth. "That's why... they're not all coming from space... they're teleporting," she bites her bottom lip in contemplation. "If I could... no there's no way I could access it or figure out a way to contact Winn... damn it," she clenches her fists and picks up on a sound from below.

She looks down and listens for heart beats she missed on her way over. There are none. She spots movement and focuses her vision on the area and finds herself lowering, her powers needing a food boost. "I'll be back to investigate you..." she turns and starts to take off when a piercing sound meets her ears.

Clamping her hands over them she becomes disoriented and falls to the ground. Kara then feels the all too familiar collar click onto her neck, but the frequency doesn't stop. She screams and wishes she'd stayed closer to Overgirl; she looks up in time to get clubbed in the head. Passing out immediately.

* * *

Things will get better, I promise. What do you think so far?

-SLITH/LVEZ


	5. Broken

I hope you like where we've been taking it, please let us know your thoughts!

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

* * *

After an hour or so, Overgirl has become worried and flies high over the arena looking for Supergirl. She listens for her heartbeat. She clearly hears it, knowing her lover has been captured again. She hones in on the heartbeat.

The Legion ship is nearing the planet now.

Kara is being kept unconscious with the sound grenade; she had been tortured half an hour ago with the shock gun to give the location of Overgirl. She is being dragged out on Kryptonite laced chains, arms apart, head down and sporting a busted lip for talking back to Routlette.

Still in her suit, the chains are attached to the arena walls. Anyone from above can see her and that there is more than double the guards on the premises. The doors have the sound emitters in place ready to catch Overgirl.

Roulette pulls out her phone and does a video call for Lena and makes it so Supergirl is the first thing she sees.

"Veronica! I did not say I would pay ransom for a tortured Supergirl! Let her go now!" Lena demanded at once.

Roulette sighs, "I'm sorry but... she wouldn't coperate and she is only subdued for her own protection. She and her twin have cost the arena I work with a great deal... it was," she trails off, "out of my hands," she turns the phone around and makes it easier for Lena to see Supergirl. Lifting the younger woman's face so she can see is that Kara is pale from her ordeal, and that she's also lost some weight due to not eating nearly as much as she needs to. Her lip has some blood that trickled down that has dried but she knows it happened recently or it would have been licked.

"She's in one piece," she assures.

"Let her go!" Lena demanded through gritted teeth. "I heard her screaming! Let her go right now! I will pay you. Where is her twin?"

Roulette shrugs, "I have no idea, I'll turn off the sound grenade, I don't have keys to the cuffs but you can ask Kara yourself."

"What do you mean you don't have keys to her cuffs!" Lena asked angrily.

The Legion ship is hovering over the arena, zooming in on the place they see Supergirl in chains with her head down and Veronica holding a small device to her face. "We are going down there now!" Alex says as she grabs up her special gun, Oliver picks up his quiver full of arrows and special arrows, Mon-El and Imra opening the door as their pilot brings the ship over the large landing pad.

Alex taking the lead while Brainiac starts shooting the ships guns at other ships that are unloading more soldiers. They approach the main door and watch as it swings open with four guards for Alex to shoot them with her gun. Taking down sound weapons from the door frames as they file in, it's a bit of a maze.

"Let's split up, Oliver you're with me," Alex orders and he follows next to her going straight down the hallway and he takes down two guards with his arrows in the neck. Their armour covering their chest looks to be something special, but it thankfully leaves their neck exposed.

Turning to look down a hallway on her left, Alex watches as a set of guards come pouring out of a few different cells and Oliver sees the same down the hallway on his right. Going down to one knee Alex shoots each of them and Oliver nails all four at the same time with an arrow to each neck.

Looking back down the hall they were headed down Oliver sees five guards lift their weapons; he glances at Alex to see she has just shot her last guard down. He wraps his arm around her waist and yanks her to the hallway wall she was facing, pinning her to it just in case just as a series of plasma blasts are sent where they were just standing. Glancing down at her as he can see she is frustrated, with him or the situation he doesn't know, "sorry," he mutters while taking a grenade off his hip and tossing it around the corner.

Mon-El and Imra as Saturn Girl hear the bang as they reach an armoury and a food cellar at the end of their hallways. Saturn Girl sends a couple of guard's guns straight up to slam into their own foreheads with her powers.

A whip wraps around Mon-El's left arm, looking at the masked torturer as the guy pulls hard, Mon-El doesn't budge, in retaliation Mon-El yanks hard sending the man into him and he swings his right fist into the guys chin. He falls onto his back instantly, out cold, he turns to see Saturn Girl give a high kick next to a guard's head, she grins at him as he knocks down her leg and she spins around to duck from him lifting his rifle. When he aims his gun down she grabs his hand with the trigger finger and then his lower ribs with his momentum and sends him up and over her body to hit the wall directly behind her. Turning around quickly she watches as Mon-El slams the heel of his foot into his chest.

"Where's Kara Zor-El?" He demands angrily, in the corner of his eye watching Saturn Girl move to his side.

"Arena," the guard manages to choke out as he grabs for Mon-El's foot, but Mon-El yanks his helmet off and punches him out.

"Duck!" Oliver shouts and Alex looks at him and bends forward for him to shoot a guard with a spear that looks to have a plasma rifle on the end at the end of the hallway. He fires an arrow while hearing footsteps approach him quickly from behind. As soon as he has let the arrow fly he sees the look in Alex's eyes and ducks down as she had a moment earlier.

Alex rushes to him and hops up to roll over his back and swing both legs around the first guard's neck, quickly manoeuvring to be on his shoulders while Oliver stands back up immediately to use his bow and slip the second guards head threw it to slam his face into the nearby wall. Alex uses the momentum and flips him onto his stomach before using her legs to snap his neck.

Pulling the guard back, Oliver slams his knee into the middle of his spine and then brings the cord of his bow up to the guy's throat, pinning him against himself.

Taking advantage, Alex gets into his face, "Where are the two Supers?" She demands and the guard is struggling to get air into his lungs, but Oliver isn't going to let up. " _Where_!"

"Supergirl's in Arena!" he finally gasps, Alex punches him hard in the Adam's apple for Oliver to finally release him before snapping his neck.

Running into Mon-El and Saturn Girl they storm into the Arena to see the walls are nearly fully lined with guards, Supergirl and Veronica are in the middle.

Veronica picks up the grenade at her feet and turns it off, Supergirl is still unconscious. "Hmmm is 25 minutes with this thing too much?" she wonders.

Alex shot guards left and right with her alien gun, Oliver backing her up while Mon-El takes to the sky to start knocking down guards on the right. Saturn Girl spots a length of chin on the side and decides to use it to tie up a group of guards on the left before whipping them into the opposite wall.

There's Roulette and Alex levels her gun on her. "All I need is to pull the trigger, and you are instantly fried Veronica." She stated ready to shoot. She saw the unconscious Supergirl and she was very angry.

Oliver starts shooting three guards at a time with his arrows and then yanks Alex to the side when a group of 20 fire all in their direction. "We're not supers!" He reminds her.

"I never said we were!" She snarled about to fire on Sinclaire.

Oliver rolls his eyes, "going in just shooting is a great way to be shot at without cover!"

Overgirl flew in and pulled Kara loose of the chains. She saw she had the collar on and pulled very hard on that too. She managed to free her but saw once again she was shocked hard by the collar. She heat visioned every guard in the arena. _Frying_ them all.

"I am glad you are here, but let's get out of here while we can!" She told them all holding her precious lover in her arms. She worried about how much her heart was now compromised by her twin.

Oliver races over to his wife, "Brainy is handling the ships, are you okay?" He holds her face in his hands.

"Mon-El! More ships are inbound, I can't keep them off and according to my scanner, it looks like a lot more soldiers are coming in!" Brainiac informs over their headsets.

"I'm fine, I need to get Kara to Brainiac and get her well again."

"Wait! I am supposed to get ransom money for them!" Veronica screamed at the departing figures headed back to the ship.

Alex stopped while the others headed back to the ship. She confronted Roulette. Grabbing hold of her dress with her good hand, she threw her to the ground and punched her hard in the face, splitting her lip.

"You are lucky I don't just shoot your ass! If you _ever_ come near my sister or her twin again you _will_ be dead!" She kicked her hard in the ribs, knowing she broke them, and walks back to the ship.

Back on the ship- Alex entered the infirmary with Kara Queen, Oliver and Mon El standing anxiously waiting for an update.

"How is she?" Kara asked Hamilton.

"She's hurt. We are assessing her now." She told them all.

Kara Queen had tears freely falling down her cheeks. "I shouldn't have waited so long..."

Oliver places his hands onto her shoulders and turns his wife gently to face him, "hey, how about we get you food and you can fill us in, okay?" He strokes each of her cheeks with a thumb to wipe away the tears.

She shook her head. "I am waiting for her. I am not leaving her." She sat down in the infirmary and waited for her to awaken.

He looks into her eyes, "she's going to be okay, your both safe and sound now." He pulls her into him and hugs her tightly, "I've been so worried about you since we saw the footage."

"Yeah it wasn't fun," she agreed, still sitting waiting.

Dr. Hamilton examines her neck and starts to look under her suit, "I need to remove her suit... please, Kara Queen, I will call you when I have results or if she awakens, whichever comes first."

Kara wanted to say it didn't matter as they were lovers, but realized she couldn't and walked up and left. She was very angry at herself for _not_ being alarmed sooner and going after her.

Dr. Hamilton ushers Mon-El out as well and Oliver follows after his wife. "Hey, can we talk?" He asks concerned.

She realized she had never been on this ship and walked the hall way lost.

Dr. Hamilton removes Kara's suit carefully and sees the spots where the shock gun was pressed into her. Examining her torso, it is minor burning, unless looking closely it is barely noticeable.

Going to her recorder she starts to dictate, "Supergirl has had the shock gun used on her. However, it doesn't seem to have burned her very much, markings suggest a few shocks were done for short periods of time to her torso."

She checks her back and sees lines left behind from the whipping. Running her fingers along the markings to ensure no bumps are left to indicate anything deep stuck under the skin. She frowns and knows Alex will want to know her findings.

Grabbing the recorder as she goes over her neck to see the spot the chunk was taken out of. "Supergirl appears to have nearly healed completely from getting whipped. Just lines remain which leaves me to believe they happened a while ago and were once deep. Finding an exit wound spot on the back of her neck with very faint lines tells me a whip went around her neck and kryptonite went into her." She pulls out a device to look into her ears and squints, she presses the button on her head set. "Agent Danvers? I need your assistants please..."

Alex walked into the room. "How is she?"

Looking up at Alex, "how long was she under the affects of a sound grenade?" She asks while checking her other ear drum.

"I don't know. I didn't even know it was used on her. Why?"

Dr. Hamilton frowns, "a while ago she was whipped with Kryptonite, there are lines on her back to indicate they were deep. But it seems she was in the sun enough for them to close up, this leads me to believe she and her twin got away."

She looks at Alex, "Kara Queen was visibly upset, your sister must have gotten captured and questioned," she shows the faint marks on Kara's torso. "If it was prolonged, even with the collar on this would look much worse. That woman must have used a sound grenade to keep her under control for a prolonged amount of time... I have a feeling they got away from her more than once and she wasn't willing to take any chances." She holds the device up for Alex, "her ears look really damaged, see for yourself... I feel she needs to go into the tank."

"Whatever you think is best Susan." Alex sighed resigned. She wished now she would have killed Roulette.

Dr. Hamilton walks over and places a hand onto her good shoulder, "are you okay?" She asks her concerned. Knowing what happened with her sister she knows won't make it easier.

"What do you think?" She snapped. "She can't even go have a pizza, fly _anywhere_ without being persecuted!" Alex found herself shouting. She left quickly after apologizing to Hamilton for her outburst.

Dr. Hamilton sighs and puts Kara back into her suit, she then pages Mon-El, "I need to put her into the tank... and no idea how to use it."

Brainiac and Mon El set the tank up and had her placed in it. They dialed in what needed treated, and the tank started work on Kara's delicate eardrums.

"Judging from the quick analysis of the ship's computer she should be in there just over a day." Brainiac told them all.

Dr. Hamilton sighs as she looks up at her patient, "and how long till we're back?" She turns around, "and where's my other patient?"

"What other patient?" Mon El asked.

Looking at him, "Kara Queen, I have a feeling she was whipped as well and want to check."

"We will be back in two days. She will be out tomorrow." Mon El looked into the tank at his girl's pretty face.

Brainiac smirked. "You sent her out doctor. Don't you remember?" Mon El grinned at that too.

Dr. Hamilton shakes her head, "yes... your right. Danvers was my major concern," she sighs and writes down notes on her clipboard.

Oliver walks up next to his wife with concern, "I take it you don't want to talk about it, which I totally understand... I just didn't think you'd shut me out. But, if you want space I'll give it," he says trying to be considerate.

"No, I don't want to talk about any of it!" She told him angry. She headed back to the infirmary, she spun around so quickly he didn't even register she left, she was simply there one minute and gone the next.

He opens his mouth and blinks, heaving a sigh he runs his hand through his hair before going to the cafeteria to sit down and make himself hot chocolate and sip at it very slowly. Resting his chin onto his forearm as he stares at it wishing he knew what his wife was going through, but he knows better than to push.

The General, acting very much like the General, walked back into the infirmary. She immediately saw Kara in the tank, and walked over close to Super speed to it. "Why is she in this?" She demanded.

Dr. Hamilton jumped, her hand about to touch her ear piece to call Queen down. "Oh, ear damage, I'm confident she'll wake up after they're healed. Not much damage anywhere else," she gestures to a table, "please, have a seat so I can look you over."

"What do you mean ear damage?" She started angrily.

Dr. Hamilton looks at the chart for Danvers, "it looks like she was put under a sound weapon for too long. My best guess is the woman wanted to keep her under control... I take it there was more than one escape attempt?"

She nodded curtly. "So she will be out tomorrow." She continued to look at her girl's sweet sleeping face. "Okay." She turned to leave.

Dr. Hamilton clears her throat, "I still need to look you over, Kara Queen."

"I am fine as you can see." She walks out the infirmary. She is saddened by her twin's demise. She _really_ should have checked on her sooner. She walked down the hallway lost again. She decided food was important, as she had depleted her needs some time ago. She found the cafeteria, and got a tray. She really wasn't hungry, but knew she had to eat. So she grabbed a salad and some bread and Sat down by her husband.

"Hey." She said. "Sorry I left. But I sensed something was wrong and I was right."

Oliver looks up and watches her sit down, "why not have a steak or a beefy burger... I think Winn set up pizza for you two," he takes a sip of his drink and listens.

"Kara got admitted for treatment. She won't be out till tomorrow. I am fine with the salad. Not really hungry actually." She picks at it.

He nods, "I remember shutting you out after I was tortured... I understand," he takes another sip, "I've just been worried sick over you both for over a day. I hate not knowing what is going on... I hate knowing your being hurt and there's nothing I can do about it..."

"I am fine now Oliver. It is her that I am worried about." She forces herself to eat her salad. "You want my bread?" She asked handing him the roll.

He takes it and has a bite, "shitty situation... did you have separate cells or were you together?"

"No we were together most of the time." She finished the salad, proud of herself that she forced it down. "I am tired. Where are we staying on the ship?" She looked around, "I need to lie down."

He stands up, "I'll take you, it's a bit of a maze," he holds his hand out to her. "Happy to hear you had each other," he smiles a bit and then frowns, "leaning on each other... who did the fighting?"

"What do you mean? We both fought to get out." She followed him to their borrowed quarters.

"Sorry, we took down a company called EAE, we were told you were at a fighting arena," he stops at the door frame. "Mind if I lie down with you?"

Once in, she closed the door. Peeling off her suit, she climbed into bed naked. "Of course you can lie with me. I may go near comatose from everything I have been through though." She warned him. Pulling up her covers over her.

Oliver steps in with her, taking his shirt off and climbing into the bed with her, wrapping his arm around her protectively. "I love you sweetie," he kisses her cheek.

"Love you too dear." She falls asleep.

* * *

So... how're things going to go from here? What do you predict?

-SLITH/LVEZ


	6. Just A Dream

Sorry about the delay, I shall post a few chapters back to back. I have a lot of footage to go over with my recent movie.

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

* * *

Kara Danvers is finally sleeping, everything after the sound grenade went off was just blank. With the swelling died down significantly her mind is working itself out to recall the last events to know what happened.

 _Recalling waking up in a new cell with her arms being chained to the upper corners of the walls, kryptonite in the cuffs and the collar. Flexing her hands that have lost the majority of feeling, feeling a little dizzy and disoriented, she lifts her head to look around and find Roulette in front of her, glaring. Groaning Kara closes her eyes 'let_ this be a dream... please... not back in the hell hole...' _only to open her eyes again and see she is back there. Her mind starts to clear and then her eyes snap open with clarity, looking around she looks at her wrists and sees a couple of guards._ 'Kara isn't here... she's safe' _she lets out a breath of relief._

Hamilton is updating her patient record. Brainy is sitting with Mon El waiting for Kara. Alex has walked in and is waiting with Hamilton in her office. Hamilton is bitching about Overgirl to her.

 _"Miss me?" Roulette asks and Kara glares daggers at her, "well that's understandable... mutual. I didn't realize how difficult you two would be honestly... but now I'm given the chance to sell you to a friend," she walks up to Kara and touches her cheek. Watching the young woman pull her face away she grins. "This buyer is a friend of yours... however I need you and your twin, and right now I'm willing to do whatever it takes to have the both of you in my grasp. Even if it makes the buyer angry."_

 _Kara watches her step away and a new guard steps in with the shock gun. She feels her heart start beating faster_ 'Rao...' _she tenses up as the prongs flash._

 _"Where is your twin?" Roulette asks behind him, waiting patiently._

 _Kara stares at her defiantly, "your not getting her," she seethes and watches as the gun is brought up. She feels the charge get pressed up to her torso and sends a powerful current through her body. She clenches her jaw, hands are balled up tightly, staring at the ceiling she counts the seconds down to hold out. Finally he pulls it away and she gasps in relief and continues hanging._

'Kara... please don't come here... Alex... Mon-El... I need you' _she looks at Roulette, seeing an angry fire in her eyes,_ 'I can't get out of this one...'

 _"Where is your twin? My hunting party will find her and then..." Roulette gives a wicked laugh reminding Kara of Cruella. "Your both going to pay for the labour and man power to get this place back up and running!"_

 _"When my friends get here-" Kara starts but the gun is pressed into her chest without warning, obviously. No time to prepare, her body jerks in the chains and her scream meets their ears. She is just grateful that her twin isn't seeing it or getting the same punishment. Finally he pulls it away and Kara is panting, she can hear her heart beating in her ears._

 _Walking up to Kara, arms folded across her chest, "well... Supergirl? I'll give you one last chance to come clean. As much as I love hearing your scream," her red lips turn up into a wicked grin. "I've got it saved on my phone, so please... before this gets worse on you. Tell me where your twin is because I can guarantee you... your friend's aren't coming," she takes Kara's chin in her hand and holds onto her firmly._

 _Making sure Kara can't pull away, she tries to kick but finds her ankles are bound together attached to the floor. "I sent them your first torture video as you were going into the arena... you're going to be alone... here... hurting... hearing the screams from the other slaves... unable to do anything. You can only wait... for the next thing to come for you," Roulette lets go of her chin and takes a step back to watch Kara._

'I know J'onn... he keeps closer tabs on me... they knew before the video... right? Alex is on her way... Mon-El would use the ship... they have to be on their way! Kara and I will get saved... soon... I have to hold out. This monster doesn't know my friend's... my family,' _Kara thinks and narrows her eyes onto her in anger._

 _"You have no idea who your messing with," Kara states defiantly, "you are going to regret the day you picked up my twin and I and brought us here. I know my friend's are coming and they won't hold back like I do-"_

 _Roulette back hands Kara in the mouth, busting her lip and seethes at her, "not what I want to hear," she snaps her fingers in annoyance. Kara feels the prongs get pushed into her again and she screams in agony, her body on fire, arms and legs pulling on the chains. Her heart feels like it's going to beat out of her chest when the shock stops._

 _Looking up at Roulette with shuddering breaths, Kara hangs there limply again, "I'm not telling you anything!" She says with as much strength as she can muster._

 _Sighing, obviously disappointed, "lets see how half an hour with this do-hickey will make you feel?" Roulette holds up the sound grenade and she visibly watches as Kara looks very nervous about it. Holding it up like a toy, "by the way, it was synthetic soldiers who apprehended you by that gate. Lying in wait," she says cooly before pressing the button and letting it drop to the floor._

 _Cringing, Kara closes her eyes and moves her head, feeling disoriented and the pain is spreading through her ears. Her head is pounding and she hears a crackling in her ear drums, then more pain erupts. She has no idea of how much time has gone by, her body rigid as the tortured scream bounces off the walls._

 _Veins bulging, face red, tears pouring down her cheeks. Soon she is unable to hear her scream, images go through her mind of Overgirl in the stream and her smile._ 'Your safe...' _she thinks as her eye sight clouds over. Images of Alex and Mon-El pop into her mind, smiling, laughing at the alien bar._ 'Please... save me...' _white stars dot her vision with black consuming. She falls unconsious._

Her ears are nearly fully healed and subconsciously she can feel she is in water. Kara's brain kicks in _'oh no... is she submerging my head!_ ' Her eyes shoot open to see bubbles and clear water in front of her. Reaching out her hands hit the glass and she can faintly see someone. _'Where am I?'_

Mon El sees she has awakened and immediately drains the tank. Opening it, he helps her out. "Welcome back dear."

Kara coughs, shocked to see Mon-El before her she holds onto him tightly, "please tell me this isn't a dream..." she spits out water.

He places her on an exam table for Hamilton to check her again. She sees both Hamilton and Alex quickly walk over to her.

Looking around she remembers her surroundings but is confused, "where am I? Where's Kara Queen?"

Alex immediately hugged her right there on the table. She didn't care about the fact that Kara was drenched in tank water.

She suddenly realizes she can hear again, feeling Alex's arms brought so much comfort and clutches onto her carefully. "Your here!" Tears well up in her eyes and she starts trembling.

"We rescued you. Well Overgirl did, then we cleaned up the battle for you two."

"J'onn is arresting the vile woman that took you two." Mon El told her while Hamilton checked her ears.

"How do you feel Kara?" Alex asked worried. They gave her a towel to dry her hair.

"She should be taken out of the wet suit." Hamilton told them all. She grabbed a set of scrubs. She pointed at the bathroom. "Do you need assistance changing?" She asked her.

Kara rubs at her eyes to wipe the tears away, "tired... mentally..." she sighs and looks up at them, "I think I just recalled my last conscious time with Roulette and thought I was waking up to my head being submerged," she swallows, "I'm just beyond relieved to be away from that place."

Taking a deep breath, she sits herself up and closes her eyes, "this time... yes," feeling embarrassed as her emotions are still swimming. The idea of no longer being in chains, collars, the sound grenade, seeing Overgirl in pain, the feel of her open gashes feels too good to be true, more tears spill down her cheeks.

"I'll help you baby." Alex walked her to the bathroom and helped get her out of the tight wet super suit. She handed her a nearby towel and the scrubs. "I'll wait right outside the door hon." She told her sliding the door closed.

"I am going to kill that woman!" She growled under her breath. "Brainy call J'onn and get him on the comm. For me! I need to talk to him _now_!"

Brainiac 5 immediately went to the ship's comm.

"Yes Alex?" Winn answered.

"Where is J'onn?"

For Kara she feels like it's a dream, watching her older sister and having her help. Being locked up for so long, she really didn't know of how much longer she'd be able to deal with that vile place. To finally be fully healed and no longer feeling the lingering pain, and hoping that she'd be saved, but never knowing of when it will happen and to finally be there causes her to pull on her scrubs and sit on the floor. Covering her face she lets the tears fall freely, just a moment for herself to break down. No longer having to stay strong or think of a solution.

Winn taps his head set, "J'onn I've got Alex on for you."

J'onn is presently shooting at targets and pulls his noise canceling head cover off. Tapping his ear bud, "how's everything Alex?" He knows she is going to be angry so he keeps his voice even, so she's aware.

Winn could see Alex was angry. "She has been _traumatized_ J'onn!" She shouted on the earpiece. "I want that woman arrested and in our DEO cell! I will be giving her a heavy piece of my mind!" She seethed.

J'onn nearly pulls the ear bud out at her voice, "Alex... I... I know how you feel. When you informed me of where she was, I knew this would happen the longer it took us to save her." He sighs, "I have a team apprehending her, and," he wets his lips deep in thought.

He doesn't want to give her to Alex, but hearing it from her of how bad Supergirl is he knows there is no stopping her. His heart breaking at playing her voice in his head that Kara Danvers is traumatised by her ordeal and he looks at the target in front of him. "Permission granted."

"Thank you. Let me know when your team has her."

He closes his eyes, "Alex... what happened with our girl?" He asks softly.

"She and her twin went for _pizza_ J'onn! It is getting to the point she isn't safe anywhere she goes!" She wailed at him thoroughly upset. "She's too sweet to have this crap happen to her! _Chains_ , shocks, whips! Do you want me to go on!"

"Veronica will be lucky if I don't kill her!" She growled threatening. "And I suspect If I don't Kara's twin _will_!"

He takes a seat on the bench along the back wall, he watches Winn come up to the window of the door. Clearly he's listening in and his own eyes are glazed over at what Alex is saying. Pressing his lips together tightly, "I will have you escorted to her holding cell when you return. But Alex," he says calmly while looking down at his hands, "you need to calm yourself. Kara can probably hear you and you need to be her rock, you and Mon-El. She needs you both now more than ever just as Kara Queen has her husband."

"Kara Queen has been strangely calm. I think she is the one who you need to worry about J'onn. I need to check on Kara Danvers. She's been in there awhile changing."

Taking some deep breaths, Kara overheard Alex shouting at J'onn and choose to tune her out.

She opened the door to see her little sister in a puddle on the floor. "Hey," she pulled her up and tightly embraced her. "You're alright now." She soothed kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back. "You're safe sweetie. I got you." She hugged her little sister even tighter.

Kara hugs her back, tightly but careful, like a tick to always be careful with her. "Sorry... I wish I wasn't a mess... just... no longer having to be strong and everything..." She enjoys the strength of her big sister holding her. Taking in her strength as best she can.

"You don't have to be strong sweetie." She wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Come on, let's finish your exam then you can eat." She told her grinning.

Kara looks at Alex and smiles a little, "real food does sound good," standing up.

She walked her back to the doctor and she finished the exam. "Your ears are healing. You will have your super hearing back in no time." She told her after examining her, hooking her up to a monitor and checking all her vitals including her solar cells.

"Your solar level is down. So when we get back, I want you on the sun bed okay?" She asked her concerned.

Nodding her head, "so long as there's a pillow, I'll lie there for as long as you want," she says, knowing better than to fight with her. "That and I kinda miss it," she smiles a little.

Mon El and Alex take her to the cafeteria. "You get to wear scrubs till your suit dries off." Alex told her leading her to the cafeteria. Once in she sees both Oliver and her twin.

She can't help but smile at that little incentive, "music to my ears," she comments. Her eyes widen upon seeing her twin and she walks over to her quickly and hugs her immediately. "I'm so happy they never found you," she whispers.

"About that... you endured more torture keeping me safe didn't you?" She looked at her frowning.

She presses her lips together firmly, "a little..." She admits, "a few shocks... no whips."

"Kara your ears were damaged. What in Rao did she use on your ears? You were unconscious when I found you!" She hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. She was taller than her twin by a few inches as she was in her boots and her twin was barefoot.

"I am so sorry I waited longer than I should have!" She teared up from the pain of what her twin had gone through.

Kara closes her eyes, "a sound grenade..." not wanting to go into any detail and gives her a tight hug. "I don't remember anything after that... what did happen? And I told you I would be back and I wasn't... not your fault," she adds.

"That grenade made you go unconscious. About the time I rescued you the Legion came." She purred in her ear quietly, "I am glad you are back in my arms."

The crew is looking at this unusual display of affection.

Kara feels a blush come to her cheeks, the memories flooding back in full force.

Oliver raises his eye brows, "that ordeal made you two closer," he comments as he takes a bite of his toast with strawberry jam. "Which I get," he adds and stands up to put a hand onto Kara's shoulder, "I'm happy to see your awake and bouncing back," he smiles.

"Ummm can I make you a tray?" Mon El asked awkward.

Kara bites her bottom lip and looks at him, "yeah your right... food," she gives her twins shoulder a gentle squeeze before walking with him.

Kara Queen felt an emptiness watching her lover go to her man. She had to get rid of these feelings and she didn't know how to do it.

Oliver places his hands onto her shoulders from behind and gently rubs them, "are you okay?" He asks softly into her ear.

"Uhh, I will be. Just have to work through some issues." She sat back down, trying to finish her food, but suddenly not having an appetite for it anymore.

He rubs her upper back, "is there anything I can do?" He leans down next to her, "I know your going through some things and I just want you to know." He sits down looking at her, care in his eyes, "I know it took me two weeks until I could perform again after I was tortured... you helped me... and all I'm saying is, I know it'll take time and that I'm here for you." He kisses her temple.

She headed back to their room. Stripped out of her uniform and took a hot shower. After showering she changed into a tank top and sweat pants, she was pretty sure they were Oliver's, and found the gym to work out.

He hadn't expected her to leave abruptly, and after a moment he finally gets up and follows after her.

In the gym he sees her lifting very heavy weights. Two thousand pound each weights. And she is swinging them around like the weight of a feather. He can see there is something definitely wrong with his wife.

Oliver holds his hands up and approaches his wife, "easy there... I'm a friendly... please talk to me," he says a little concerned.

She gets up from the weights, and started running on the treadmill. Soon she is super speeding on it. She has to seriously hold on or she will fly right off.

Oliver walks over and stands in front of the treadmill, "honey please talk to me," he is tempted to turn it down. "You can't go at that speed for long or you're going to hurt yourself! You haven't eaten enough to recover from your ordeal!"

She turns it down, going human speed, then slows it down to a stop. She gets off and looks for the towels, she finds them in a cupboard and wipes her face off.

Oliver follows after her, "hey! Talk to me!"

She sees a fridge and grabs a cold bottle of water. She throws another to him.

Rolling his eyes, "that's not talking... please don't shut me out!"

"I can't." She told him sitting down, she sipped her water, fresh tears threatening. She blinked them back though. "How long till we get back?" She finally asked composing herself.

He kneels down in front of her, placing his hands onto her knees and looking up at her. "You can talk to me about anything honey, I won't judge, I won't get angry or anything. Just talk to me."

"When we get back to the DEO, I will have our portal device in hand. I will kill Roulette, and then we will leave." She told him calmly sipping her drink. Sweat glistening on her skin from that super speed workout. "Back to our own world where I belong!" She drained the bottle and crushed the bottle turning it to plastic dust.

He reaches up and caresses her face, "honey, I love you with all of my heart," he moves up to kiss her.

She allows it, but doesn't kiss back. She seems set on her intent. Preoccupied with her thoughts.

Oliver wets his bottom lip and pulls it under his top teeth to bite on it in thought. "You want to kill Roulette for what she did to your twin," he watches her eyes. "I'm sorry you don't feel comfortable enough to talk to me..." He stands up slowly and walks to the large punching bag and hits it as hard as he can before walking out.

Having eaten half of the food in stock, Kara didn't realise how hungry she was, all she wants to do is forget. But she knows she won't, and she knows she has to talk with Kara Queen.

She sits on her bed that Mon-El brought her to and looks up at him, "can you stay with me? I don't want to be alone right now..."

"Of course. You lie down and rest. I will be right here beside you." He kissed her on her forehead.

She opens up the bed sheet, "no, come here, please," she says looking up imploring. "Put your arms around me, I just need to... feel the security. I sound pretty sappy, eh?" She frowns, but in honesty she really wants to hold someone and she knows it has to be him.

He comes into the sheets and holds her. "No you have been through a lot. I understand." He told her hugging her.

She looks up at him, staring into his dark brown eyes, looking over the small details of his face before reaching a hand up to trace his jaw with her finger tip. "I was thinking about you... when I was before Roulette last," she looks into his eyes again. "I told her that my friends were coming... and when I last thought of you I was wishing to be saved..." she looks at his chest. Toying with his shirt, "it hurt so much Mon-El..." her bottom lip quivers.

"You're safe now. I can tell this really got to you. Why don't you sleep sweet Kara. I think if you get rest you will feel tons better."

"Yeah... no kidding... I just don't want to be seen as weak," she says quietly while nestling herself into him closer.

"Just sleep. No one will think of Supergirl as weak."

She closes her eyes, hoping he is right and drifts off. It is a restless sleep, but she gets rest.

* * *

I hope you like the new direction and what has transpired. Please Review!

-SLITH/LVEZ


	7. Secrets Revealed

Back to normalcy...

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

* * *

They get to the DEO, and it has become known that Roulette is already there due to the gateway. "Your team shut down the gateway right J'onn?" Alex asked heading in to see her.

J'onn nods, "yes, I'll have one of the agents who brought her in escort you," he gestures to a new agent.

A woman with long red hair in a pony tail, butch, walks up starts for the brisk pace to the holding cell. "We shut the place down in the end. The others involved are being questioned by the government," she turns to a room that is isolated from the others.

Stopping at the door she opens it, "I'm under Director Henshaws order to let you go in alone, Agent Danvers," she informs, ready to close the door behind her.

"I will tell you when I am finished." She walks in. She sees Veronica. "So decided it was open season on my little sister huh?" Just then she heard a commotion outside the cell. "What the...?" She looked around and saw Kara pushing her way through the room, holding the collar of the red haired lady.

"No one else is allowed in!" The Agent shouted at the tall General lightly holding her as she walked into Veronica's cell.

"Kara!" Alex sputtered realizing this was not _her_ Kara. "Stand down Kara." Alex put her hands out to try to calm her.

"Get out Alex, and take her with you." She tossed the new agent over to her.

Alex knew if she left Veronica would be dead.

The agent pulls out her side arm, and presses her com, "sir, I've got Kara Queen in the room with the subject."

Oliver charges into the room, "what are you doing?" He demands, not easy to keep up with his wife especially when she's angry.

J'onn bursts into the room after, "Kara, stand down!" He orders.

"No! All of you out _now_!" Her eyes glow red and she is about to take out Veronica. She pushes Alex and the new agent out, and closes the door. "No one can get in or out. I warned you Veronica Sinclaire, I told you that you must realize that I will kill you for your actions."

Roulette can see she will be fried like all her guards were. This was _not_ Supergirl.

J'onn phases into the room and stands in front of her, "you want a piece of her? You talk to me, you don't go through me or my agents!" He grabs her by her biceps and phases her to an upstairs room. "Look at me Kara," he says firmly, "I know you want to kill her, but until Alex gets a chance to interrogate her and possibly Lena, then you do not go back in there. You weren't the only one affected!"

"How can you stop me! She has to die! She has _no_ redeeming qualities to her! Let me kill her J'onn to get even for what she did to _both_ of us!" She snarled, she is clearly angry about being stopped.

J'onn feels his own eyes glowing and he puts his hands onto his hips. "You want to kill her? You'll get your chance, but!" He raises his finger at her. "When everyone else is done. Alex is just as angry as you and Lena once used to know her... she was going into contact with Veronica to buy the both of you back. She was trying her best to get your freedom... I know it doesn't seem like much but many of us are distraught over what has transpired on my watch!" He states, visibly upset and closing his eyes, working to regain his composure.

"I want her dead now! If Alex wants to punch her out before I get her- _fine_! But she dies!" She growled. He has seen her angry before, but never _this_ angry. "Now! Put me back J'onn!" She is shaking she is so angry, barely able to hold her exploding heat vision in. She is back in her super suit, and she looks very intimidating. She is waiting for him to put her back.

J'onn stands before her, "Kara Queen, stand down," he says firmly and changes into his Green Martian form, standing taller than her. "Alex told me her sister was traumatized... how do you think I feel?" His voice booms at her.

Alex has gone back in there. "You are damn lucky there was an intervention to your execution!" She shouted at her. "Why did you do it?" She slugged her hard in the chin, causing her to fall. Fortunately Alex was able to use her good hand.

" _Why_ Veronica!" She waited for her to talk, holding off kicking her while she was down. The new agent watched. "What was idiotic reason to do what you did to the supers!" Alex was ready to kick her she was so angry.

Veronica holds her chin and looks up at the younger woman, "I thought you'd be able to figure it out!" She spits. Standing up to try and reclaim a bit of her dignity. "You took away my underground fighting... had Supergirl crash it and then when I had a big night it was put out of commission!"

She points at her with anger in her own eyes. "I was going to walk away with my head high, the bigger person... but then she had to meddle in my next business, selling of human slaves to aliens. Well," she scoffs, "when Sylvester Jacks contacts me saying he has a deal, you don't shy away!" She states.

"When I saw he put up both ladies on a wall in chains, I saw I could finally get even. I could finally conduct my business and she for once could make me money in the arena!"

Alex waited for her to get herself up, then punched her in the nose taking her down again, this time with a bloody nose. She pulls out a small rag from her sleeve. "Figured there would be blood." She tossed it to her. She squatted down on her face level. "So you see nothing wrong with what you did?" She growled grabbing her by the nape of the neck.

Kara's eyes shouldered. J'onn could see he pushed her too far.

She gave him a super punch sending him flying into a wall, and super sped out. In seconds she was back in the room. She started the eyes again. Alex saw Roulette was going to die.

"She is a Super!" She spits like venom and covers up the blood. Her eyes widen at the sight of Overgirl.

"Ready to meet your maker?" Alex told Veronica, "I can't hold her back, and even if I could, I won't." She told her while Roulette was holding the rag up to her nose.

"Get out." Kara Queen once General of the Nazi armies was ready to end her. Alex grabbed the new agent and headed out the door.

Kara Danvers comes and walks past Alex and the new agent, "stop!" She shouts and bursts into the room. "Please, Kara stop this, she will pay, just not like this!"

She looks at her twin. The heat immediately dissipating. "Kara!" She hugged her. "Why sister? Why can't I end her?" She asked confused. "She did terrible things to us, and there is _no_ remorse!"

She hugs her back tightly, "she will pay... I promise..." she looks at her, "I'm still hurting from what she did, and I know you're angry because of that." Looking her in the eye, "but this is not how we do things... please," she pleads, "let the DEO and Alex get their information. Maybe shut down more arenas! You can't just kill her because of what she did to me," Kara says as her eyes grow moist.

Veronica sits down on her bench of a bed in her cell and dabs at her nose.

"Yes I can. I have killed for less." Her eyes start to glow again. She turns to Veronica. "And she _dies_!"

Kara stares at her, "what she did to us..." she says slowly and fights to keep her composure. "Was vile... it was cruel... it was inhuman... but I refuse to sink to her level Kara. Killing her now would be worse, we need answers, and I would like to get as many of those places shut down!" Her arms drop to her sides.

Outside of the room, the agent looks at Danvers, "do you think your sister can talk her down?" She asks quietly.

"Maybe, she has a control on her. And...I think she is in love with my sister..."

The heat vision lasers go just over Veronica's head. Chipping the strong material the cell is made of into Veronica's head. She looks back at Kara. "Why twin, why do you want to keep her alive? She should be put to death for what she did to you, to us..." She takes and puts a hand lovingly against Kara's face.

Veronica calmly brushed the metal off her head, still trying to stop the blood flow. She felt maybe this wasn't such a great idea getting the other Super.

Kara closes her eyes, "I don't believe in killing... but allowed it with Dr. Wells because I was afraid he'd come after me again," opening her eyes to shed fresh tears. "We are better than her!" She grabs her by her sides and super flies out of the room and to a private room, she quickly said to Alex on the way out "go in!"

The agent looks at her surprised, "what makes you think this?" And watches the two zoom out of the room. "Do you want me in the room or out?"

Once in the new room she locks it behind her and runs both of her hands through her hair, shaking visibly and working to keep herself calm. "Kara... I'll permit her death, but only after we've got what we need," she takes slow deep breaths. "She isn't going to cooperate if she knows she is going to die... I know she'd come after me in the end and I can't handle that!"

Kara, embraces her tightly she kissed the top of her head. "I just can't stand what she did to you baby... I love you so much and this should never have happened to you!" She told her urgently, tears starting to stream down her face.

She returns the tight embrace, "I'm still dealing with the trauma... as soon as I saw I was safe I broke down. I felt like then I was able to break... when we were there I was strong... I had to be... and to finally be away from that nightmare," she holds onto her, "I'm just trying to come to terms with it. But death isn't the answer, it's too easy an answer but I won't torture her either."

"How can I leave you Kara? I am hopelessly in love with you!" She sobbed on Kara's shoulder. "I was ready to kill her and leave. You would never see me again. But I'm too weak! I don't want to leave you." She put her hands on the sides of Kara Danver's face looking into her eyes. She tried to blink back her eyes wet from tears.

Kara looks up at her, surprised by this revelation, "wait... what?" She says and places her hands over her twins.

Kara Queen pulled away. She sat on a nearby chair in the closed room. "I am in love with you." She looked down. "I have been for some time now. I... just didn't want to admit it." She looked lost and very confused. "I almost killed Roulette because of my intense feelings for you."

She is devastated. She sits for a moment trying not to cry. She is disgusted with herself that she has become so weak. She had initially ran off, but she catches up to her twin and spins her around. Her eyes are blazing, and she is tired of being weak. "Do you play me for a fool Danvers?" She hissed quietly to her.

Supergirl jumps, looking at her shocked and still feeling shaken from their prior chat. "What... no! Kara I do care for you, a lot!" She says matching her quietness. "But..." she takes a deep breath, "it was in the moment... what we had was special and I'll never forget it."

"But now that we're back I mean _nothing_!" She bit out angrily. "What we went through, I thought I meant more than that!" She rose her voice bitterly. She balled her fists; Supergirl could clearly see electricity coming off her hands.

Raising her hands to try and calm her, "you don't mean nothing to me!" She watches the electricity and swallows. "We went through _hell_ together, I know this... we took comfort in each other and..." she wets her lips. "I took comfort in you," she looks at her.

"But it was all a lie! _You_ meant more to me than I meant to you! I am now completely frigged up and my marriage is done!" She was now shouting. "All because you changed _your mind_!" Lightning came out of her hands, striking the DEO floors.

Kara takes a step away from her, watching the lightning and feeling the hairs on her arms and back of her neck stand. "I'm really... really sorry for that, I never meant for any of this to go down the way it did!" Taking a deep breath, "I never meant to take advantage of you!" She states and takes a hesitant step towards her.

She knew she had to get rid of the energy, she flung her hands and narrowly missed some passing agents. They stopped, saw the danger and cocked their weapons.

Kara steps in front of her, eyes brimming with unshed tears, "I was the one who hurt you, take out your anger on me," she says firmly. "Do it!"

"No..." She backed away, "I could never hurt you..." Tears fell freely. "I love you..." She super sped away, and the agents lowered their weapons.

Kara takes off after her and when she catches up she grabs her arms and holds her against a wall. "Look at me," she says firmly as tears start slipping down her cheeks.

"Leave me alone Kara!" She pushed her away, only a tingle left in her hands, as she had expended most of her energy.

Kara steps up to her and reaches a hand out to her but holds it in the air, "I love you," she says and bites her bottom lip. "I'm sorry that I love Mon-El more... I didn't know we'd ever be rescued, okay? I'm sorry I can't return your feelings," she tentatively places her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't _touch me_!" She exploded, pushing her away with so much super strength that she sent her twin to crash into the nearby wall, causing a Kara sized hole to go through it.

Overgirl put her hands to her mouth, realizing her mistake. She quickly tore through the wall and pulled out her dazed twin. "I'm sorry." She told her, holding her bridal style, she lowered her lips onto her twin's head and kissed her.

Supergirl feels a tad dazed like after Mon-El threw her across the room when he woke up. Looking up at her as her vision clears and in the distance can see Oliver, looking pretty beside himself. 'One at time' she thinks and looks at her twin. "It's okay, I had it coming."

She placed her on the floor. She looked around and saw Oliver. Panicking, she super sped away, moving even faster than she normally did.

"Kara wait!" Oliver shouts and runs as fast as he can in the hopes of finding her while Supergirl takes off after her twin again.

Neither can find her, she moved so fast she literally disappeared!

"Overgirl has _left_ the building again!" Mon El spoke out.

Supergirl stops and runs her hand through her hair, looking at Mon-El she feels her shoulders slump. "I'm not going after her... I did this." Oliver walks up with a hand in each pocket, "Did I hear her correctly earlier? My marriage is over?" He asks, his face is stone, no way to tell if he's angry or sad. But his voice gives a hint of anger.

"She's confused and dangerous again." Dr, Hamilton walked up with her tranquilizer gun.

Supergirl wipes at her eyes, "you want me to tranquilize her?" She asks knowing this will end badly.

Alex approached, also holding a tranquilizer gun. "What the hell Kara?" She looked at the hole in the wall. "You won't do it." She shook her head. "I got reports of lightning coming from her! Her sorceress powers have manifested. She is incredibly dangerous now!" She got on her cell and called J'onn for backup.

"You shouldn't touch these guns... they are loaded we with kryptonite"

Supergirl looks at her seriously, "Alex if you're going to tranquilize her then you're going to need a distraction." She looks at Dr. Hamilton, "is there one lined with lead?"

"No kryptonite darts. No lead Kara." Hamilton told her.

Supergirl takes a deep breath to calm herself, "I'm going out there, if I don't distract her you'll never get her... this is _all_ my fault," she heads for the balcony.

She hears her rapid heartbeat a little ways away.

She flies up as quickly as possible, but is too late when she sees her twin go through a portal in broad daylight away from the DEO headquarters. Before she could fly in after her it closed.

Mon El flew up next to her, he took her by the shoulders and hugged her. "You tried." He told her allowing her to crush onto him in despair.

Supergirl feels her heart hammering in her chest, covering her mouth she slows to a stop. "No..." she slowly lowers herself, and she grabs onto him. "She's gone... to Earth X!" Tears fall freely, "they fled from there as they'd be killed Mon-El! I caused her to do this!" She cries, gripping his back tightly and clinging to him.

Oliver overhears the mics in the main computer room and looks at Alex. "This is why she wouldn't open up to me... and now she's gone," he presses his lips together tightly. Clenching his fists tightly before turning away."

"I'm sorry Oliver. She had become a deeply conflicted soul." Alex told him, hugging him for comfort.

His body shakes a little, in anger and sadness, "I overheard her say our marriage was over... I've got no one," he hugs her in return for a moment.

"You have us. She chose to give up. You are here with us." Alex told him. "Kara, did Overgirl take the device with her?" Alex asked over the comm.

He presses his lips together tightly, looking past her at the balcony, "I can't. Not when I see your sister I'll see the wife I lost," he looks at her. Supergirl looks at Mon-El and wipes at her eyes, "yes... the window wouldn't have closed so fast if she hadn't."

"We will get you to my twin if you really don't want to stay here Oliver." Alex tells him. " I thought I originally you were staying here?" She asked carefully.

He presses his lips together tightly, "I want to... but your twin needs to know what has transpired and not over the phone," he looks at her with sadness. "If my wife... my Kara went back she'll face a firing squad for her actions. I'll be going back to an empty apartment..."

"You are facing a firing squad or lynching or both. You are _not_ going back!" Alex told him sternly. "I will call her and J'onn or Supergirl will arrange to get you back. Are you sure you want to leave us? We have become close as friends go. I am sure my twin will be accommodating for you."

Oliver gives her a somber look, "not Supergirl please..." he rubs the back of his head and closes his eyes. "As much as I want to stay... for selfish reasons... right now seeing your sister will constantly tell me one more time that I'm not getting my wife back." He rubs his face as his eyes go red, "she actually said we were over."

"Oliver she was confused, I don't think you were over. I got to the Supers late- but I think she was talking about how the fling caused damage to your marriage. You might not be over if she can get back." She laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"But you are right. She is facing a firing squad." She frowned sadly. She looked around for her Sister and saw her being comforted by Mon El. "Are you okay Kara?"

Supergirl still has red eyes but is working on her emotions, not wanting to look weak now. "Not really but... Alex this is all my fault!" Her bottom lip trembles and she looks at Oliver, "there was a situation... we had escaped and she was comforting me. It became more then that," she doesn't know what else to say that won't make it worse.

Oliver swallows a large lump in his throat, "you and my wife had a fling?" He asks, his voice deep and gruff, heavy with emotion.

Kara gives a small nod, "I'm sorry... in the moment we had no idea we were even going to be rescued, it was just us trying to stay away from the hunting party and we found a place of escape. A place to recover, I fought in the arena for the both of us..." her voice starts shaking. "I killed so we could live..." fresh tears brim, "and we got punished because I tried to escape," the tears spill down her cheeks.

"I am so sorry Kara. Why don't you go to the loft and try to rest from all of this?" She eyed Mon El who nodded. He took her by the hand and led her away for the time being.

"How soon do you want to leave? I will call and inform the other Alex. She can pick you up at the airport."

Oliver bites his bottom lip at this information, "as soon as possible... please."

"Okay I will call her. Pack your stuff and be ready to be taken to the airport. You'll be taken in a DEO plane."

He rubs at the bridge of his nose, "thank you... _if_ she returns please let me know... but now I know how she felt when I left to make our world better," he walks away to pack up his things.

Alex frowned pulling out her phone and dialing.

* * *

Please review!

-SLITH/LVEZ


	8. Confessions

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

Kara showed up in their house. She was furious! She started to trash the place throwing furniture and everything else she could grab. She had noticed anti Nazi slogans that had been spray painted on all their walls.

Angry about the invasion she started blasting things in the house with her heat vision, her chest heaving and heart beating so hard it felt like it would jump out of her. She screamed when she walked into the bedroom and lit the bed on fire along with the excrement that someone ( most likely rebels) deposited there.

She walked into the bathroom and looked at the shower stall, screaming again at the defilement that had been left there, she raised her hands and unleashed the lightning, blowing up the entire bathroom.

House is now burning down around her.

General Schott is sitting in a military hummer outside of the house. They could hear her screaming and the racket. No way were they going in to see a severely pissed Kara Queen. They would wait until all goes quiet. His eyes widen when the flames start up, "whoa shit..."

She watches as the house is burning down around her.

"It was already invaded and defiled!" She screamed at the blazing inferno. The fire not touching her or affecting her. It was getting a little harder for to breathe but she didn't care.

The lightning drained her some, and she stepped out of the blazing home.

He steps out of the hummer and approaches her, "you aren't safe from the locals, come down to town hall."

"Like you care about my safety! You just want to execute me!" She growled.

"As much as I want to see you executed, I don't want to see any mistreatment before the sentence is carried out," he says flatly.

She stood shaking, her leather outfit and the heat causing her to be slick with sweat, her mane of blonde hair stuck against her face, the wind taking the flames and spreading them.

"Get away from me!" She exploded, feeling the heat vision building.

He sees a squad of men come to handle the fire and many onlookers come to investigate. "Kara Queen, I care about justice, not anything more," he steps away from her. "Where is Oliver Queen?"

"Safe! Away from your justice!" She growled, trying to hold her temper but failing miserably. She launched herself in the air to keep from incinerating him.

He goes to his walkie talkie, "keep your distance from Kara Queen, advise the public to do the same. Nothing is keeping her in check now and all are at risk until I say otherwise."

He heard an acknowledgement on the other side.

Kara had nothing, she was flying blind and in tears from all that she had been through. She realized she had allowed the darkness to take over. So be it. Time to be bad. She saw soldiers massing to try to defend the rebel base, they stupidly fired upon her causing her to incinerate the lot.

It was broadcast on the televisions to be wary of Kara Queen. After 2 months or so of being gone she'd returned alone and with frightening new abilities. Everyone was to keep their distance, those who don't it would be on them and not the government.

She flew over the building. Time to take Earth X back she decided.

She flew all around, surveying her new empire. Anyone who dared raise a hand against her was immediately incinerated.

Hearing the gun fire General Schott goes back to his walkie talkie, "cease fire! Or has everyone forgotten that bullets will _not_ harm her!" He jumps into his hummer and takes off.

She was _Overgirl_ and she would Reign! Slick with sweat she dove into a nearby lake. She dove deep, then finally came up for air.

Nothing had changed on this pathetic rock and she decided she would put herself and anyone who came near her, out of her misery. She swam around enjoying the cool water.

General Schott was a ways away from the lake he'd gotten reports on her diving into. On a megaphone he informed residence to leave their homes and go to the next city. Even though it was a 30 minute drive, the safety of those he'd worked to save needed to leave. Families packed up their belongings and with the military buses got evacuated from the area.

She had thought to place the device in a safe spot, burying it under a rock before diving into the cool lake. She made sure no one was around when she had hidden it. She vaguely was aware of the mass exodus around her, she lazed in the water with little care. She knew she was getting tired, she needed to eat something.

It entailed her having to raid a village. She walked out of the lake. She was no longer hot, but her temper was still on fire. She thought about her and her twin's Kryptonian temper. She thought it was that Kryptonians had to always fight with controlling their temper. It was due to the extreme heated temperature their physiology was made from. She sighed as her stomach grumbled. Might as well get the raid over with she decided and launched herself into the air again. This time using super speed to dry off faster.

She came upon a village, and landed heavily in the town square. She stalked over to a bread cart, and chased off the vendor. She proceeded to start eating all the bread. She saw different cheeses hanging up so added those with the bread.

She sat down with her stolen meal watching the mass exodus around her.

She finished all the bread and was now polishing off the cheese. She looked around and found bottles of wine. She proceeded to drain those too.

* * *

Mon El brings Kara to her loft and soon after she breaks down. "Sweet Kara what's wrong?" He asked holding her head to his chest. "What's wrong sweet girl?" Mon El waited to hear from his girl. He knew she needed to compose herself.

Kara shakes her head, "I don't deserve your love Mon-El... I don't deserve anyone's love... I broke her heart. I didn't know she'd fallen for me," she sniffles, "we grew very close," she whispers. "I kissed her when she was having a hard time and I wanted to show her strength... it grew later when we escaped to the mountains... she made love to be Mon-El," she looks at him with red eyes.

"I... I was caught after when scouting the area... I didn't realize what I'd started with 1 kiss... I love her Mon-El... but I love you more and right now I don't deserve anyone!" She covers her face and starts to feel the need to take off.

He grabs her. "You are not flying away. I love you and you are a very desirable person! It's not your fault she fell for you, or even if you fell for her. We are still together and we love each other. There is plenty of room in that heart of yours for both of us." He hugs her to him again. "No flying off, you know it is not safe sweetie." He kisses her head again.

"How could I forget... I could get kidnapped and put into another hell hole," she grabs him and cries into his shoulder. "I don't deserve you..." she holds him tightly and trembles in his arms.

"Oh stop! It's me that doesn't deserve you... you know what a ' jackass' I can be?" He smiled at her trying to get her to smile. "I will fly with you when you want to go fly for awhile. Just until you feel safe again." He lifts her face up to his to kiss her. "Okay?"

Kara smiles a bit at that comment, "you're not angry that I fell for my twin?" she returns the kiss and nods, "I love you so much," she looks at him teary eyed.

"No sweetie how could I be upset for you loving someone?" He kisses her again, deeper on the lips. "I love you sweetie. Never forget that." He told her once he came up for air.

Kara feels her heart flutter and lifts herself onto her toes, moving her left hand behind his head, she returns the deepened kiss. She lightly sucks on his bottom lip before pulling away and looking up at him. "Thank you for understanding," she looks into his eyes with much love.

"Of course." He embraced her again.

Kara looks at him at arms length, lightly squeezing his biceps, she closes her eyes. "I want you to bring Alex to my loft, please," she looks up at him.

"I will give her a call for you." Mon El told her.

Alex had put in the request for special security. After about an hour, long enough for Kara to shower and change Alex shows up. "You have agents stationed on the street under your loft Kara. You are safe." She told her sister.

Kara gives her a hug when she comes in, and then a kiss on the cheek, "thank you," she smiles at her. Looking at them both, "please, sit on the couch and you can have a beer," she picks up a cold one she set aside on the table before wrapping her cardigan around herself in comfort.

Alex and Mon El both sit, sipping beer.

Standing before them looking nervous, "I'm going to tell you both what happened and I'll leave chances for questions... okay? I know in some way you probably don't want to know... but I'd rather be honest than have you speculate and come up with something of your own," she explains and grabs a chair to sit down across from them with.

"Ok, well I am guessing from the cafeteria you two are...close. Or you were." Alex commented.

Kara closes her eyes, "we were... I'll get there," she bites her bottom lip as her mind goes back to the start. "We were nearly out of the city when a drone came up, instead of flying away like Max Lord's did it shot me with 3 Kryptonite darts. When I woke up Roulette was already in my face and Kara Queen was awake."

Looking at them both, "that was the first time she shocked me... with the collar on, we were told we were already on another planet and going to another." She reaches for one of her pre set bottles of water on the coffee table and takes a few chugs. "We were still in our outfits and had a view of the arena, I was sent out and broke my right hand on an alien who injected kryptonite under the belief it would give him an enhancement."

She looks at them before taking another sip, "I heat visioned him in the eye and because I had my powers I decided to try and escape." She looks down remembering the sight of her twin. "Next thing I know they bring out Kara in slave clothes chained to a post, with a leather whip laced in Kryptonite... I" she pauses to take another chug as tears well up but she keeps them back. "I gave in..." her voice breaks and she covers her mouth as her shoulders slump.

"Kara are you sure you want to tell us? I mean it is obviously upsetting you." Alex told her taking a bigger swig of beer.

Kara nods, "I have to get it off my chest... " she looks at her seriously, as much as it hurts, she wants them aware.

"Okay, continue." Mon El and Alex kept listening.

Wetting her lips, "I was pulled down... my suit removed, put into the slave clothes and then chained to my own pole." Kara purses her lips and bites them as she looks at her bottle, "ten lashings is what we both got," she swallows and closes her eyes for a stray tear to trickle. "Put back into our cell and she had wished I had left her to escape but... you know me," she shrugs.

"She passed out due to kryptonite in her back... doctor came in and healed my hand with a scanner. No more pain in my back but the gashes were still open...I had to take it out of her... she died and I had to give her CPR... after that I felt she was breaking on me," she looks up at them. "I could hear the others screaming in the background, the crying, the fighting... it was so overwhelming. I wanted to give her comfort so I kissed her."

She closes her eyes, "gave her the boost she needed... the next day I was to have the first fight of the day." She looks at them, "Kara punched Roulette and we made a break for it... got the collars off in the ring. When I got hers off a kryptonite whip went around my neck and I got yanked to the ground, I could just barely breath because a chunk was in the back of my neck. But she let us go... I blacked out," Kara sighs to let them take in each bit.

Alex looked at her sister with worry and compassion. Mon El had nothing but love for his girlfriend in his.

Studying them closely she continues, "when I awoke, she had taken the kryptonite out of my neck, grabbed my suit but she went back for her own. Turns out it was a trap and when she got out she had a fever so I put her into a stream in the mountains," she looks off at the memory. "A place for us to be safe... and I found fruit, so I helped her undress and got her into the water to recover."

Kara feels herself start to blush but still feel awkward, "our escape... I went into the water after her while she kept watch and then things took a turn..." pressing her lips together before taking a few chugs of water. "Kara started to give me a massage, in return for the fighting and protecting is what she said... though I hadn't felt like I had and..." She takes a deep breath and lets it out of her nose slowly. "She... made love to me," biting her bottom lip she waits for the reaction.

"Did you want it? Or was it non consensual?" Alex asked curious. Mon El stayed silent.

Gripping her knees uncomfortably, "I wanted it... because at the time it was just us... we'd been comforting each other... there was no more screaming, crying, fighting... it was just our own world up there away from the hell hole."

"That would also explain why she left quickly." Mon El mused. "She loves you."

Alex nodded, "And couldn't handle the intense feelings when things changed after getting back. Well I am glad you got out of there at least. But you were caught again?" Alex asked concerned.

Nodding, relieved that her older sister wasn't judging her, "I told her I was taking off to get more food. We'd used our heat vision a lot in the arena and I also wanted to see about the ships coming in. Turns out a lot had even though I didn't hear and that's when I saw the gateway," finishing off her first bottle and starting to chug down the second one.

"It was on the other side of the building, I wanted to try and use it to contact Winn but realized I had no idea how, I thought I saw something on the ground and didn't hear any heartbeats. When I was going to leave I got hit with a sound grenade and wished I'd stayed closer to the mountains and was knocked out... woke up in chains again in front of Veronica," she visibly shudders.

"She asked me where my twin was and kept shocking me... I... I tried to stay defiant... telling her my friends were coming... which resulted in a shock," she puts her face into her hands, rubbing at her eyes. "To be back in the hell hole and I was happy Kara Queen wasn't there to see and I kept thinking of you two," she looks at each of them.

"I just kept hoping to get saved... she got tired of me and left a sound grenade on and tossed it at my feet. You were the last two I thought about before I passed out. I wake up next in the tank thinking she was submerging me as a new form of torture," she takes a tissue to blow her nose and wipe her eyes.

"To finally be free of that vile place... I felt like I could finally break... no more background sound of suffering and the idea of having to kill again!" Tears well up in her eyes, "she made me kill! And then I broke my twins heart because she'd fallen in love with me of all people!"

"You are a sweet person Kara, what is there not to love?" Mon El hugged her and pressed her crying face into his chest. He kissed the top of her head, while Alex rubbed Kara's back.

"I don't think Oliver is getting his wife back... I can't imagine what he must be feeling," she looks up at Mon-El. "I was also grateful that I'd told you I love you before I left..." Kara says to Alex. "Veronica said someone wanted to buy us..."

"Yes that was Lena trying to pay a ransom to get the two of you back." Alex explained.

"She got thru to her, but you two most likely already escaped and she was angry she was out the ransom." Alex explained. "So she of course took it out on you." Alex sighed, rubbing her some more. "You are so sweet and I am so pissed that she did that to you! Broken nose, ribs and a split lip isn't good enough!"

"But J'onn wants her alive to rot in her cell." Mon El grinned.

"I know, just a waste of space in my mind." Alex shook her head.

Kara purses her lips together and holds Mon-El tightly, otherwise she'd be doing it with Alex but at least with him she doesn't have to hold back. "What condition was I in when you found me... besides unconscious?" She turns her head to look at her.

"If I could get her to do what she did to a human- we could turn her over to a prison. But everything she does, arena etc. It is to aliens and they still aren't protected by law." Alex admitted angry.

"You're all better now, but your ears were damaged and a split lip." Alex told her.

"What about trafficking humans? Can't we turn her over for that?" Mon El asked hopeful.

Alex nodded. "I will talk to J'onn about it."

"Your twin had already rescued you when we got there Kara. She handed you to us." Mon El stated. "Then together, we took out the guards and fighters that were unleashed on us. Her heat vision is scary! I am glad you don't turn things into ash..." Mon El told her remembering. "I am sure she was going to do that to Roulette before J'onn stopped her."

So I guess we have to get her processed into prison for trafficking humans to a slave planet. We can narrate that and the story would end.

Kara shakes her head, "she'll get out again... she has too many friend's," she looks at Alex and smiles a little. "I'll have to thank Lena for her part in trying to help... who saw the video?" She looks at each of them with worry.

"The command center and Lena. That's it."

"It doesn't matter. She'll be in prison until she works her way out. She won't be at the DEO. That's all that matters." Alex told her.

"I will talk to J'onn about bringing up the trafficking charges on her." Alex said standing up. "Mon El will stay with you indefinitely at your loft. You two get... reacquainted." She thought for the word then left the loft.

Kara watches Alex go and holds onto Mon-El and blushes a bit.

* * *

Sooooo... what are your thoughts? What do you think of what is going to happen in the show?

-SLITH/LVEZ


	9. Reality

Kids are back in school and... still not finding time to post haha. Go figure that when you have time for yourself, you really manage to start relaxing... and then you remember the household chores you need to get at. Anyways, I hope you like the following chapter, please R&R!

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

* * *

Oliver steps off the DEO jet, duffle bag over his shoulder, eyes downcast. It was a quick flight and he couldn't stop thinking about what he could have done to stop the events that transpired. He finally looks up and looks at his surroundings.

"Back in Canada." An agent told him, waving Alex (the other Alex) over.

She stepped up tentatively. "Oliver are you ready to come with me?"

"Yes," he says absentmindedly to the agent and looks at Alex. Walking over to her he frowns, "if you don't want me I can stay at a hotel," he watches her body language.

"No not at all! It's fine." She puts an arm around his shoulders. "I am just sorry my sister screwed up again." She led him back to her waiting car.

"I don't know how much you know of our history together, but we were _never_ close and she was always an embarrassment to me."

"I mean it's not like we are blood or anything." She told him once they were in the car. Oliver noticed it was a nice car!

He let her lead him into her car and raised his eye brows, "your doing really well... how much did your twin tell you?" He turns to look at her as he buckles himself in with the duffle bag in the back. "I won't stay for long, I don't want to be an inconvenience... I just need to figure out what I'm going to do."

"You can stay as long as you want." She looked into the review mirror and put her sunglasses back on. "I am a doctor. Now that I have forged background credentials- I am a Princeton medical school alumni thanks to the DEO, I got a job at a local hospital."

"I am a surgeon and about to be elected to be put on their board of supervisors." She looks over to the miserable Oliver. "So, money isn't a problem and I could use the company." She looked slightly uncomfortable. "Yes, she told me the whole story about the two Kara's. I am sorry you ended up getting hurt in all of it."

Oliver gives her a small nod and a weak smile, "you've done really well for yourself," he gives her a genuine smile. He sighs a little, "I did all I could... found out she was dying which meant no family, so I worked to save her... save her and she's infertile... then we get tortured... we finally get passed it and... I don't know. Maybe I can't have a happy ending of a family and everything," he looks at her and shakes his head. "Sorry... I'm sure you'd rather not hear me ramble on... what about your love life if you don't mind my asking."

"I have immersed myself in my work. I have no love life." After a few twists and turns she finally gets to a nice luxury apartment / condominium complex. She punched in the code at the gate and drove through.

She pulled up at her unit, driving the new shiny BMW Into the garage. "Home!" She quickly got out and unlocked the door letting him in.

He looks around in shock and awe, thinking this may have been a good decision after all. A distraction to help move past the weeks events. "Thank you again, really," he pulls his duffle bag over his shoulder again.

The place was decorated in dark woods and polished chrome and glass. A plush sectional in the living room wrapped around part of the wall facing a 60 inch screen television.

In the dining room he could see a chrome and glass table and chairs. Decorated in modern culture with a hint of contemporary. She pointed upstairs and showed him the spare bedroom with a bathroom across the hall. "This will be your room and bathroom." She stood in the doorway of his bathroom. "Feel free to decorate however you want. I hope you like it."

Oliver sets his bag down, "I would have been fine with the couch," he looks over his shoulder at her. "This place truly is incredible..." He smiles at her, "you've got nice taste and have really outdone yourself here." He walks over to her.

"I get paid well as a surgeon." She explained. "I hope you like take out. I don't cook."

He places a hand onto her shoulder before pulling her in for a gentle hug. "I will repay you for your kindness," he pulls back and smiles, "I do cook however."

"There is a barbecue outside for steaks and stuff. I have never even used it yet. A home cooked meal once in awhile is payment enough!"

Scratching his chin, "gotta do shopping, I'll whip us up something really good," he winks at her. "And I'll ensure you have decent meals at work as well."

She hands him her platinum visa card. "Here, get what you need. Take the car. I need to get some sleep. I assume the DEO gave you a driver's license? The store is just up the street. Be careful with my car please."

Oliver nods and takes what she gives, "yes and I passed the tests," he starts going over ideas. "When you get up there'll be real food, go and sleep," he pats her shoulder and goes into the kitchen to see what he has to work with.

She hands him the keys and walks back upstairs to go to sleep.

* * *

Kara Danvers has been resting in her apartment with Mon-El. To be finally home has felt like a dream, the one thing she wanted more than anything when in that cold, dark and dirty cell. Deciding to take a nap in her own bed that she'd missed so much, hugging the soft bed sheets closely and holding her pillow.

Staring at the bright window, feeling it's warmth on her skin, she closes her eyes and can't help but recall the feel of the cell. Vaguely aware that Mon-El mentioned he was calling Alex, her mind drifting to her memories.

Lying on the dirty floor in those rags of clothes, the collar digging into her neck as she can feel the vibrations in the floor of a fight going on outside her cell window. Through the door cracks she can hear aliens begging for their lives, others taunting and screaming from those being punished.

She is well aware that individuals are taking to praying to their God or gods, she'd seen it many times in movies, when things get bad like they are here, the aliens are looking for any kind of reprieve from the hell hole. Deep in her mind she feels as though she's back there, her body starts to shake just a little under the sheet and she grips her pillow tightly.

Mon El sees Kara dealing with a nightmare, he gently places a hand on her shoulder and nudging it.

Kara grips her pillow a little more tightly, her mind has shut out the light that is on her warm face. Finding herself curling up in what would be an attempt to get warm on the cold floor. Faintly she can feel the healing spots where she'd been whipped, but she doesn't know where Kara Queen is, she wants to grab onto a hand and distantly hears a door open but her mind alters it to the creek of the cell door.

"Kara, sweetie. Wake up!" He shook her shoulder harder seeing her curled up in a fetal position. Mon El kept trying to wake her up.

Alex knocked at the door, having finished her shift she came to see her sister. With no one answering she keyed her way thru the door. She quickly heard Mon El trying to wake her- and ran over to the bedside.

"She's in deep Alex." Mon El admitted. He let Alex try to help her.

"Kara!" She shouted firmly holding onto her shoulders. "It's me Alex, wake up!"

Kara reaches out instinctively, shaking like a leaf while squeezing her eyes shut tighter, and feels a pull internally. Like her body weighs a ton but her mind is pulling, she finally manages to hear the voices and grabs on. Not meaning to but reaching out her left hand to grab a shoulder. Her eyes shooting open she takes in her surroundings. "Alex... Mon-El?" She mumbles, feeling like she is still dreaming. Her heart hammering in her chest in fear and her breathing is shaky.

"Yes, it's me. You were having a nightmare. No wonder from what you have been through." She sat down next to her on the bed, she still held her tightly around the shoulders. She looked at her, warm brown eyes to her deep blue ones. "Are you okay now?" She could tell she was nearly hyperventilating from a panic attack.

"Deep breaths, concentrate on my heartbeat." She runs her hands through her hair, feeling tears well up she sits up and presses her back to the head board.

Mon El watched in fascination of the way Alex could help her sister.

Kara closes her eyes but forces them open upon recalling the images and instead covers her face with her hands. She can feel her heart racing, the idea of being back _there_ and not being home, like it was an illusion to be free. She swallows a large lump and takes deep breaths, focusing on Alex's heart beat like she was instructed and slowly lowers her hands. Looking distantly as she concentrates, picking up on the calm heart beat and getting herself to do slow deep breaths and feeling the fear and stress ebb away.

"Better?" She took her in her arms and hugged her. She rubbed her back gently but firmly so Kara would feel it. Her sister needing the hug and support. She has always known Kara to be sensitive to panic attacks; her stint with Roulette was not going to help her.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked her sitting to her side on the bed.

Kara holds onto her, relaxing to her touch and her hold, "I was back there... even though I could feel the warmth of the sun on me," she looks at the window, "my mind... memories brought back everything of what I felt... heard and..." she wills her emotions back. Not wanting to let tears come out, "the feeling of no escape. Not knowing what was going to happen," her eyes grow moist. "Hearing it all like my being here is only a _dream_!" she says in frustration and feels the tears slip down.

"You are fine and you are safe." Alex pulls Kara's face up to look her in the eyes. "Do you hear me? You are safe now."

Kara looks into her eyes and stares into them, pressing her lips together tightly she closes her eyes and nods. Trying to take strength from the both of them and take from her confidence. Opening her eyes, she takes deep breath, "I am _safe_ ," she gives her a small smile.

"Yes. Safe in your loft, with your many pizza boxes and empty take out trays!" She exclaimed smiling looking into her wet blue eyes. She gently wiped her eyes with a tissue. "You are safe and loved by all!" She gives her another tight hug.

Mon El stood by watching the touching scene.

Kara wraps her arms around her, holding her firmly, grateful and looks at Mon-El in the corner and smiles at him. She rubs her back in appreciation, "you have no idea how good it feels to be here... with _you_ ," she sniffles. "I wish I was as strong as you Alex," she mutters and pulls back to smile at them both. "No offense Mon-El..."

"Hey! No offense taken! I know how strong she is!" He walks over and joins in the hugs.

"You two are the best... I don't know what I'd do without either of you," she hugs them both closely and treasures the moment. In her home, in her room, with two of the people she holds close to her heart.

* * *

She is full and complacent right now. The wine barely affecting her after drinking over a gallon of it. She realizes she is in danger of falling asleep!

General Schott waits on the outskirts for her to let her guard down. Ready to slap the cuffs onto her.

She decides a change of location is in order and she launched herself into the sky. She noticed it was a little difficult to fly straight even with the aerodynamics of her cape _._ _'Rao! I think I am a little drunk! How is that possible?'_ She wondered as she could never get drunk before.

She narrowly flew into a tree! _'Better stop flying before I crash.'_ She thought to herself, circling around and landing in the very same tree she almost collided with. She was tired, and felt safe, so she laid out on a leafy thick branch and soaked up the sun rays.

Soon it was becoming more difficult to keep her eyes open, she succumbed to sleep.

General Schott grumbles to himself, grabbing a branch he begins his climb. Careful with each one he uses to not slip up or snap a twig.

She is out! The wine affected her making her even more tired from expending all her energy. The Sorceress powers are fully dependant on her equilibrium and it is off right now. She is rapidly going down deep, because she thinks she is safe and secure to be able to sleep.

He finally reaches her and watching her features and slips the cuffs onto her wrists and ankles. Watching to see if her eyes snap open or not and waits to be sure.

She groans from the sudden pain but is too lethargic to react. She tries to move her hands, and now registers that she can't. Her eyes open to see General Schott's face uncomfortably close to hers.

"How...?" She asked thickly, still drunk.

"I've kept my eyes on you," he whispers and pulls her to go across his shoulders. Soldier style and manoeuvres all the way down with the drunken Kara Queen on his upper back. Once able he set her down carefully in the back of the hummer, not wanting to suddenly anger her he takes great care to be gentle.

"You can't just cart me in! Why don't you fight me one on one? Because you are too scared of me!" She tried to blast the ankle cuffs off of her with the Sorceress powers, but the kryptonite in the cuffs severely weakened her. "I am going to be sick!" She cried knowing she was about to heave.

He rolls his eyes, "there's no fighting you one on one because your the only Kryptonian alien and no one can match you. Don't pretend differently," he grabs a bucket and places it next to her.

She makes immediate use of the bucket. Feeling very sick from the wine and the kryptonite. She was trying hard to stay awake, the kryptonite cuffs sapping what little was left of her energy. She felt them moving and not driving long before he again carried her over his shoulder to their new destination.

"Put me down!" She ordered crossly.

"Uhhh no," General Schott says and brings her into a cell full of red sun emitters. He sets her down onto the cot. "We will have your sentencing carried out tomorrow, you sleep in here."

She groaned, now feeling the heat of the red sun sapping her strength. "I am going to die." She stated to no one in particular.

* * *

Hours have gone by since Kara told Mon-El and Alex about what happened and then having that nightmare. She went to bed early, getting a bit of rest but not sleeping properly. Remembering the electricity coming out of Kara Queen's hands and her words echoing in her head. A boom of thunder sounds and her sensitive ears pick up on it, sitting upright in bed with beaded sweat across her hairline.

The sound of lightning had been replaced with the crack of a whip in her mind. Looking next to her she sees Mon-El sleeping soundly, she slips out of bed, shaking a little as she walks to her living room. Hands rubbing her biceps as she reaches her large picture window to see the rain pouring against it.

Seeing the rain caused a shiver to run through her body at the memory of the cell where she resuscitated Kara and kissed her to help calm her. Sitting on the window ledge, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them she watches the now blurry city.

Resting her head onto her forearms as silent tears well up in her eyes, "I made her run off to her death... because I didn't love her the same way in return. I killed her," she whispers to herself. Recalling watching her getting whipped, her arms tighten around her legs, her own body rigid as another crack of thunder sounds.

Mon El came over to her and wrapped his bare arms around her. He hugged her and kissed the crown of her head. He was in pajama bottoms and he held her tight, standing while she was sitting looking out the window.

"It's not your fault. You cannot blame yourself for another's actions." He pulled her face to him so he could look into her eyes. "She was having allot of instability due to the new powers. I can't help thinking it is that and not you at all."

Her bottom lip quivers, "I didn't return her affections... the darkness inside of her came out because of me... she went back to Earth X because I hurt her that badly," she leans into him.

He explained gently. "I mean she did cause us to have to chase her down. And sorry but it's true. She made you have to cart her back to the DEO even before she went all magic user. She has a history of bolting. That is _not_ your fault sweetie." He kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you so much, and it hurts me when you are hurting my sweet Kara." He takes her lips and kisses her deeply.

She wipes at her eyes and flinches at the next lightning boom, "I feel like I killed her... I hope she isn't dead but the odds are against her." She returns the kiss and holds onto him.

"She is strong. If she stays there yes, the odds aren't in her favor. She may realize her mistake and come back. Come back to bed. I will tire you out enough to get some sleep dear." He smiled sweetly. "I think we should get you checked out with Dr. Hamilton tomorrow. Okay?"

Lightning lights up their loft for a much bigger bang to go off. She grabs a hold of him instinctively, "if you can block out the whip-" she presses her head to his chest. "I mean... the thunder... I'm all ears," she smiles at him sadly. She ducks her head down, "I don't think you want someone who's a mess," she closes her eyes.

"You're not a mess my sweet Kara. And yes... I still want my Kryptonian Princess. Do you still want a deposed Daxamite Prince?" He grinned.

Looking up at him she presses her lips to his, "thank you," she whispers and kisses him again while wrapping her arms around his neck.

He picks her up and carries her bridal style back to bed.

* * *

No way anyone would get over the events that easily after the trauma those two Kara's went through.

Do you like the direction it is headed in? Let us know!

-SLITH/LVEZ


	10. Escape From X

I will have the chapter title up later, I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

Collaborated with LVEZZ

* * *

When Kara Queen awoke, she would notice she is chained to her bed. General Schott is sitting in the corner of her room, reading, he'd been sitting there all night reading and watching over Kara Queen. Now and then he'd ask for a cup of espresso or something to keep him going through the night.

She looked around her room and spotted the General. "Why are you still here?" She bit out angrily.

"Believe it or not, I'm protecting you," he looks up from his book and flips the page. "I won't let anyone harm you before your sentencing while you're in this state," he continues reading.

"When are you sentencing me? I thought you already had my trial when I escaped last time!" She shook her head angrily. The red sun emitters completely making her human. She knew she would be helpless against a firing squad.

"Taking away my power is _not_ helping! All you're doing is setting me up to be _slaughtered_ " She taunted angrily.

He looks at his watch, "in a couple of hours... and missed your trial because... oh! You weren't here for it," he closes up his book onto his index finger. "I sent agents to that DEO place to do recon on what my twin had said. Used the computers and learned he was right... imagine my surprise when I find out that the exact same face has done so much _good_ on her planet that they gave her a statue for saving them from being taken over!"

"Why don't you just shoot me in the head now and get it over with!" She growled. "Did you ever think I could change as Well? I have! I came back because I gave up!" She could feel a strange sensation in her. She felt human, yet she still had the Sorceress powers.

"Are you going to let me get up to use the facilities? I assume you have a wash room somewhere? I drank allot of wine!"

She thought about everything, how the powers had been fueling her temper. She had to apologize to Oliver!

He stands up and walks over to her, "if I release you... your more than likely going to snap my neck. However... because of how much you had to drink, I will escort you to the bathroom," he folds his arms over his chest. "You say you've changed?" He walks closer to her, "prove it," General Schott pulls the keys out but doesn't use them yet as he watches her closely.

"How?" She growled.

Tilting his head to the side, "for starters, calm down," he unlocks her from the bed post.

"See how calm you would be chained like an animal!" She growled angrily.

He sighs, "why do I get the feeling that even though you came willingly... that if I took down the defences you'd take off? I do not wish to treat anyone like an animal... it is as a precaution because we don't know you or these changes you've said you've done. All I see is aggression, now do you want to use the bathroom or not?"

"Yes, free me. Even as a prisoner I have rights!" She snapped. Her Sorceress energy was rising again she could tell. Fortunately, she burned off the wine. She felt the Sorceress in her pulsing through her veins.

He rubs at his chin, "you know... my twin fought for you. He defended you," he looks at her in curiosity.

She could tell her powers were coming back! The red sun emitters were no longer working. Only the bite of the kryptonite cuffs could be felt. "What did he say? And are you going to let me up or not? Getting a little desperate." She admitted, trying to hold her temper. She did _not_ want to tip her hand yet. "Without the risk of angering you further- may I say your twin is _alot_ nicer than _you_!"

He watches her, "I saw him more as a weasel at first... even punched him for blocking me." General Schott starts pacing in the room, "he refused to give you up to me... _refused_ which had me think... why would he protect someone that so many on our Earth want punished?" He looks at her giving her a considerate look.

"He grew a pair and got into my face... which told me that you must be either really good at hiding what you are, or you've changed," he prepares to adjust her to go to the bathrooms but will not remove the cuffs. He looks up at her, "despite what you may think... I too have changed."

She smirked. Deciding it was best to keep her opinion to herself. She gets up and looks down at her feet. She makes small steps away from the bed. "Well? Where is it?"

General Schott walks with her and opens up a panel, a hidden door to the cell that pretty well looks like the inside of an outhouse. Only with proper plumbing, he stands on the other side of the door to give her privacy.

"Are you going to lower the settings? This is _not_ going to be easy with the cuffs, let alone the kryptonite hurting me!" She snapped holding out the cuffs for him.

She is trying hard to hide the fact the Sorceress in her protected her super powers from the red sun emitters. She could fry him where he stood, but she was biding her time...

He grunts, "fine... or..." he turns to look at her, looking into her eyes. "A show of good faith?"

She cocked her head. "Good faith? Sure, if that is what you want to call chaining me like an animal." She purred dangerously.

Folding his arms, he thinks hard, "I remove the chains and cuffs... treat you like _any_ other convicted criminal... you say you came here to face the music?" He looks at her, "I am _trying_ to not be such an ass anymore, much like your husband."

"Don't talk about my husband. Lower the settings of the kryptonite please. I am not asking you to remove them." She bit out needing to use the facilities. She was pretty sure she could fly too. "Although the ankle cuffs would be nice." She quickly added.

He picks up on chatter in his ear microphone, tapping it, "I need an officer to swap places with me then... thank you," he drops his hand as a fresh, older officer comes in. "Lower the kryptonite settings as a show of good faith, she needs to use the bathroom. Please treat her like any other human being or you'll get a court martial so fast and be stripped of your rank before I pass through that door," he instructs and looks at his watch. "1 hour Kara Queen," General Schott leaves the two and the officer lowers the setting.

She suspects this. She waits for the officer to lower the settings and steps in. She realized she could break the chains, but the kryptonite was weakening her. She was not sure if she could fly far. So, she used the time to plot an escape while in the bathroom.

Quite a few minutes went by before the officer became uneasy. She had been in there awhile.

The officer clears his throat, "Kara Queen... is everything okay in there?"

"What do you think?!" She snapped.

The officer hears a loud commotion as she explodes through the outside wall of the outhouse cell.

Tapping his earpiece, "sir... she escaped!"

She realized it was going to be difficult keeping her balance with arms and legs cuffed. She flew straight up like a rocket to put as much distance from her and the rebels.

She tried to pull the cuffs off her legs to no avail, even with the kryptonite settings lowered, it still burned her ankles and her hands trying to remove them. She pulled a little too hard sending herself in a tailspin heading back to the ground. _'Oh Rao!'_ She exclaimed in her head as she felt herself free falling back down.

The officer could clearly see Kara falling back. She is doing a SG right now. Free falling on her back.

Winn has a team go out to retrieve Kara Queen from her crash site, informing to increase her cuff kryptonite levels as the council members had arrived early. He wasn't surprised by this as he picks up the bullets.

She is dazed, but not completely unconscious. She is only showing a little blood seeping from her mouth.

"General Schott, she is aware of her surroundings. Even though she is in a crater!" One if the team to retrieve her informed him.

"Should we prepare her for execution?"

"Do not harm her, bring her out front of city hall please," General Schott informs them.

She is lifted out of the crater. Her outfit torn in a few places. Her wrists and ankles heavily bruised and cut from the kryptonite.

"Yes Sir." They loaded her in the back of a truck, preparing to leave.

Soon they got to City Hall, and they lowered her to the ground. She tried to struggle, still concussed from her fall, she tried to locate the Sorceress inside her again.

The council members are all lined up at the top of the stairs. Two officers are dressed in Rebel Uniform just as General Schott is, a crowd has gathered with news crews.

A team of 4 heavy guards haul her up and hold her still dazing in front of the Council.

A woman steps forward with the papers in her hands. "With the evidence in my hands and discussion about the accused standing before us... former General Kara Queen has been brought here to answer for her crimes during the war. After deliberation we concluded a firing squad of our final 3 Kryptonite bullets will be what she faces." The woman looks at Kara Queen with anger in her eyes. General Schott steps forward, "do you have any last words?" He asks and watches her carefully.

"May you see the light of Rao when you burn!" She spat, and quite a bit of blood came with it.

The four guards held her, one shook her and grabbed her face for the outburst. "Shall we chain her to the post Sir?"

Kara could feel the heat vision building in her eyes. She quickly closed them.

She started plotting on how fast she could fly out without crashing this time and get the device and get back to Earth 38. She also quickly thought about _why_ she even opted for being killed!

General Schott shakes his head, "no," he wipes at his face with a cloth from his pocket. "Hold her firmly." He steps back with the other two, loading their rifles with the single bullet each.

 _'Oh yeah..._ She thought in her head. Her heart had been broken...

"Ready!" The safety is taken of and guns are cocked, "aim!" General Schott orders and they all lift their rifles and rest their finger on the trigger as they look at the target.

He looks at her and then focuses, "FIRE!"

"Seriously?" Her eyes popped open just in time to feel the first bullet hit her in the sternum.

The guards held her as she was hurled back from the impact.

She felt her body shatter from the impact of all three kryptonite bullets. The heat vision exploded out if her frying all four guards that were attempting to hold her. The Sorceress powers were the _only_ thing keeping her up and moving with three kryptonite bullets in her. She knew she had little time before she bled out.

She used her heat vision and took out the two other shooters. They quickly became charred bones. She raised her hands and burned through the cuffs, once hands free she threw _wizards fire_ onto Winn Schott- the same that had been used against her _twice_. Winn Schott once General of the rebels was nothing more than _ash_ at her feet.

She watched as the cameras followed her and everyone else did a mass exodus away. She launched herself in the air and super sped, time was of the essence, back to the lake where she had buried the device.

She nearly crashed plowing into the lake but allowing it to stop her fall.

Now in a world of pain she crawled out and grabbed the rock pushing it away from the shallow grave the device has been placed in. Quickly grabbing it up, setting it on the last portal it was set to- she activated it.

Soon the portal appeared. She couldn't fly! She couldn't walk! So close she had to figure out how to get through before she went unconscious.

She decided to crawl through. Barely staying conscious she rolled over through it after crawling her way up to it. She made sure to hold onto the device as she crashed onto the floor of the DEO hallway. Exactly where she had been before she left.

Kara realized she made it back before she collapsed from her near mortal wounds.

* * *

What are you excited about for the new season? Batgirl? Dark Supergirl?

-SLITH/LVEZ


	11. Demons In The Head

What I type for Oliver are things I make myself ^_- I drove my writing partner crazy.

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

* * *

A mix of smells waft into Alex's bedroom, a mix of meats and noodles as Oliver has been working for the past hours in her kitchen. Alex wakes up. She smells the aroma of food. Quickly getting a house coat on she comes down the stairs quickly.

Oliver is stirring a pot and has an apron on with a few pots on the go on the stove, the remnants of chopped vegetables are on the cutting block and the sink is full of bubbles with the tools he used for cooking. He smiles at her, "taste this," he grabs a wooden spoon and scoops some of the meat sauce onto it and hands it to her. Beef, bacon, carrots, celery, garlic, along with several spices.

"Delicious!" She exclaimed eyes closed in appreciation. "Where did you learn to cook?" She asked him. Eyes back open again.

He grins, "let's just say I got a knack for it... when someone is always snacking you learn how to keep up," he picks up a rubber maid container. "That is part of your dinner lasagne for work," he shows her a large pot is simmering with a whole chicken in it.

"Homemade chicken noodle soup... and I thought you might want a change down the road and set you up with chicken lasagne as well. I've got potatoes already sliced up for scalloped potatoes and I'm thinking a beef stew... oh and dinner for you will be fresh steaks with," he goes into the toaster oven. "Baked potato and your choice of a side of mushrooms or beans," he finishes and turns to face her looking pretty proud of himself.

"Wow! You want a job as my cook? You could be the live- in cook/domestic. Light cleaning."

He blinks, "I didn't think you'd want me around for longer than a week to be honest and I want to make myself useful," he blushes as it has been a while since someone liked his culinary so much. He didn't want to let on that he was doing it all to keep himself distracted; the focus of the cooking kept him from thinking about all of the recent events.

He gives her a smile, "well... to be sure your getting all of your _necessary_ brain food, sure. Now when do you have to go into work and the majority of this is being prepped to be frozen for work lunches. It doesn't hurt to plan ahead."

"I am off for the next 24 hrs. Now about 18."

He whistles, "here I thought you had to work in a couple of hours," he rubs his hands together. "I will need a gym to go to... I'm not getting equipment to stink up your place," he steps to the fridge and peaks inside. She could smell strawberries and he closes it back up. "Desert is prepped as well... now... what would you like?" He tosses the kitchen hand towel over his shoulder.

"Steak and beans. No shrooms. Don't like them and neither did Kara growing up..." She quickly put a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, I will try not to bring her up." She told him facing the floor. Her floor was made of the same dark wood flooring.

He shakes his head, giving a sigh, "it's okay... for me cooking is my therapy... and right now I am just going to accept it," he shrugs and walks around the counter. Placing his hand onto her shoulder, "you didn't have to accept me, after she'd left, you've got no obligation to me... and for now... the way I see it," he looks at his wedding ring.

It takes him a moment before he pulls it off, "I don't want to hold onto a false hope..." he sets it onto the counter. Looking suddenly awkward, "how do you like your steak and more mushrooms for me later!" He changes the subject as best he can.

"Let's eat a steak dinner together!"

Raising his eye brows, "no-no-no," he holds up two index fingers. "I just watched The Help," looking awkward, "it was the first thing on the TV and I didn't want to break your TV. According to them... the help do not eat with the boss," he points at her.

"You are not the help. You are my friend and we are eating together silly!"

* * *

Mon El is already worried trying to get her to see the doctor- but Kara is being stubborn. What else is new?

Kara is watching the news, looking for someone to save or something to make an appearance at. Wanting to fly again, wanting to get out really, "I'll see the doctor later..." she pouts and looks up at him. "I'm fine."

Though deep down she knows she isn't, but she wants to try and work through this one on her own. That and she doesn't want to be stuck there on doctor's orders.

"No Kara dear you are not. You woke up from a panic attack hearing the thunder remembering the whip." He told her walking over to her and squeezing her shoulders. They heard her cell phone go off. "Leave the criminals for the police sweetie." He told her handing her the cell. "It's Alex."

Kara frowns and wants to hug herself when he mentions it but takes the phone, "hi Alex," she greets without much enthusiasm.

"What's wrong?" She asked picking up on her moody sister.

She groans and looks at the floor, "what isn't lately?" And regrets her words, "I mean... last night... each boom of thunder had my flinching as though it were a whip. I don't want to be stuck in the DEO while being looked at under 'doctors orders' Alex. I just want to get out into the city."

"I am not going to the have you looked at. I called for another reason. Are you sitting down Kar?"

Looking a little puzzled, "thanks and yes... why?"

"Kara Queen came back to the DEO this morning." She waited for the onslaught of questions before she told her more.

Standing up quickly, "is she okay? She willingly came to the DEO? When did she arrive and why didn't I see this on the news?"

"It wasn't on the news because she came directly through a portal. We have her device. Took it from her limp hand..." She swallowed. "She was shot Kara, but the doctors are working on her. She _is_ still alive."

"I thought you would like to know. We have not informed Oliver yet. We thought we would see how she fares after surgery. I swear I think she has gone under the knife more than you lately! She is _certainly_ more reckless!"

She covers her mouth in shock, "oh my Rao!" She looks at Mon-El. "When should I come in? Should I come in?"

"She will be in surgery a few more hours. They have been repairing her lungs."

Kara sits back down, shaking a tad, "Alex... what're her chances?"

"Hon, I am not going to lie to you. She's flat lined three times. If it wasn't for our skilled medical team, she would be gone already. We have blood stored, but between your injuries lately and now hers, we could use a deposit to the Kryptonian bank!" She tried for humor.

Rubbing at her eyes, "three flat lines..." she swallows, "I'll be there in less than four minutes."

"Okay. I will get everything ready for you to donate. You don't have to take the kryptonite needle. We will put the red sun emitters on you okay? Just a soft drain in powers nothing painful. Bring Mon El. He can keep you company!"

Kara looks at him, "got it." She hangs up, "Kara Queen is here, in surgery and has flat lined 3 times, they need blood. You and I are going there now."

"Okay." He agreed, he knew he had to be there for support for her and her twin.

Kara super sonicked on him causing him to strain to keep up. She made it in even less than 4 minutes. She quickly was greeted by her sister as she flew through the window deck of the DEO. Alex hugged her for a moment knowing she needed one.

As soon as they headed down to the Med Bay Mon El swooped through it, moving so fast he stumbled upon landing. He quickly headed to the Med Bay.

Alex set Kara up and put the lamps on her. "As soon as you soften I will do the lobotomy for you." She hands Kara a jug of orange juice.

Mon El entered. "Rao! You are fast!" He told her sitting by her on the exam chair. "Hmm red sun. Fun." He stated in a tone that was anything but fun.

Kara takes it and nods, "thank you Alex," she smiles at Mon-El. "It's better than a Kryptonite needle."

"I love you sweet Kara." He picked up one of her hands and gently kissed the top of it. "Yes dear, no pain." He agreed.

"If all goes well... you and I are going to have fun tonight," she assures him. Knowing her twin is alive and on the same Earth brings so much relief to her. "And... we need to plan something else."

"What is that?" He asked expectantly still holding her hand.

She presses her lips together in uncertainty as to if it's the right time or not. She shakes her head, "nevermind... now is probably not the best time."

"What sweetie?" He held her hand up against his cheek, rubbing on the back if it

Smiling at his gesture, "with all that's happened... my Mom back in the picture... what I went through recently and all... I want to treasure more of life." She kisses him, "I want to see about planning for our future?" Feeling a little uncertain, like there's still a cloud over her head.

"You want to be my Kryptonian Princess? And are you sure you don't want to be with your people? I mean I was welcomed as the former Prince. You could stay with them if you wanted. I can stay with you."

She shakes her head, "this... _this_ is my home now. Here with you, J'onn, Alex, Eliza... I will happily visit them for special occasions like other families do. But no, I want to stay on Earth, as your Kryptonian Princess," she smiles.

Alex stepped back in. "Just checking your progress." She feels Kara's arm. "Ah you are starting to feel fleshy. Good sign. Probably another thirty minutes or so."

Looking up at Alex she blushes but nods, "well... we've got things to talk about."

"We? As in you and me?" She asked checking Kara's blood pressure with the diagnostic machine. She frowned. "Kar have you been incredibly angry or upset again? Your blood pressure is a bit high today. We need to calm you down before I draw blood." She told her sternly.

"Once you are human, I can give you simple aspirin and it will lower it." She informed her.

Kara shakes her head and groans, "I'm doing my best... sorry," she hangs her head. "It hasn't been easy... I was blaming myself for Kara Queen and the storm last night brought it all back," she looks up at her. "I think I'll need to see Dr. Livingston honestly."

"I was going to gently suggest that. But first thing's first dear." She holds up the IV. "I vant to suck yer blood!" She said in her best Dracula imitation. They used to watch all those cheesy movies growing up.

Mon El laughed outright. He knew about the many vampire movies made on Earth.

"Here dear, take two nope better make it three of these." She handed her a cup with aspirin and some water.

Mon El smirked watching the two sisters.

Kara scrunched up her nose and gives her a small poke, "better than your last impression," and takes them. "Are you sure 3?" She looks at her skeptically.

"Oh Yes!" Pokes her back. "I am sure."Taps her on the nose. "Wow it is so nice when you are soft!" She bends down and hugs her little sister. "So cuddly!" She giggles. "I'll be back after a bit and check your pressure." She walked out.

"Your Sister is great! She always makes me laugh! I _love_ that about her!"

Kara smiles fondly after her, "maid of honour right there," she looks at him. "Sister and best friend."

"I completely agree!"

And he bends down to kiss her. "Mm softest most luscious lips in creation." He looks at her lovingly. "You are so beautiful."

Kara's cheeks go crimson, "look at you with all the compliments."

"Well can I help it that you hooked the most available Prince of Daxam and should be damn proud of it! Back in my bachelor days- well the term love 'em and leave 'em fit me." He looked down at her. "I am not proud of that past at all."

"But you made me into a better person. That is what you do! And I love you for that dear." He kissed her on her soft lips again. "So so beautiful." He murmured playing with a golden lock of hair.

A few more minutes and Alex came back in to check vitals. "Better." She decided. "Still high though so won't take too much today." She started drawing the blood out of Kara's arm.

Mon El made a face but held her good hand in support.

Kara rubs his hand with her thumb, "something tells me you'd enjoy some red sun in the bedroom," she winks.

"I think it would be fun to try. It would work on me too you know."

She grins at him playfully in the hopes of things going back to normal soon, "I know... I recall."

"I think we should try them. Make is feel the same as on our planets." He enthused watching the blood come into the tube and into the bag. "Your blood looks just like human blood." He told her fascinated.

Raising her eye brows, "I knew that," she looks at him in the eye. "I find myself really lucky to have you in my life... especially since all that has transpired."

"I am the lucky one to get you back sweet Kara." He kissed her on her soft lips again. "Yes, definitely emitters! Now I know what Oliver was talking about!"

Kara blushes crimson again and returns the kiss, before slipping her tongue into his mouth to tease him for later.

"Ahh" he moaned pulling back. "Don't raise your pulse Alex will yell at me." He whined.

Kara smiles, "we'll have to bring them with us for tonight," she smiles.

"Ok!"

* * *

What are you liking with the progression? Talk to us ^_^

-SLITH/LVEZ


	12. Dessert and Conflictions

As the title suggests but the focus will be on Oliver, ^_- enjoy!

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

* * *

Oliver and Alex had a nice dinner and are now talking in the living room. "I can set you up at my gym. We'll go there tomorrow." She told him.

Oliver goes into the fridge, pulling out what looks like a sponge cake and a bowl of strawberries in sugar and cool whip. "That would be great!" He smiles at her, "I'll try to not make you look bad... or I could give you pointers, I'd love to spar with you."

"Hey! I was quite a fighter when with the rebels." She told him laughing. "I can hold my own with my former Nazi!"

He pulls out a small plate each and puts a small cake onto each, then spoons strawberries onto each and then tops them off with the cool whip. Handing her a fork he pulls out his own out, "we shall see."

She forks it and takes the delicious treat into her mouth. "Oh god Oliver!" Is all she says around the delicious mouthful.

He grins and blushes, "music to my ears," he forks a piece for himself and moans in enjoyment. "Yeah... I'm good."

"You are going to spoil me!" She declared.

Patting his chest after the second fork, "I shall try," he winks.

"Speaking of..." She puts the plate down. "Are you still with my Sister if she ever comes back? I don't want to be a downer, but we really need to address this."

Swallowing he looks down, "I... really don't know. Hearing her say it was over put a dagger into my heart."

"What ...how did she say it? What was being said? It wasn't even addressed to you correct? I asked my twin and she said it was more off handed due to the damage between the Kryptonians."

He looks down cast, "I overheard her saying it to her twin," taking another fork. "Right mind set or no... that cuts deep. That she would decide for herself..." he looks up at her, "she wasn't there though. She's guessing... trying to make me feel better."

"I mean did she cheat? Yes, and with the twin no less! But they did think they only had each other for comfort. It all went bad when they got back. Or so I heard."

He finishes his treat, putting the dishes into the sink. "She would not even talk to me about what happened on the way back. I was fearing for her life, kept trying to be there for her and she shut me out over letting me in... and I get the vibe she fell in love with her and no longer cared for me in the same way," he looks at her.

"I just think she is a survivor and if she survives the wrath of the rebels she might make it back. Well that's possible, but who knows? If she makes it back she may not feel that way anymore." She put a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. "I'm just saying, if she does manage to make it back- give her a chance to explain."

He bites his bottom lip, "the fact that she fell for her twin... cast me aside for another woman... given _everything_ we've been through," he looks at her, "when the time comes... for you... I'll see... if the time comes. But right now... it hurts and I want to put the pain into the past."

"Okay, but not that I am making excuses for my idiot sister- they were in _space_ and had no one but each other. I had always suspected she was bi. Kryptonians are bi sexual actually, did you know that? They are love the one you're with regardless of sex."

He holds his hands up, "can we please drop it?" His face going red, emotions swimming through his eyes.

"Okay." She gets up and puts the dishes in her sink. "I'll be in my room resting. Thank you for a great meal." She looked at him with pained brown eyes and headed upstairs.

"Right now for all I know she is dead or never plans on coming back," his eyes brim with tears, "I have to let her go and if things change I'll address it then but right now... she _left_ me."

"Yes, got that. Need to take a shower." She told him shutting the door.

* * *

So, time goes by Kara has donated and is now resting on the exam chair. The emitters have long been turned off. Before she is ready to go, she is given an update by Hamilton.

She sits down by her exam chair. "Thank you for donating Kara. We went thru the rest of the stored blood." Dr. Hamilton told her.

She took her by the hand. "Kara Queen came through the surgery well. She was shot by three kryptonite bullets. One in her sternum damaging the right lung one in her shoulder collar bone area, we are hoping that bone heals correctly. And the last in her abdominal wall. No major organs were harmed there. The main concern was the lung."

She looked at her pained face, sighed and continues. "She apparently was mistreated. Signs of shackles are on her wrists and ankles. She burned them off with her heat vision." She saw tears well up in her eyes, so the doctor grabbed a box of tissues. "Lastly she must have fallen while flying. With the trauma to her body and a severe concuss ion we can only imagine how badly she was injured."

"She is on life support on a respirator breathing for her..." Dr. Hamilton stumbled on this last statement. Her voice caught. She took both of Kara's hands, and moved closer to her chair. "Kara this is not going to be easy to hear."

Mon El leaned in to squeeze her shoulders in support.

"Kara, your twin is in a deep seated coma."

Kara feels her heart racing, a large lump in her throat as she holds the tissue to her eyes and nose. Recalling her own coma and knowing the ship that helped her is gone, she closes her eyes _. 'I did this...'_ goes through her mind feeling anguished

She squeezed her hands."I'm sorry." She stood up. "Do you need anything? I am here if you need me okay?"

Kara nods, "thank you," she whispers, tears flowing down her cheeks. _'If it weren't for me... she wouldn't have taken off'_ she thinks and covers her face with both hands.

Mon El sat on the edge of her chair and pulled her face into his chest to sob. He rubbed her back trying to calm her. "Let's get you out of here." He helped her up and took most of her weight.

The doctor watched the two leave, she made a quick call.

Kara went with him, not noticing much else going on around her. Her world is spinning around her, she didn't think it could get worse with her twin and low and behold, it did. She holds onto Mon-El's shirt, fisting it and finally uttering, "I did this... this is my fault." Wiping at her eyes she curls into him, "I shouldn't have kissed her in our cell... it wouldn't have lead to us getting together and kissing more... and _everything_... Rao what have I done?"

"I sent her to her death and now she's barely hanging on because I didn't feel the same way about her!" Tears are flowing like a river down her face and she feels as though she may as well be back on that cold cell floor. Remembering the sounds in the background, haunting her, and the need to comfort her twin, to try and stay positive no matter what. _'That's what heroes do... they fight'_ she remembers her words to him when they were in a dire situation on Slavers Moon.

"Shh sweet Kara. None of this is your fault. She became unbalanced and over emotional due to the magic powers." Mon El assured her, trying to calm her.

She looks up at him, "then why is it every time I think I do something normal I get reminded of the mistakes I feel I've made?" Her eyes are red and puffy, and her chest is tight. "I want to move on but get pulled back again every time... it makes me wonder sometimes," she looks down at his chest.

"It is not your fault! I told you she went a little off from the Sorceress powers. I feel she will somehow get through this Kara. Don't give up hope!" Mon El told her hugging her again. "Do you want to go back to your loft?"

She holds onto him and thinks about the Sorceress, how she changed things back then. "When she was at full strength... it took over her... " she looks at his shirt and sniffles before taking a deep breath. "She had better," she swallows and looks up at him, "yes, please."

Kara pauses and turns around to pick up a couple of red sun emitters before she goes back with him.

The two of them fly back to her loft. "They told you they will inform you of any changes with her." He told her squeezing her shoulders affectionately. "She is strong. I am sure she will pull through."

Alex, dreading the call, pulls out her cell to call Oliver and inform him about his wife. She knew it would be a tough call. She took a breath and dialed her twin's cell.

* * *

He stumbles into the apartment, holding his head as he comes in covered in sweat from running around the block.

Oliver had run into a couple of drunks and got into an exchange, on his way back he got lost. A small cut in his left eye brow, the result of a rod hitting him in the head. It wasn't a strong enough him to hurt him badly. Walking into the bathroom upstairs he sheds his shirt to get more comfortable. Opening the medicine cabinet as he doesn't want to disturb Alex.

Alex got the phone as she slowly awakened. She was surprised by how quick she went under on a full stomach.

After few moments of listening, she jumped out of bed and grabbed a robe. She quickly flew down the stairs. Didn't see Oliver straight away so called to him. "Oliver! Are you around?"

He hisses through his teeth as he uses an alcohol swab, "in here," he grunts as he starts cleaning the blood. "I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to upset you," he calls out.

She runs back upstairs nearly tripping on her robe getting to his bathroom. "What happened?" She asked shocked.

"I went out for a run and... got into a mix up with some drunks," Oliver answers and presses a fresh piece of gauze to it.

"The other Alex is on my phone for you. You need to take this call."

Oliver looks at her in confusion, "okay..." he switches hands with the gauze to take the phone

"Oliver?" Alex asked hesitantly. "I have some news for you. You may want to sit down for it."

He turns and takes a seat on the toilet seat. Removing the gauze to check and see how much blood there is, "okay... I'm sitting."

"Your wife came back critically injured last night. She was shot with 3 kryptonite bullets, along with other trauma that she suffered. She is in ICU and I am sorry Oliver... she is in a deep coma." She paused to hear for his reaction.

He lowers his head, scratching the back of his neck. Closing his eyes, "what're the chances she'll come out of this?" His voice is void of emotion. He showed concern at first but then his face was grave and finally mute.

"Dr. Hamilton is not giving a prognosis. It's bad Oliver. We held off telling you till now. We wanted to see how she fared through surgery. Oliver, she crashed 3 times through surgery. If it wasn't for her strong physiology they would have lost her."

She paused then continued. "I will keep you informed if you want. No need to visit her. She is on life support and wouldn't know you are here anyway. Again, I am sorry." She paused again, "Did you get a cell phone yet? Or do I need to reach you through my twin?"

Oliver wets his lips and closes his eyes again, "thank you, I have a phone you can reach me at. I don't recall it right now, I'll reach out to you later..." he rubs at his face, "thank you... again."

"Are you alright Oliver? You know you can come here if you want to, I'd like to help you through this if I can." She told him over the phone.

His head is still hanging, "I feel... that perhaps... my prior assessment may have been correct..." lifting his head he looks at the wall ahead of him before looking up at his Alex. "When I know more I'll contact you... I took my ring off earlier as I felt it was best to put the pain into the past and accept she was gone," he stands up and looks at himself in the mirror to look at his head. "Now... she is there in body... for who knows how long and how she feels about me... I'll call you later... sorry, I suck at this," his body goes rigid and he looks down at the sink.

"Okay. Call later. I am sorry Oliver." She hung up.

"She is still alive. Is there anything I can do?" His roommate asked him concerned.

"Heh... option A I scream out loud in anger and beat the stuffing out of a pillow or punching bag for all that I can't talk to her about..." he looks at her. "Option B I wallow, get really upset about what I can't control, seek comfort and make an ass of myself," he dabs at any remaining blood in his eye brow. "Option C... Treat my wife as though I lost her when I got her back... as though she isn't going to wake up... and move on. _try_ to find someone who won't see me as an ass hole," he looks for bandaids and the polysporin. "You need to get your rest for work though."

He gives out a light chuckle, "I am not telling you option D because..." he shakes his head to forget about it. "I'm sorry about hurting you earlier," he looks at her, "the last thing I want to do is mentally or physically harm."

"You didn't harm. I just feel I overstepped. I really don't know what you want to do. If you still love her, and she makes it through, well she is going to need you Oliver."

He pulls out the ointment and puts it onto the band aid before putting the band aid on. "I'll see how far Option C gets me... might devolve to option A in the end and then D," he walks over to her, looking into her eyes. "How are you holding up?" Oliver touches her shoulder.

"I am fine. I mean I don't wish anything bad on her- but she's been public enemy #1 with me for a _long_ time. And although you were the leader- you never ordered me killed." She sat down tiredly in the hallway.

Surprised to hear her openly talk about her sister, he sits down next to her. "I am grateful for that fact for many reasons... I get the feeling your harbouring a lot of anger. If you want to talk about it," he pulls his knees up and puts his arm around her shoulders.

"She tried to have me killed. I know she has changed, but it is too hard to just say it's okay. You know?"

"I know I need to forgive her, but to be honest, the whole time the three of us were together, I _resented_ her! I didn't want her around. I am sorry, I never felt that resentment with you, but you didn't try to kill me!"

Oliver listens intently and frowns, "you saw that she was going to turn into something you knew she wouldn't like in the end. She wouldn't listen, and it became about getting ahead or survival... I'm not sure. So... I had asked you to join us thinking I could help create a bond... that you two could get closer. I see now how wrong I was," he looks at her, "she has changed... and it isn't easy to forgive a death sentence... me? I ordered people to be tormented or killed... I gave her orders."

Gently rubbing her shoulder, "I think... if she ever comes out of this coma, you two need to talk. And I mean really talk or you'll keep harbouring this anger and she'll continue to feel guilt and not know how to make it all right in the end," he pulls her into him. "All I want to do is make things right with everyone, to be a good person, I want to do right by you and everyone else I'm close with."

"I don't know that I want to resolve it. I think it's better the way it Is- not addressing it and just going with the flow. She is too volatile, and she is even _worse_ with the Sorceress powers."

"She may never come out of the coma. She is pretty deep as my twin stated."

He wants to say something more, but he knows he'll just end up making her angry. Right now is not the best time anyways, he closes his eyes and gives her shoulder a gentle rub again. Looking at her, "I hope that... my bringing you here to this Earth proved to be for the better for you. I know that your probably used to being on your own and I hope that... well that I am good company for you in the end." He smiles at her softly.

Reaching his free hand over and touching her chin gently, hoping he's not over stepping. "You are a brilliant woman Alex, and you are beautiful..." he watches her eyes, "I hope I'm not crossing the line here when I say that I really like your smile. And that your brown eyes are captivating and someone else will see what I see and know..."

She looks at him puzzled. _'Is he hitting on me?'_ She wondered. "I know Kara hurt you. I think you are attracted to me because of the hurt from your marriage." She told him gently.

"But that is the operative word. Marriage. You are married. I think divorcing her while she is down probably isn't the nicest thing to do."

Oliver shakes his head, "I... I just want you to know your worth in someone else's eyes... that you deserve to be loved..." he groans and rubs at his face. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean..." he bites his bottom lip in frustration as he doesn't know of how to say what he is wanting to without upsetting her. "All I'm trying to say is... when I'm gone..." he looks at her, "I just want to know that you'll have someone you can lean on and be sure your eating properly."

He moves to stand up, "I'm sorry... I'm not used to talking like this, the last person I tried to get to open up to me on this level was Kara. I'm trying," he rubs the back of his head, then shakes his head, "never mind, it's not your problem, you need to get your rest and I need a shower..." He goes into his duffle bag, pulling out a fresh set of clothes before going back to the bathroom. He stops in the doorway, "I've always found you attractive by the way... I've just never acted on it."

"When you are gone? Where are you planning to go?"

Pausing, before going in, "I'm not leaving just yet... I just mean when it's time for me to leave your place," he looks over his shoulder at her.

"Okay, but we discussed it and you said you would be the caretaker here for me when I need it. Cooking, light cleaning. Now you want to leave? Where would you go? Did you want to stay with your wife? I am not meaning to pry, but I don't know what you want."

He nods, "I'll stay here as long as you want me here. Keep the place clean and three solid meals a day." Oliver steps into the bathroom, "I'm sorry if I overstepped tonight," setting his clothes onto the counter before closing the door. A moment later he opens it again, "where's the extra towels?" Realizing he's got nothing to dry off with.

"What about Kara? Until we hear otherwise she still lives. Are you going to address this or simply divorce her while in the coma?" She goes into a closet and hands him some towels. She looks at him for an answer.

He freezes in the doorway and goes tense, "after what I'd heard and everything else that is being speculated... I honestly don't know what to do."

"Can you at least tell me if you still feel something? If you want her to survive? If you care? The reason I am asking is... I am a doctor as you know. You may be asked if she should be taken off life support."

He grips the door frame tightly, "I do care for her," he relaxes and stares at the floor. "I of course want her to survive, I couldn't wish ill on her or anyone else," he looks at her.

"Then maybe you should see her. If she doesn't come out soon, they will disconnect her. Umm...I am not sure how to say this without sounding wrong." She looked at him. "Why don't you take your shower first then we will talk."

He looks down at himself, "you have a shift soon though."

"Not for another 8 hrs or so. Take your shower and we will talk."

Groaning he closes the door and goes in, finally able to take a shower without anxiety attacks.

After 10 minutes he comes out towel drying his hair, fully clothed. "Okay... what do we need to discuss?" He folds it up neatly and hangs it on the rod. They sit at the dining room table over coffee.

"You have to understand you are married to an alien. That being said, they will keep your wife in cold storage in case Supergirl ever needs organs tissue whatever. They will keep her as an organ bank." She looks at his pained face. "It's common here. We have organ donation on ID cards if someone chooses to donate and their life is over. Sadly, Kara will have no choice. I know that is what they will do."

He rubs his face with both hands, "what are the odds she'll wake up? I won't let her plug get pulled."

"I don't know. But if you still care about her I think you should see her."

He places his face into his hands, "and if I'm holding onto someone who doesn't love me anymore?" He looks at her through his fingers.

"You won't know until she wakes up." She tells him drinking her coffee. "The longer she is on it the more they are going to see a reason to discontinue it. As her husband you have to let them know your intent for her. Her twin can't make the call. You have to."

He nods and folds his hands together, "okay... I'll go and see her and tell them my take, you've got food for maybe a week. I'll set you up with proper breakfast foods before I go," he closes his eyes. "If you were in my position, if you were married and in this position that is... what would you do?" He looks at her seriously.

"If it were my spouse I would be by their side regardless. From what I am hearing 3 days have gone by. Her surgery was earlier, and Alex didn't call me till the next day. Fortunately, she has an alien physiology because if human ...well the longer on life support the harder it is for the patient."

Dropping his head to the table he lets it thud and does an extra thud. "I am an ass hole..." He mumbles.

"Hey," she said lifting his face by his chin. "You are not. What's wrong?"

"Yes... I am," he groans, "I was accepting that I'd never see her again. That maybe," tears prickle at his eyes, "I lost her heart to another. I was letting it all sink in to let her go and work on getting by... hearing she is back and in a deep coma that she may never come out of?" He throws his arms wide, "well I was half ready to give up and move on again thinking I'd never talk to her again. Here in body but not in mind... I am an ass hole... I can't even give a decent compliment to you without-" he bites his bottom lip in anger at himself.

"Without what? Oliver you are having emotional issues from everything you have been through. I want to help you and as a doctor I am telling you what is going on from a medical standpoint. They do have the perfect donor and that is what they would do. It's a grisly business but unfortunately that is her fate if she doesn't come out or have someone deny donating - a loved one - for her." She looks at him, "If you don't want that it has to be you saying it for her if she passes."

"So yes, you need to go back and state your intent for her. It's a tough call, but hopefully you won't have to make it and she will come out."

He places his forehead onto the table, letting it gently thud and letting out a deep breath. "I... I like you Alex," he lifts his head, "I am being honest, and it comes from our time spent all together. I will go and see my wife, see her state... and if things don't look good I would like to come back here... but if you don't want me around because of who I am and the fact that I like you... I'll stay away."

"I will call the DEO and have them pick you up. You are always welcome here Oliver. You both have changed, and I see that."

He lulls his head to the side, "even though I find you attractive? I would never force anything but good food onto you because I respect you... but I should get you food ready for your mornings," he stands up and forces his mind to work on recipes.

"Okay but just don't over do it. I am not used to having decent meals anyways!" She laughs.

Counting off his fingers, "if I'm staying your not getting take out unless I'm not up for it... I should probably stop getting into fights... you'll treasure my hands otherwise," he winks and goes into the kitchen to start pulling out bowls, tools and ingredients.

"I'll make the call. Get an update." She walked out of the kitchen. She dialed her twin.

* * *

Ouch-ouch-ouch! What do you think of Oliver in this Chapter?

-SLITH/LVEZ


	13. Dying For Love

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

* * *

J'onn is sitting next to Overgirl, reading a book out loud to her in the hopes it'll help her.

Alex walked up to J'onn. "Can you please try to reach Kara Queen?"

Looking up, "yeah, sure," he closes the book and sets it down. Standing up he places his two fingers to his head and the others onto her forehead.

"Have you tried to reach her before now?"

"Briefly, it isn't easy when someone is in this state... the mind is a mess," he looks at her. "I'm not going to give up on her yet, she's strong like your sister and has come very far."

"Are you getting anything? What do you get? I have heard both the doctors giving no hope of recovery. As a doctor myself I feel they may be right."

He gets nothing. No activity at all.

"J'onn I see your face. What are you getting? The truth. You are a terrible liar like my Sister."

He frowns, "nothing... yet," he looks up at her, "please... give her time. How long did it take for your sister to come through after Reign?"

"Two days. But she had Brainy to help her through it. How about if Kara tries thru you?"

Resting his hands onto his hips, "how is your sister?"

"She is not handling it well. She thinks it's all her fault she ran off. I have tried to tell her the woman has a history of bolting."

"But I know she wants to try to get through to her. The way Overgirl feels about her- she would be best to get through don't you think?"

He gives a firm nod, "bring her in... and ask her what happened with some of the red sun emitters," he gives her a look.

She smirked. "I have an idea... do you want me to tell her to bring them back?"

He smirks in return, "naw... so long as they're being _safe_ , that's all that matters."

"I will tell her to bring them back J'onn. They are expensive."

He shakes his head, "I'll take it up with the President, I'm sure she'll sympathize," he sits back down.

She gets the phone call and picks up. Listening she nods and hangs up. "My twin is asking for Oliver to be picked up and brought to his wife. Now we'll have two people to try to reach her." She makes the call to Supergirl.

Looking up from his book, "if things go South... I can't imagine how either will feel... more than heartbreak," he commented.

Kara is stepping out of the bathroom, towel drying her air, "thank you for last night... it helped," she smiles at Mon-El sadly.

"Umm thank you! I like doing it human, what do you think?" He asked expectantly.

Kara's phone rings. Kara blushes, "slowing down for one is nice... I'm able to enjoy the intimacy more I think," she walks over and kisses him on the top of the head. "And for the talk," she answers her phone.

"Kara, J'onn wants to try to reach your twin thru you."

She jumps, "of course! I'll be right over!" Getting excited about the idea of reaching her twin.

"You want company?" Mon El asked.

Kara puts the towel away and nods, "yes, please... I'm a little nervous about what the outcome will be honestly."

Mon El walked over to her freshly clean body. He put his hands on her waist and kissed her bare shoulder from behind. "You are still soft and delicate." He mumbles into her ear. Turning her around to face him he kisses her on the lips. "Sorry I can't resist you especially when you are standing there all fresh for me."

"Mmm..." she looks over her shoulder at him. She watches him turn her to face him and she wraps her arms around his neck loosely. "What? Standing here naked?"

"My turn to shower." He told her slipping his pajama bottoms off. "Yes, you being clean now I have to get clean." He smiled turning in the shower.

"Ahh cold water! Kara you used all the hot water!" He laughed jumping into it.

A few minutes later he stepped out with a towel around his waist and looking for his clothes.

She holds his outfit up, "wanting this?" She teases.

He grabs his Valor outfit and they head to the DEO. "You little minx!" He accused her kissing her on the way back by grabbing onto her and kissing the side of her face mid flight.

"You know? I wonder how easy it would be to make love in the sky?" He teased her getting off her back and flying alongside her.

She giggled, happy that she can be light hearted and just, well, happy. She turns to face him, "you actually want to try that?" She is surprised by the comment.

"Well yeah but it would have to be far up in the sky. We have Supergirl's rep to protect after all." He told her as they flew into the window of the DEO.

Winn saw Kara fly in. "And Supergirl has entered the building!" He announced to no one in particular. He grinned at her. "They are waiting for you."

"Thanks Winn," Mon El commented as they headed to the Med Bay.

Kara smiles at him but it starts to fade, "thanks Winn," she adds and touches his shoulder. Taking a deep breath.

They quickly super speed to medical. J'onn stands up, "Oliver won't be here for a while, it's just going to be you and me," he informs.

Kara sees her twin. Attached to a various array of medical machines keeping her alive. The respirator breathing for her - her body swathed in a gown and white sheets.

She really couldn't see much of her twins face as The mask was covering most of it.

"She's very pale..." Mon El commented. "I will sit over here." He sits on a nearby chair.

Alex comes over to hug her sister. "How are you doing?"

Kara gives her a big hug, "I'm doing a little better, Mon-El's helping... I just hope that I can actually talk and get our problems resolved," she looks at her. "Are you okay? I know it can't be easy seeing my face on a bed like this."

"Kara, if we can't reach her soon. We are going to have to let her go." Alex explained to her looking into her eyes. "We want to give her time but..." She took a deep breath, "The longer she is not preserved the harder it will be to use for organ harvest. And that is what the doctors intend for her- so that if you ever need it, we will have her for you. I know it sounds terrible, but we should be realistic."

Kara fights her bottom lip to not quiver, she looks at Kara Queen. "Okay..."

"Supergirl has to survive!" She stated.

Looking back at Alex, she gives her a small nod, "I know... I just want her back."

"I do too. For you sweetie. Let's see if the two of you can reach her." She looks at J'onn.

Mon El sat. Listening, watching, hoping.

J'onn reaches out his hand to Kara and she takes it, placing his free hand onto Kara Queen's he closes his eyes and concentrates.

They both see a swirling blackness. Nothing but black emptiness but then they see coming out of the fog of darkness Kara staring at them. She is lying on the ground bleeding out from the kryptonite bullets and in considerable pain.

They both run to her and Supergirl and J'onn cover her bullet wounds. "Finally got you... Kara everything is okay, in the real world your recovering!" J'onn says as he looks at her pale face. "You need to wake up Kara... please, come back to us," she smoothes her hair back to try and comfort Kara Queen.

"I am hurt. I am dying. I can't come back." She says, resigned to her fate.

Kara can see she has given up. Supergirl leans down closer to her, "you can come back, Oliver is coming to see you too! We've both taken you leaving really hard. We want you back."

"No, no one wants me... I don't want me. I need to rest." She closes her eyes. Resigned.

Supergirl caresses her face, "he was so upset... he overheard you mention that your marriage is over... it broke his heart, he loves you Kara, and I love you too!"

"I am not good for him. I am not a good person." She cries starting to convulse. J'onn can feel her body spasming under his hand.

Kara holds her face in both of her hands, "this is just the darkness in you talking! You are a good person! I know this!" Her face is inches from hers.

"No I have done terrible things. Time to be put out of my misery. Please just let me go." Her heart is rhythm is petering out and they can all see she has given up.

Dr. Luthor injects her IV with adrenaline to keep her heart pumping.

"It's now or never!" Hamilton shouted above the monitors going off warning of her failing health. "She's going unless you can get through to her!" She told J'onn.

Kara kisses her, "please, don't leave me... don't leave your husband!" She looks into her eyes. "Please! Wake up!" She begs.

J'onn looks at Supergirl. "You're up-get through to her." J'onn watches the two, "Kara Queen you have so much to offer the world, you can redeem yourself. Whatever wrong you have done, you can redeem yourself. Forgiveness can be earned, and I believe in you, come back to us."

"I can't too tired ... no where for me...bad person." She can see she is losing consciousness in her own mind.

"She's dying." J'onn told her softly, still in the mind of the stricken woman.

Kara noticed Overgirl is not in her suit in her mind. She is in a hospital gown bleeding out ..

Supergirl takes the kryptonite bullets out of her as quickly as she can to help alleviate the pain. "I'm not giving up on you Kara! We need you! I need you!" She takes her hand tightly. The blood has stopped running she notices.

"She doesn't have her suit on." J'onn mentions to her. "She has lost her identity, her self worth."

Supergirl caresses her face with her left hand and with her free hand holds her right hand tightly. "Look... you want to do good? You can! And you already have! You helped me with Reign! You have a home on my Earth and the world is going to need another me down the road... I just know it with my track record."

She presses her forehead to hers, "you helped me so much when we were alone... you opened my heart and showed me new things... you showed me there is so much more to you than meets the eye. I know you can do so much more sis... _so_ much more."

"She has stopped bleeding. She is listening."

"We have a normal heart beat again." Hamilton told J'onn while in deep communication. With Kara again.

"Fight Overgirl! You are Overgirl! A powerful Sorceress! No one can stop you. Only you can stop yourself!" J'onn tells her.

"She has lost her identity her self worth. If we can bring that back to her she will fight for herself." They see she is still in the gown with the blood stains of the bullet injuries."She sees herself as a victim and unwanted. She doesn't want to come out Kara."

"At least her body stopped crashing." He commented checking what they were doing outside her mind.

Supergirl holds onto her twin, "our Earth needs Kara Queen... Dark Sorceress... natural bad ass and sister," she feels a tear slip down her cheek.

Kara looked at her twin. "I am bad and dangerous. It's safer if I stay here."

"We could use you for the DEO Kara we _need_ you!" J'onn spoke up.

"Too...dangerous."

Supergirl looks at her sadly, "we'll get through this like we've gotten through everything else. Okay? You didn't get my cloned organs for nothing," she smiles. "I didn't carry you up that steep cliff for nothing... we didn't bond over nothing either."

"We did bond, didn't we?" She looked at her still confused.

She smiles at her, "yes... you've helped me so much... and I need you to continue helping me. Help everyone, be better than me," more tears trickle down her cheeks.

"How can I do that? I am dangerous, dark I cannot help you when I can't control the darkness."

They realise the darkness swirling around in her was the Sorceress magic.

She strokes her cheek, "you helped me with the World Killers didn't you?"

"Yes..." her gown dissolved and turned into her Overgirl suit.

J'onn nudged Supergirl _excited_ since Overgirl had her outfit back on. "You're doing it!" He whispered.

"I am sorry we couldn't save them all." She told her starting to sit up.

J'onn sees they have her and is about to bring her up from unconsciousness.

He takes Supergirl's hand and together they reach out to Overgirl's hands.

"Come with us Kara Queen." He tells her, looking at Supergirl next to him.

Supergirl takes her hand and helps lift her, "that's part of the job..."

She allows them to lift her. She falls forward very dizzy. J'onn catches her. Smiles at the two of them dissolves out of Kara's head back to reality. They are now staring at her still form.

"Did you reach her?" Hamilton asked expectantly.

Kara's hands moved, hesitantly at first, then urgently trying to take the respirator off. The intubation tube choking her.

"Yes!" Supergirl exclaims excitedly. Bouncing around happily and then moving aside for the doctors to help.

The doctors immediately removed the equipment, gently extracting the intubation tube and respirator.

Kara calmed down after the equipment was all removed and she stopped choking.

Her eyes slowly opened to her surroundings. She saw both her twin and J'onn standing on either side of her bed. "Thank you for coming to me..." She told them weakly, her voice barely audible from the respirator equipment.

"Welcome back." Dr. Hamilton told her, checking her vitals.

She nodded satisfied. "Her readings are getting stronger."

"Of course... believe it or not we do care about you," Supergirl smiles.

J'onn is given the news by Winn that Oliver's plane was due to land in an hour.

"Thank you." She looked around. "Water please?" She asked. Hamilton quickly poured a cup, grinning broadly. "Her body is miraculous! She already wants water!" She told the two handing Kara Queen the water.

"Sip it, don't shock your body." She warned her. Kara nodded sipping instead of gulping.

She looks at the two of them, but then faced her twin.

Supergirl grins and steps towards her, "hey... it's really nice to have you back."

"I am sorry about us...it never should have gone that far..." She looked down at the water in her cup, suddenly feeling the water needed to pull her attention, as she started feeling embarrassed over everything that had happened.

"I am sorry I blamed you and ran off like a fool. I am bad..." She sighed beating herself up for her part in it all. She sipped some more water. The coolness easing her sore throat from the respirator.

Supergirl takes her hand, "it's okay... we didn't know we were going to be rescued... you comforted me. We went through a lot together, Mon-El has the gist of it," she motions to him in the corner. "But, Oliver overheard you commenting about your marriage being over. He's in his way over here. He was staying with your sister," she strokes the back of her hand with her thumb. "I thought I killed you..."

"Okay, it's time she rested. We don't want to overdo it." Hamilton told them both. "You did a wonderful job bringing her back. I see total and complete recovery for Kara Queen now. We could not have brought her back without you."

"Why would you think that?" Her twin asked.

She realized they were in her mind, as she was swathed in a gown and sheets. No super suit to be seen.

"You took off back to your world... I thought they were going to kill you and it was because of me," Supergirl answers, and gives her hand another squeeze. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay," she held onto her twin's hand. "I did leave to die... that was not your fault. But in the time I was there, I realized I wanted to live. I am sorry I have you blame and sorrow for my stupidity." She said saddened.

"I really am sorry." She let go of Kara's hand.

Supergirl presses her lips together and hears an alarm going off in front of Winn's computer. "Duty calls... I'll be back later to check in on you. Please, I forgive you," she smiles and looks at Mon-El.

Kara Queen laid in her bed watching all the bustle around her. She was weak and powerless, so they were able to start her on the necessary nutrients, vitamins etc. And Dr. Hamilton made sure to push the fluids and watched the levels. Kara was bedridden due to her extreme status of critically dying, and she understood the business around her for that reason.

She tried to track the doctors and nurses around her, even looked disapproving when she was dealing with intense diagnostic exams. She decided it was better than being dead so accepted all the poking and prodding she was dealing with.

Oliver has to stop at the observation room. Her bed is in ICU isolation, so he doesn't see her upon entering.

He is on the phone with Alex as he gets into the DEO, "you turn the dial to convection her bake... the images are on the side of the toaster oven," he smiles to himself as he goes down the stairs. "Yeah and set it to 250, wait for it to beep, put the waffles in... you'll know it's ready when the red inside shuts off. Yeah... then set it to 5 minutes, it'll beep when it's ready and then pour on the _real_ maple syrup on... no that stuff is crap!" He shakes his head as he stops at observation to see Winn sitting at his computer. "Bowl of fresh mixed fruit in the fridge, enjoy!" He hangs up. "So..." now looking quite uncomfortable.

"Hi, we heard you were coming. Do you remember the way to the Med Bay?" Winn asked.

"I will escort you." Alex told him walking up to him. She gives him a light hug. "How are you doing?"

He nods, "yes... how is she?" He puts his hands into his pockets and looks at Alex. He returns the hug happily.

She smiles. "Let's go see shall we?"

"Mmm... I've been at war with my emotions honestly... started cooking up a storm for your twin as therapy," he commented.

She leads him to the Bay. "Well I am jealous...I bet it's good food!" She teased.

He raises his eye brows, "well... I'm not one to brag but she hired me to be her chef. I wouldn't accept a roomie who only has time for take out," he comments.

She smirked at that while holding the door to the ICU open. "There's been a development. I will leave you to her."

They got to the Med Bay quickly, and Alex led him to a separate room. She opened the door for him to see she was not only alive but up and off life support before walking out.

His jaw drops, "you're... you are awake?" He walks to her bedside in shock.

Dr. Hamilton shook his hand in greeting. "She just came out of the coma between Kara Danvers and the Director getting through to her. She is still weak so don't tire her too much please." She too walked out to give privacy.

"Hi Oliver," she looked up at him.

Oliver swallows and takes a seat next to her bed, "hey... how're you feeling?"

"Well I am still very weak, but I am alive." She looked at him, weakly grabbing for his hand. He noticed she was very pale. "I am so sorry for hurting you. I was hurting and wanted nothing more of myself. I tried to kill myself I became so weak and pathetic. "

She looked at him barely able to squeeze his hand. "I hated what I had become. What I turned into around my twin. I am so sorry I was terrible to you and hurt you. I wanted to tell you that. I am glad I could come back to tell you this."

He strokes the back of her hand, "calm down... your getting worked up and then Dr. Hamilton will kick me out," he moves closer to her.

She looked down at her sheets, suddenly very interested in a stray thread and started picking on it as a distraction.

Oliver looks at her hand, "I've never ever seen you as being weak..." he looks up at her. "I know on that planet you got scared... and more than likely very angry... but that also proves to me how you are not weak. Because you don't take crap, not even when the odds are against you so never think of yourself as being pathetic," he looks at her hand again and gently strokes it to try and help warm it.

"What... did you turn into around your twin?" He looks up at her confused.

Tears started to well up in her eyes. "I left to meet my end Oliver, then I was too weak to accept my own fate. I ran off like a coward, like the weakling that I am. I knew with my indiscretions that you didn't want me- and I understood. But I took the coward's way out through a firing squad and couldn't even die properly!" She started to sob turning her face to cry into her pillow.

Dr. Hamilton was alarmed and quickly walked over to her bedside. "What just happened?" She asked Oliver quickly.

He stands up and holds his hands up defensively, "I didn't mean to make her cry! Honest, she's just..." he looks at Kara, "feeling weak, after I tried to tell her she isn't," he looks back at the doctor.

"Okay, Kara you mustn't upset yourself like that Okay? Your body is still recovering from all the shock it has been through." She administers a tranquilizer in the IV and walks out.

"She just gave me something..." She accused to Oliver.

"Anyway, I am very sorry for my terrible behavior. I understand if you can't or don't want to forgive me. I am a bad person..." Tears welled up again.

Oliver gives a small nod, "I know... something to calm you." He stands next to her, smoothing her hair back, "since we came to this Earth, you've become a good person. We were both terrible on our own Earth but thanks to those here... you can no longer call yourself a bad person," he looks at her seriously. "But... I have to ask you something... it's been nagging at me since you left," he sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and bites it.

"What Oliver? What else did I do to hurt You? I know I hurt you bad and I am sorry." She looked down again tears welling up in her blue eyes.

"Do you love... did you love your twin more than me?" Oliver asks quietly, he swallows. "It did hurt that you left but... hearing that our marriage was over," he closes his eyes, "I'm sorry but it's really been nagging at me," he feels his voice cracking. He thought on the plane ride he'd get angry about it all if he finally got to talk to her, but he finds himself breaking as much as she is.

"No Oliver, you are my husband. The intimacy happened because it was such hell we only had each other. We both agree that it was wrong and shouldn't have happened. I got confused and messed up from it. I told her I may have ended my marriage, not because I wanted to- but because of my part in the infidelities. I blamed her for ruining our marriage. The whole thing was awful which is why I couldn't face it and fled to my execution. Only they somehow couldn't get me dead. Oh I came close, but I survived and I think it is because of the Sorceress powers."

She took his hand weakly, trying to squeeze but barely doing so." I would never try to hurt you even though I know that is what I did. I am so sorry." She brought his hand to her lips and softly kissed him.

He could feel her cold hand in his, her lips though soft, felt cold.

She shivered. "Cold," she said closing her eyes.

He listens closely and sits down next to her bed, resting his head onto his forearms on her bed rail. "I can-" his voice cracks, and he swallows and clears his throat to try and find it again. "I... can accept that you had a fling with her... it doesn't bother me that you had fun with her," he lifts his head and looks at her. Eyes red with unshed tears, "I wanted to be there for you when we saved you. And you closed me out because you thought I wouldn't like it?" He gets up and sifts through some cupboards until he finds her blankets and lays them on her. He makes sure she is well covered, "I just wish you had felt comfortable enough to open up to me... I know you like to keep things in."

He leans down and gives her a kiss, caressing her face, "I'm sorry... I upset you... you need your sleep," he looks into her eyes.

"I was embarrassed and I knew you would not approve. I am sorry for keeping it from you."

She looked at the blankets. "Thank you for making me warmer again."

Oliver shakes his head, "rest now... please, you need to get better, okay?" Tears roll down his face.

"I still love you Oliver, and I understand if you no longer love me. I really am a bad person." She welled up again, pulling the covers over her sheets. "Sheets and a gown don't keep you warm..." She stated trying to get comfortable again.

He shakes his head, "stop saying you're a bad person... please," his shoulders start shaking and he sits back down again. Tears continuing down, covering his face to hide it. Looking through his fingers he finds the call bell and presses it for her, wanting to tell Dr. Hamilton about Kara being too cold.

Dr. Hamilton walked up. "Is there a problem?" She asked.

"She's cold... needs a bed cover," Oliver grabs a tissue and stands up. "I do love you Kara... get some rest, please," he gives her a kiss on the forehead before stepping out.

Dr. Hamilton checked her temperature only to see she was feverish. She quickly placed a thicker cover over her and injected insulin, antibiotics and other strong medication to ward off infection. "I'm sorry Kara, you are feeling sick from the effects of the coma. What I just gave you should ward off any more infection."

"Thank you doctor..." She could feel the strong medicine hit her like a train. She quickly went under.

Hamilton saw Oliver and walked over to him. "Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

His back is against a wall and his hands are covering his face, "is she going to be okay?" He asks as clearly as he can.

He takes a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, taking another deep breath he lets it out slowly. "I'll be in the training room if anyone needs me," he swallows, "I'm sorry but I've gotta work out my emotions," he turns and walks at a brisk pace.

Hamilton watched him leave.

Throwing his shirt off into a corner he grabs a roll of tensor and wraps it around his hands. Going to the nearest punching bag he starts going to town on it. The tensor shifting on his hands at the erratic hits.

Oliver called the twin Alex and briefed her about her sister.

"She's awake," he explains, "she's fighting infections from how long she'd been out and everything... she's apologized for hurting me... she is so pale right now... I've never felt her being so cold and looking that white," he rubs at his eyes. "And I need to apologize."

"Apologize for what?" Alex asked.

He wets his lips, "my inappropriate behaviour... I was hitting on you and it was because I am attracted to you. I think it was because when I heard my wife was in a coma... I thought she'd never awaken and that I wanted to be with someone. I am sorry for putting you into that position and for doing that," he covers his face with his hand. "I was being selfish and an ass hole and I'm sorry."

"I understand. You are not an ass hole and I am flattered but much too busy for anything other than a friendship. " she chuckled. " I am glad she is awake."

"I'll have good meals sent to you every week... you have enough to last you a week. I still care about your well being, alright? I'm going to stay here, I'll ask someone to pick up my stuff if that's okay... Kara really needs me... she apparently almost gave in," he looks up and down the hallway. "Anyways... you've got work and I'm holding you up, I'll stay in touch if that's okay?"

"Of course, and how are you sending meals? It won't last thru the mail it will spoil!"

She giggled again. "So, no, don't do that. I am fine." She assured.

Rubbing the side of his head, "I've actually heard of a way to send food. So yes, I will," he smiles and stands up. "I miss you... I hope it's okay to say that."

"And the things I said... I did mean them... I hope you find someone who saw what I do," he sighs and notices he's got quite some stubble.

"I miss you too. Be with Kara and stay in touch. I would really like it if you two visited when she is better."

"Tell her I said hi, I gotta go now."

He grins, "have an empty stomach when we do! I'll make a buffet!" Walking by Kara's room window, "take care Alex. And I will tell her you said Hi."

"Thank you. Bye!" She ended the call jumping into the shiny BMW and backing out of the garage.

Oliver steps into his wife's room, careful as he doesn't wish to wake her and sits down next to her.

Kara Queen is resting in her bed. The meds she was injected with helped her to overcome the infection.

Sensing someone was near, she opened her eyes to see her handsome husband.

He gives her a small smile, "hey... how're you feeling?" He takes her hand gently.

Oliver noticed she had a line that was giving her oxygen to her nostrils.

"Hi." She said smiling up at him.

"I apparently am not getting enough oxygen, so I am on this stupid breathing line. At least it's not that awful tube that chokes all the time!"

"I'm sorry about how I was earlier... I was being selfish about your needs and I was in a bad place with my emotions... but I'm here for you here and now." He lifts her hand and kisses it tenderly.

"I hate that intubation tube and so does my twin!" She giggled.

"No, I should be the one apologizing, I did this, I caused your stirred up emotions. I am very sorry Oliver I know I upset you. I... I have upset everyone." She tried to hide the tears, but they welled up again.

He stands up and caresses her face, "there's no need to apologize," he leans down and kisses her. "I love you," he says against her lips before kissing her with passion and stroking his thumb over her cheek.

"I love you too Oliver, I just don't know how or if I am ever going to be able to control these dark powers in me." She was now openly weeping.

He smiles at her, "you did with the World Killers... when you were held captive... you'll continue to do so as you are STRONG, and you are my WIFE and you can do ANYTHING you put your mind to."

"I shouldn't have sacrificed myself. But I knew if I didn't, Supergirl would have- and the light of her goodness would have extinguished."

Confused, "sacrificed yourself? What do you mean?"

"I had sacrificed myself to take on the energy of the Sorceress. I knew it would affect me, possibly even killed me, but I took some of that power, so my twin couldn't have before me. It worked, the Sorceress is still a little less evil and Kara stayed unharmed. But I changed, and I put a serious strain on our marriage. I am sorry for that my sweet husband."

"I am your wife- but I am also now a powerful Sorceress. I completely understand if you want out of the marriage. Okay?" She looked up at him, still holding his hand.

He frowns at her, "I have something to confess," he stands up a little straighter.

She is still looking at him, smiling bravely, trying not to feel bad about herself, or what she did to him.

"I... I have been living with your sister since you left. I didn't want to be around your twin as it was too painful... however while I was with her," he swallows. "I hit on her... after I learned you were in a coma, but she shut me down right away," he looks down ashamed of himself. "I am attracted to her, but when I saw you were awake... I felt guilt over everything," he looks at her with sadness in his eyes. "I am so sorry."

"There is no need for apology sweetie. Alex is a vibrant attractive HUMAN woman and though you say I have some of those qualities I am certainly not human, and I am even more alien now with the darkness in me." She smiled, squeezed his hand, she still was at human strength. " I completely understand."

"Speaking of alien..." She watched her twin walk into the medical bay.

He smiles at her with true happiness, "she told me to tell you she says Hi and she wants US to visit her," he smoothes her hair back and looks up at Kara Danvers. "The one woman to capture my wife's heart," he winks, "I'm not surprised," he looks at his wife. "You're my HOT wife." He steps away, "I'll give you some private time and figure out how to sneak my cooking into here." Supergirl blushes but also looks downcast at the reminder, watching him walk out. "You do have a way with people..."

"No, _you_ do!" Kara Queen told her. "You got rid of the evil in me just by being _you_."

"No, I did Not!" Kara Danvers denied it.

"You changed me with your bubbly light personality!" Overgirl declared smiling.

"How is Supergirl today? Staying out of trouble?" She teased.

She groans, "back to work actually... stopped a diamond heist. And a hostage situation... and got rid of a bomb at a class room," she face palms, "thankfully it was an accidental bomb. The students wanted to play a prank and trusted someone's guide lines without consulting, it was a huge mess in the end... but it feels good to be OUT and about..." she presses her lips. "I find myself looking over my shoulder... paranoid, Mon-El comes with me everywhere or sticks by. Not letting me out of his sight but giving me space," she looks down at her. "How come they didn't help you heal on Earth X like they did with Oliver?"

"I got away."

"They would have killed me if it hadn't been for the Sorceress in me."

She chose not to tell her she fried a lot of the firing squad on the way out.

There was suddenly an awkward silence between them.

Supergirl places a hand onto her shoulder, "I'm glad that you're okay, we've all done things we regret. And we've got time to make things right," she gives her a small smile. "And... sorry... if it was weird... me kissing you in your mind," she looks down at the bed rail. "I was just trying everything I could to bring you back and realized after that I could be leading you on again and that I'd be starting it all up again," she face palms and sits down next to her bed.

"It's okay. It's not like it didn't happen. I am happy we were there for each other." She told her honestly.

"You were trying to reach me, and you did. That's all that matters."

She stirred restless in her bed. "I am so tired of lying around!" She told her frustrated.

Supergirl nods and looks at her, "are we... okay?" She shifts a tad uncomfortably and rests her hands on her lap.

"We're fine Kara. Still close friends."

She pulls the oxygen line off her face. "I am so tired of this med bay!"

Supergirl places her hands onto her shoulders and holds her down.

Overgirl is getting restless.

"No way!" She tells her sternly, "you're not going anywhere. You're in no condition to go anywhere."

"I know but I am still sick of it!" She groaned. Staying down on her bed.

Winn opens the door as quietly as possible while keeping his eyes down and on a chart. Tip toeing as he makes his way to Dr. Hamilton's office, his eye's scan around and see that both Kara's are watching him. "Oh... your awake," he says embarrassed. "Sorry... I didn't know if you had your hearing back and didn't want to wake you," he adds a little spring to his step. "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news," he pouts a bit at the foot of Overgirl's bed.

She eyed him, uncomfortable with looking at the man who tried to kill her...

He feels a chill go down his spine, "Dr. Livingston will be coming into here to start therapy later..." he cringes at her look on him.

"Is that all?" She looks frustrated, "And why are you telling me This? Aren't sessions supposed to be private?"

"In fact, I don't like that you know _anything_ about me!" She growled sitting up in bed.

Supergirl looks back and forth and stands up, walking over to Winn. He jumps and smoothes his shirt down in nervousness, "I- I- I am sorry. He asked me to let you know be-because you won't be uh ready," he clears his throat. "To leave for his office and wanted me to let Dr. Hamilton know to set you up in a private room... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to piss you off," he looks at Supergirl.

"Go!" She growled threateningly.

Supergirl holds up her hand and touches his shoulder, "I'll be right out, okay?" She says quietly, and he nods before stepping out. She looks back at her twin, "what was that about?"

She could feel the powers flow through her, she grabbed onto her pillow and hugged it tightly cringing.

"Nothing." She answered curtly.

Supergirl places her hands onto her hips, "he was my best friend before and after I came out as Supergirl and has been the most supporting person next to my family. So yes, your going to tell me why you attacked him."

"Please...just leave me alone." She held her pillow harder, Kara could see she was puncturing it and filling was coming out...she had her powers back...

Supergirl walks over to her, "no..." she stands next to her. "I going to talk you through what your problem is, okay?"

She saw her hands crackle with yellow electricity, she held the pillow so hard she exploded it. A mass of pillow fluff now covering her. She threw off her sheets sitting up in bed with her pillow fluffed covered medical gown still on. Kara could see the heat vision building in her eyes.

Supergirl quickly moves to sit on her bed side and holds onto her shoulders firmly.

"Take some deep breaths Kara... you can do this... you can work through this... your emotions won't control you."

She breathes, and while she is she sees the electricity bouncing off her finger tips.

She is still full of fluff.

Kara looks at her seriously, "Kara... take another deep breath and talk to me please. He works here... I know you had a problem with General Schott... but you know my Winn."

"He tried to kill me." She bit out, the electricity arcing off her fingers.

"But my Winn didn't," she looks her in the eyes, "you can fight this and win, I know you can," Supergirl says and watches her hands in the corner of her eye.

"Maybe I don't want to fight it?" She heard her growl. Her voice going into a deep rumble.

Supergirl's eyes widen a little, "Kara... look at me please," she feels the hairs on the back of her neck raise. Feeling like she's going to deal with another version of a past foe. "You do want to fight this... I know you're good... I know you," she says firmly.

Overgirl does not look at her. She looks down at herself. "Where is my suit?" She demanded.

Supergirl reaches to her head set, "Mon-El... I may need back-up in the med bay. Please be quick," she tentatively puts her left hand onto her right hand. "You have to stay here, it's for your own safety and I'll keep you here because I don't want you to hurt yourself or anyone else."

She swings her legs out of bed and stands up.

Supergirl stands before her, balling her hands into fists, "please, don't make me hurt you."

"I know you..." she looks at Supergirl like an acquaintance and not the close friend she was. She laughs at her. "Hurt me? I think it is I who can hurt you."

Supergirl feels her blood run cold at the comment, "no..." she throws her right fist at her head to try and punch her out. "Mon-El!" She yells into her headset.

"Now, where is my suit? I am Overgirl and a powerful Sorceress. Don't make me smite you -young girl."

"Coming! I am flying as quick as can be!

"Did you just hit me?" She taunted, not fazed by the punch.

Supergirl feels her heart skip a beat, "the darkness has taken Overgirl..." she tries her freeze breath.

Hamilton walks up with a dart gun. "Stand back Supergirl!" She tells her taking aim.

Supergirl moves to the side, ready to protect Dr. Hamilton, "it isn't Kara Queen... shoot!"

More agents fill into the room.

Dr. Hamilton hesitates, she doesn't want to hurt her patient.

"You would _dare_ to shoot me?" Her heat vision built quickly towards the doctor.

Supergirl charges into Overgirl, shoulders her in the rib cage and tackles her into a corner. She tries her freeze breath again, "Kara Queen I know you're in there!"

J'onn steps into the room, "what is the meaning of this?" He demands.

"She's taken over by the darkness!" Hamilton told him quickly.

J'onn walks over but keeps his distance, "Kara Queen?" He tries tentatively, watching it all carefully.

"Yes... that is my name. I think." She blinks.

She looks at the doctor, then herself. She is standing still with pillow fluff in her gown.

Supergirl looks back and forth _'why in the heck can he get through and not me?'_ She thinks and looks at Kara Queen. "Kara... do we have you back now?"

"Where...? Where is my suit?" She asked confused "Back?" Her voice is muted, not the deep rumble it was.

Supergirl shakes her head, "you can't have your suit back yet, that and it's being patched up," she answers.

Mon El super sped into the med bay nearly colliding with Overgirl.

J'onn holds his hands face down, "easy everyone..." he eyes everyone. Supergirl catches him just in time.

"Patched up?" Overgirl quickly shook her head.

Supergirl looks at Dr. Hamilton confused, "I thought Winn was fixing it?"

"I need my suit... harder to fly without it." She said still standing feeling lost and uncomfortable in the gown.

Supergirl shakes her head, "the Sorceress just took over your body."

Alex followed Mon El as quick as possible to see what the rush was. She saw Overgirl covered in pillow fluff standing in her gown.

She also sees the gun in Hamilton's hand.

J'onn walks up, "I'm afraid for the time being you're stuck in the DEO until you've had a full psych evaluation."

"But... " she tried to put her thoughts in order but failed miserably.

Supergirl takes a step back and presses her lips together firmly, "it's my fault... she got upset about Winn and I tried to talk her through it and the Sorceress came out." She looks at her twin, "I'm sorry... and... she is really... really strong," she looks tense for a moment, "she wasn't phased by my punch."

She looks down at herself, still in the gown, still standing defiant. Then looks at J'onn. "I don't want a psyche evaluation. I just want my suit." She looked around again, assessing how hard it would be to escape.

Dr. Hamilton still stood by, holding the dart gun.

"You will be detained until we know you are safe from yourself and others Kara Queen." J'onn stated seriously. "Now I suggest you get back in your bed... NOW!" J'onn told her with an air of authority.

She lowered her head trying to process how hard it would be to escape. She finally came to the conclusion that she would be shot and hurt if she didn't comply. She walked back to her bed. She looked at her stern twin and sat down heavily.

"Lie down." J'onn told her walking over to her bedside.

Reluctantly, she complied, lying back down on her bed. Dr. Hamilton walked over to her bedside, still pointing the gun at her. J'onn pulled out the kryptonite cuffs, quickly slapping them on each wrist, hooking her arms on the sides of her bed. Hamilton covered him by holding the gun on her to make sure she complied. After restraining her hands, J'onn in turn placed heavy belts over her waist, legs and chest.

He looked down at the sad woman. "I am sorry...but you are dangerous." He told her finishing the restraints. "Once you are evaluated, we will reassess the situation." J'onn told her, he then walked away from her.

She looked up at her twin, back to being sad again. Once again laid out in restraints, she looked over herself and sighed. "Told you I was bad." She looked away from her in disgust.

* * *

-SLITH/LVEZ


	14. Dangerous

This was difficult to write, but in the end it came out right I feel. You decide.  
Collaborated with: LVEZZ

* * *

Supergirl looks at the agents in the room, Mon-El and Alex. She signals the agents to leave and steps over to her twin. "That was the first time I've seen the Sorceress come out of you... do you want me to leave?"

"No, just letting you know I am bad as stated." She said still ashamed looking away.

Supergirl places a hand onto hers, "what happened with Winn?" She asks curiously.

"You don't want to know." She answered still looking away.

Supergirl sighs and nods, "okay... I'll be back later, and we'll continue our talk. Did you want me to send Oliver in?"

"No, I don't want him to see me like this." She turns back to face her. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I have no conscious thoughts when the Sorceress comes out. Did I hurt you?" She asked concerned.

Supergirl shakes her head, "no... I punched you in the head after you said- 'I know you'" she swallows, "I realized I had to knock you out myself. I realized I wasn't talking to you anymore but..." she looks down trying to hide any sign of doubt or fear. "It didn't phase her," she looks at her.

"What do you mean it didn't phase her?" Kara asked worriedly.

Supergirl looks at her seriously, "she asked if I hit her... she didn't feel my strength... she is _much_ stronger than Reign."

"Oh Rao... No wonder I am restrained. I am incredibly dangerous..." Her voice cut off and her breath hitched. "I am sorry for all the trouble I caused." She closed her eyes and balled her fists.

Supergirl touches her hand, "we'll get through this... you can't fight her physically but mentally, you can... otherwise," she wets her lips and swallows, "it's just me."

"You can't fight me as the sorceress. I am too strong and can hurt you."

"Kara, please promise you won't fight me!" She begged her friend.

Supergirl nods, "the Sorceress is too strong and can kill me," she agrees. "But you've kept her locked up for a long time now... what happens when she comes out again?"

"I don't know! Just don't fight me please!" She looked at her with saddened eyes. "You want to know why I freaked out when I saw Winn?"

Supergirl shakes her head, "it's my job to protect the other's, I will fight her if she comes out again."

"You can't I will kill you Kara! Just pump me full of kryptonite. Promise me if I start to attack again that you will have me killed." She paused in her grief. "I _killed_ General Schott!"

Supergirl thinks over what she's said and sits down, "there has to be another way. There has to be a solution where you don't die," she looks at her. "You killed him? When?" She asks confused.

Holding onto her hand, as best she can with the cuffs, "I want to understand what caused you to turn dark because of Winn."

"They put me in a firing squad. I ... she bit her bottom lip, sucking it between her teeth. "I fried him and others for hurting and almost killing me."

She balled up her fists again. "I don't want you hurt! Promise me you will kill me!"

Supergirl watches and listens closely, "was it you or the Sorceress?" She asks and shakes her head, "I can't kill you."

"I am not completely sure. It may have been me. Maybe you can't, but others can. Promise me that you will allow others to stop me!"

She puts her face into her hands, "you killed him because he shot you?" Supergirl looks up at her and stands up. "No, I am not going to have you killed! I will find a way around this, just like the other Kara and Sam."

She panicked and pulled hard, pulling her cuffs from the sides of the bed "You have got to listen! Kara I am dangerous!"

"Kara! Move away from Overgirl _now_!" Dr. Hamilton advised, holding the gun in her hand again

Supergirl shakes her head, "I'm fine Dr. Hamilton," she says over her shoulder. "I know, the Sorceress in you is dangerous but you're not."

"Arghh! These cuffs are hurting me! Kryptonite can kill me! The darkness can beat the red sun weakness, but kryptonite stops it."

She starts breathing hard as she pulls against the straps.

Supergirl stands up, "stop!" She orders her twin firmly.

Hamilton steps up to her bed, ready to fire the dart. Kara's voice got through to her. She ceased her struggles.

Kara looks at Dr. Hamilton, "I need to do something, could you set her up in a private room please?"

Hamilton nodded, set up isolation, closed the curtains and had her bed moved into the new room.

Kara walks to Dr. Livingston's office and knocks.

"Yes Kara? How are you doing?"

"Feeling troubled... really... I know I need to have a session with you about what happened, but I feel there's a more pressing matter," she looks at him seriously. "It has to do with Kara Queen... I need to bring Winn in to see her as before... she changed. There's a darkness inside of her and I want to talk to her... and I want you to be there to see it, please."

"Of course. I have been getting all the updates. I am worried about her." He admitted, grabbing a tablet and heading out the door with her.

When they got to the Med Bay they heard Hamilton raising her voice to Kara. "That is why you have a bed pan and a catheter. You don't need to get out of bed."

"I am perfectly capable of walking to the bathroom!" Overgirl told her struggling.

Kara walks taps her ear bud, "Winn?"

Spinning around in his desk chair, "yes ma'am! How may I help you?"

"I need you to come down to Med Bay to see Kara Queen," Kara says, right to the point.

His eyes shoot open and he sits up, "no way! Not after how she reacted to me earlier! And I heard about what happened after!"

Kara looks at Dr. Livingston, "I need to talk to that other person... I need you to trigger that... person out of her. I will not let anything happen to you, I promise."

Winn drums his heels on the floor, "fine... but you owe me!" He stands up and meets her.

"No." She answered sternly. "The orders are confined to bed, which is _why_ you are restrained." She walked out to greet Kara and Livingston.

"Sorry about that..."

Kara nods and looks at Dr. Livingston, "where will you be?" She holds up her hand to tell Winn to wait. He happily waits outside.

"I will be in my office. She already doesn't like me, don't need to add to it."

Livingston smirked. "Not looking forward to this," he muttered.

"I just hope this doesn't turn violent..." Kara steps into the room. "Hey..." she greets.

She glares at her twin. "I want to use the bathroom! They won't even let me out of bed to use it!" Livingston rolled his eyes and then looked at Supergirl.

"We are already going to bat with a strike." He told her, fortunately she knew about baseball.

Kara cringes a bit, "I'm going to bring someone in here... because even though I know you won't approve... it's something I _have_ to do." She swallows, "come in please," she calls over her shoulder. Winn walks in next to Supergirl, "hello... Kara Queen," he says in a small voice, obviously nervous.

"What in Rao! Kara what are you playing at?" She asked angry. "I don't want _anyone_ seeing me like this! Especially _him_!" She accused looking at Winn.

"Get out! All of you! This is beyond embarrassing!" She pulled on her cuffs desperately wanting out of the humiliating situation.

Supergirl walks over to her, "I know, but you need to see him... I need to speak with the other you," she says firmly.

"I am _me_! _Quit_ talking like I am two people!" She shouted at her twin, anger now being fueled by the overwhelming humiliation. She pulled violently at the cuffs. Kara could see she was damaging the kryptonite emitters in the cuffs. Hitting them against the side of the bed where she was locked.

Supergirl rushes to her bedside and takes her hands, looking at her in the eye. "I'm sorry... I really am."

"If she breaks free..." Livingston whispered to Kara.

"Sorry about what!" She snapped still struggling.

Supergirl stares into her eyes, "I need to know the intentions of the Dark Sorceress inside of you before she comes out in the future when we're unprepared," she swallows.

"I told you I _am me_! There are no two sides to me!" She tried hard to rise off the bed, she managed to break the chest strap, but the cuffs were still in place.

Kara Queen growled as she kept hitting the cuffs against her bed rail.

Supergirl realizes she's doing exactly what Lena did to Sam when having to force her to change. She hates herself for doing this even more, "Winn?" she holds Kara Queen's wrists in place.

"Uh yeah?" He asked hesitantly _not_ wanting to get near her.

Making sure Kara Queen will not get free, "please, step forward. I promise I won't let her get free... she won't harm either of you."

Supergirl got too close to Kara Queen as she broke the chest strap and managed to head butt her hard making her fall away.

"Uh No," he replied watching her get hit away.

Kara grumbles to herself as she gets back up, "that didn't go as planned," she takes her wrists again.

Livingston groaned. "This isn't working. You are going to get hurt Supergirl." He warned.

Kara looks at Dr. Livingston, "I'll be fine," she looks back at her. "You and I both know you need to keep those on to protect the rest of us until we know more."

Kara Queen pulls on the cuffs again, they are about to snap.

Livingston back peddles and runs to Hamilton. "Give me that dart gun of yours now!"

Supergirl grips the cuffs and holds them tightly. "Look at me!"

"What?" She bit out about to break the cuffs.

Livingston came back in with the gun. Hamilton was standing in back of him.

Supergirl grits her teeth and reacts, punching her in the head. "I'm really sorry... I'm really... really sorry."

"You _should be_!" She saw the sparks fly out of her fingers and was free in an instant of the kryptonite cuffs. "What are you trying to prove little twin? Weaker twin? Pathetic twin?" She growled snapping the waist strap and her leg straps. She was free, and she was angry.

"Should I shoot?" Livingston asked quickly

Supergirl gets up quickly, feeling her blood boil at the comments. "You are turning me into someone I'm not... I'm not proud of what I'm doing!"

Hamilton called on for the militia again, and immediately told J'onn.

Supergirl balls her hand into a fist, "but I _need_ to know what I'm up against!" She points at her, "sit down!"

"What?" She taunted standing up. "Can't handle the truth?" She smirked. "No." She replied standing.

"I think I should shoot," Livingston suggested to Supergirl.

Supergirl stands before her, taking deep breaths and grabbing onto her shoulders. "I won't let you get under my skin... your smarter than that Kara Queen. You and I both know you are afraid."

"I am not sitting. Not for you not for anyone." She strode to the isolation room bathroom. She pushed Supergirl away and went in to close the door. They waited a few minutes - then heard the resounding crash.

Supergirl bursts through the bathroom door and through the new hole, chasing after her. She is nowhere to be found. She sees agents on the floor dazed. Supergirl focuses on her heart beat and takes off as fast as she can.

Following the trail of the dazed agents she is on the balcony about to launch.

"STOP!" Supergirl exclaims and goes after her and tackles her.

"Get off me!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"No," Supergirl pins her into place.

She throws Kara off with the full fire power of the Sorceress. Kara flies off and hits a far wall dazed and shocked.

"Please..." she staggers, "what do you want!" Supergirl unleashes her heat vision.

Mon El launched himself at her, punching her as hard as he could with the legion ring speed and strength. Enraged she threw wizard fire at him, he barely had time to fly away, seeing the wall smoking and charred where he just was. Hamilton ran in as did Livingston both with kryptonite dart guns.

"What is your purpose?" Supergirl demands as she rushes into her.

"My purpose?" She paused. "What do you mean?"

Supergirl looks her in the eye, "you are in control of her body... you spoke that you knew me... I want to know what you want and what your goal is."

She paused. "To get away from here. Be free!" She turned to leave.

Supergirl takes her shoulder, "I need to know if down the road we can be allies. If this is the case," she swallows. "I won't have you in chains... I know you are stronger than me... I admit to that. But, there will come a time when we need each other."

"Why would I need you?" She growled, the electricity dancing on her fingertips.

Supergirl looks at her seriously, "I have friends... you do not."

"Supergirl move away so we have a clear shot!" The two doctors told her, aiming their guns at the two of them.

"I don't need friends." She replied over her shoulder about to launch through the window.

"You want freedom?" Supergirl asks.

Mon El stood up, he shook his head from colliding into a wall.

She moves to stand in front of her, "I know someone else who has a dark being inside of them. But they work together, when a fight arises... the darkness comes out to fight by her side. There will come a time when your powers will have no effect on your enemy and you'll need me then."

Annoyed she paused. "Are you deaf besides being stupid? I already told you that is what I want- and it is through this window!" She crouched down ready to jump.

"If you agree to this, you'll get your suit back, I get my friend back and no more cuffs," Supergirl states.

"Freedom!" She jumps. The doctors fire their darts but only two hit their target. The other two fly harmlessly out the window.

Supergirl takes off after her in a shot and uses her heat vision.

She reaches over while flying and pulls one out of her back, the other out of her shoulder. She threw them to the ground and flew away.

The heat vision hits her hard and she starts to go down. Supergirl grabs onto her.

She looks back and sees her twin, she fires back with the lightning hitting Kara hard in the shoulders.

It cuts deep into her collarbone.

Mon El flew up and grabbed her, restraining hands and arms to her side mid flight. She was weakening from her ordeal and the darts.

Supergirl cries out at the lightning hit and falters in her flying briefly before reaching the two and helping him grab her. "This is my fault, I'm sorry," she looks at Mon-El. She looks at Kara Queen and slams her head onto her forehead.

Kara Queen falls from the sky as the impact of the two Supers tore Kara Queen. Right out of Mon El's grasp.

Supergirl holds onto her tightly through the impact, shuddering as her shoulders still hurt a lot but thankful it is dark out. She slowly rises and lifts her twin in her arms, "well that answers that..."

"What?" Mon El asked helping hold the unconscious woman exposed due to her gown being ripped in spots.

Supergirl wraps her cape around her, "her words cut as deep as her powers... but she has no plans. She's not like the World Killers... which makes her just as dangerous as she can choose to do whatever she wants without morals."

"Yeah and no kind of code which makes it that much harder to fight her." He said agreeing, "We are screwed Kara."

She flies with him back to the DEO, "I had to know... I had to push her to talk to that other side of her... for when she does come out. I became someone I'm not proud of to get this information," she uses a free hand to apply pressure to her collar bone when she realizes she's bleeding. "How to work with Kara Queen... if it's even her that wakes up next time... she'll need to see security footage."

"Are you not happy because you had to fight her to bring out the Sorceress?" He asked.

She looks at him as they near the balcony, "I'm not happy because of how I humiliated my twin... I forced her to change... I hit her to change and got slapped in the face with reality."

"I understand. I am pretty sure she will remember some of this too." He told her sadly.

Supergirl looks at him sadly, "I'm sorry you nearly got roasted," she wants to hold him but can't, yet. She watches as medical come and J'onn shows up looking quite upset.

"What were you thinking Supergirl?" J'onn asks.

She passes off Overgirl, "I know... I overstepped... I had to talk to the dark one in Kara Queen and I should have talked to you about it first-"

"Darn right you should have spoken to me about this first! I was out with my father thinking the excitement of the evening was over! I hear you pushed Kara Queen without proper protection from my agents and had to chase her down... _again_!" J'onn says clearly frustrated. "She may be your twin, but when it comes to my place, my people, you need to come to me Supergirl," he says firmly and sees the wounds on her shoulders. "Go and get checked out... both of you," he looks at Mon-El.

Supergirl nods and knows she took over with her own thing, she did risk Winn and Dr. Livingston by assuming her plan would work right away and didn't anticipate her to escape. She takes Mon-El's hand, "he's right... I didn't plan it through and so many could have been hurt... I'll wait till he calms down and talk to him about it later," she smiles weakly at him.

"Let's go get checked out." He suggested.

They saw Lillian and she directed them both to diagnostic chairs.

She immediately had a nurse treat Kara's wounds while Lillian hooked her to the monitors. Same with Mon El. His injuries were also treated by the nurse.

"Blew up on you, didn't she?" Lillian Luthor asked.

Supergirl groans and nods, "yes... she's stronger than Reign... and I'm not proud of it," she looks up and winces as they work. "I think I miss the shocks from Leslie over this."

Looking at Mon-El, "are you okay?"

"You are going on the sun bed." Luthor told her telling the nurse to ready it. Lillian grabbed a pillow and handed it to Kara. "You know where it is." She pointed at the bed in the next room.

"And you, you need to rest in this bed over here." She handed Mon El a medical gown. He frowned at her, then at Kara going into the next room.

Frowning, she takes the pillow, "thanks..."

"Why am I getting admitted?" He asked concerned.

"You have a slight concussion. I want to keep you for observation." He frowned again and headed to the bathroom.

Overgirl was waking up, she was in pain Dr. Hamilton noticed finishing restraining her.

Kara Queen glared at Hamilton while tightening the belts over her.

"No movement at all?" She asked angry.

Supergirl glanced over as she put her pillow onto the sun bed and frowns. "I'll be right back," she tells Lillian, "I promise," and walks over to Overgirl.

"What the hell Kara!" She glared at Supergirl angrily.

She ducks her head down, "I'm sorry... I really am... I had to know what I could be dealing with in the future." Supergirl looks at her sadly, "I'm sorry for what I did to you."

"You wanted to get yourself killed?" She growled. She saw her twin was hurt. "I hurt you didn't I? Why did you goad me into attacking you?"

Supergirl presses her lips together and sits down, "I had to know what I'd be up against... I admit I should have talked to J'onn about sorting out a proper plan or you so I wouldn't hurt you in the end or humiliate you. I'm sorry about that..." She rubs at her shoulder a little to ease up the muscles. "Yes but... I hit you with my heat vision."

"So you angered the Sorceress me." She nodded understanding. "I am deeply sorry I hurt you, I don't seem to be able to control it."

Supergirl shakes her head, "don't be, please," she touches her arm. "I did something I shouldn't have... when I'm healed, I'll get you a treat, okay?" Looking around she picks up a tablet. Tapping her ear piece, "Winn, send me the footage from the private room to the tablet here... no just after I hit her... yes." She takes a deep breath and shows her the footage.

"They are _never_ going to let me out!" She groaned miserably. She saw nurse reattaching all the equipment on and in her. Hamilton staring over her arms crossed overseeing everything.

"Are you at least going to give me a painkiller for the darts in my system?" She bit out to Hamilton.

"Kara go to the sun bed now." Hamilton instructed.

Supergirl looks at Dr. Hamilton, "please, help her out. If I hadn't of interfered she would not have gotten out."

"I don't want her to suffer. Of course I will help her.

She gives Overgirl the tablet, "here... you need to see her... need to be aware," she frowns and steps away, "she knows me clearly."

"Here," she handed the nurse the catheter tube, she is restrained indefinitely. Be gentle." She takes Supergirl by the hand and leads her to the sun bed.

"See what?" Kara asked watching carefully as the nurse inserted the IV with the kryptonite needle.

" _Now_ Supergirl!" Hamilton told her stopping at the bed.

She hissed between her teeth at the pain.

Overgirl would see how she changed on the bed, hear the harsh words and see how she got out of the restrains as though they are paper and begin taunting. That was all the footage Winn sent over. Supergirl groans and lies on her sun bed, staring up at the panels above her and starts going over ideas.

"Just sleep." Hamilton told her lowering the panels closer to her. "You have drained your solar cells" she placed a hand on her arm to comfort her, then walked back to Kara Queen. The nurse had finished administering and attaching everything to the stricken Kryptonian.

"I hate this!" She growled to the nurse still watching the footage.

Nervous from the powerful alien she finished up and walked away.

Supergirl reluctantly closes her eyes and falls asleep shortly after.

"Why am I indefinitely restrained?" She growled at Hamilton.

Dr. Hamilton, "we're bringing in Dr. Livingston to talk with you. He will decide if you are safe enough to go free again."

"Oh joy!" She exclaimed sarcastically.

As if on cue, Dr. Livingston steps in, holding his notepad and trying to show confidence over being nervous. "Hello Kara Queen, I'm sorry about the circumstances," he takes a seat next to her. "We have much to talk about," he gives her a sad smile. "From what I've heard... you seemed less affected by the events that transpired off Earth than your twin."

"I was affected. I just hid it better. I am not happy with being chained like an animal!" She seethed. "These cuffs are at the highest charged setting and hurt! I am not the Sorceress now- why should I be punished? It was her that escaped!"

She pulled on them again, but the extra charge simply sapped her strength. "Arghh!" She shouted, Let me go!"

He reaches over and takes her hand, "if this chat ends well, I'll have them removed. Deal?" He offers.

Dr. Livingston sighs, looking at his notes, "tell me what happened, please."

"How do I know I can trust you? What do you mean what happened?" She bit out angry again.

He rests his hands on his lap, "what happened between you and Kara Danvers?"

"She apparently wanted to unleash the Sorceress and she did!" She pulled on the belts, they were constricting her.

"How do you feel about that?" He eyes her in curiosity. "Do you feel betrayed? Relieved?"

"I am very angry over this!" She bit out.

"Over what part? Please, relax Kara Queen... I promise if this all goes well I will have you freed."

"What do you think doctor?"

Dr. Livingston groans, "I think you feel betrayed by someone you are close with. You're angry at her for pushing you into something you didn't want... but until you talk to me about it more, I can't say for sure."

"You got it doctor. These cuffs hurt!" She whined.

He watches her closely and turns down the cuffs to medium. To try and gain some trust from her and to get her to calm down, "better?"

"Yes, thank you. The sting is not as bad now."

"Good," he smiles, "how is your relationship with Kara Danvers now? I understand you and she got close, but I don't know details nor how things stand between the two of you now."

"We were close...too close. We are not as close now."

Sitting back, he writes down some notes, "too close?" He looks up at her."

"Yes, we sought for comfort from each other. It was a fling and nearly ruined my marriage.

"Ahhh..." he writes down some notes, "are things well between you and Oliver now or?" He sits up and un-straps her legs restraint.

"Not really. I can tell he still resents me. And I think he is afraid of me."

Tilting his head to the side, "what makes you think this?" He places his pen down

"He was staying with my foster sister. He hit on her. I believe he would rather have been with her."

"I am not able to handle this humiliating experience much longer." She bit out.

Crossing his legs, "I heard he stayed with her to avoid Supergirl..." he takes his pen and jots down notes. "And you said he fears you? Sorry... that you think he fears you?"

"Yes I am a Sorceress after all. And can kill indiscriminately!"

Dr. Livingston moves forward, "after seeing your reaction with Agent Schott your change to her seems to be with extreme aggression. However, if you're going to be working here you'll need to address this so you can work side by side with him." He looks thoughtfully. "You need to discuss with your husband your concerns."

"I don't feel he would be here with you if he didn't still love you, however sense you feel quite hurt by his actions and perhaps he doesn't know?" He offers and removes the strap from across her chest.

She sits up. "Please I am hurting from all oppression and abuse. They tried to kill me on Earth X."

"All they wanted was to destroy me!" She started to cry.

Dr. Livingston turns the cuffs off, seeing her open up to him, he keeps up with his end of the deal. "What did they do to you on your planet? You were up on charges from the war, correct but they didn't treat you properly?"

"They set me up for a firing squad. If it hadn't been for the extra strength of the Sorceress- I would have died." She admitted sadly.

He leans forward, "I'm sorry to hear that," he removes the remaining belts and straps from her and sits back. "The penalties for war crimes are often harsh... and I'm sorry about how they treated you. They haven't seen the changes we have... all in all you've been through one ordeal after another."

"It seems that way." She agreed softly, still saddened by the near death.

Dr. Livingston writes down some notes, "I know that your changes to the Sorceress is due to anger... we need to keep you calm. I am going to recommend you go under the sun lamps to make sure your replenished. After that I suggest when your husband gets back you need to talk with him and talk with Kara Danvers and... hmmm we still need to address Agent Schott."

"I was told I didn't want to come back in my mind. I have no recollection of that. I do know I went to my planet to face death and shouldn't have cheated it. The Sorceress wouldn't let me die!"

"General shot tried to kill me. He designed the three kryptonite bullets that were used to kill me."

He looks up at this news, "didn't want to come back? Was this the Sorceress speaking to you?" He shakes his head, "much like the other I know that when it comes to dealing with the darkness she won't let the body die easily."

The sorceress- I killed him and all the others of the firing squad. Wizard fire annihilated them."

"I don't like seeing Agent Schott's face. I can't see him. He brings the darkness out in me."

Dr. Livingston listens and writes some notes, "hmmm... we need to fix that trigger."

"Please...I am Kryptonian I am fine. I don't want to stay here. Other than being sore from the darts- you and Hamilton shot me with, I am fully recovered. I want to leave this Med Bay." She told him still calm.

Dr. Livingston closes up his notepad, "okay... this was a good first session, but I'd like to see you tomorrow. No cuffs, no emitters... I just ask you to do the 3 things I suggested."

"What 3 things? Are you releasing me?"

He nods and counts them off, "sun bed... talk with Oliver and a talk with Kara Danvers, I am releasing you on the condition you come in tomorrow at 3."

"Where is my suit?"

Dr. Livingston sits back, "in a bin under your bed."

She waited for him to unlock the cuffs.

Standing up he unlocks the cuffs.

She laid in bed a moment, processing that she was free.

"I am a doctor of my word," he steps aside.

"When do you want me on the sun bed?" She finally asked.

Dr. Livingston looks at his watch, "you can do it now or sometime today. But I recommend the sooner the better. Get your strength back."

She swallowed. "Okay. I will do it now. I am already here." She detached herself from all the apparatus. Waited for him to remove her IV.

Once he left she rid herself of the more personal apparatus that had been attached. She looked in the bin and found her beloved suit. The leather had been replaced in sections. It was good as new.

Smiling she quickly took it and went into the bathroom to change.

She came out from the bathroom feeling like Overgirl again. She grabbed her pillow and went to the other Sun bed next to her twin.

The nurse set it up, and she laid down on it with her pillow.

* * *

This was a challenge for me to write Kara taking a step into the dark side, and having her recognize it, what do you think?

-SLITH/LVEZ


	15. Princess Date

Here it is! The final chapter! And for all of you KaraMel shippers you'll love it!

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

* * *

Supergirl stirred, opening her eyes slowly she looks around. "Hey..." she says sleepily.

"Hey, Dr. Livingston sprung me. I am no longer chained." She looks at her twin positively glowing on her bed. "It looks like you are healed. How do you feel?"

Supergirl reaches over and touches her arm, "sorry about what I did to you... I was out of line."

"I forgive you. I could never stay mad at you. I am sorry for hurting you. I lost control of that sorceress."

Supergirl sits up carefully, "it's not your fault, I forced you to change and honestly... the words hurt more than the real wounds."

"What in Rao did I say? Please understand the darkness has no filter! What ever it was I am sure it was just being mean. I didn't mean _any_ of it! You know I still love you like a sister, right?"

She smiles, "I don't blame you at all and... she was right. I am the weaker twin."

Kara Queen groaned. "I said that? I am so, that was rude of me. I would get rid of the Sorceress in a Rao heartbeat if I could."

Taking her hand, "I am the weaker twin though... there's no getting around it. She did what I cannot, and I have to live with that... that I'm not the strongest on my Earth anymore and I need to think of ways around it. You know? Should I have to fight her again... HOW can I win?" She sighs and gives her a small squeeze. "I didn't act like a sister back there... I didn't act like me back there... I love you and I will never do it again!"

"You obviously felt you needed to know what you were up against. Too bad the powers didn't manifest until I technically died. They would have been handy on the battle front with the World Killers."

"Don't feel bad about not being as strong as me. Really not a good trade off- this darkness. I guess I am going to be on tranquilizers. Apparently _anger_ brings it out."

"Joy!" She exclaimed trying to settle in for comfort.

She shakes her head, "it would have been really handy when we had the collars and no... but it's okay," she shrugs. "I accept it, just cut a little deep to hear it the way she said it. Made me realize I can't protect those I care about next time the way I usually do..." she shakes her head. "Anyways," she smiles, "I will get a tub of ice cream for you."

"Yeah you get to leave you are all better. Even that deep gash I made on you is all healed.

Oliver comes around the med bay door corner with a casserole dish, a large one covered with tin foil. He smiles at the sight of both Kara's, having just used the DEO kitchen to make a large meal, he figured his wife would like a real meal. Walking in, "hey, I just got in... sorry but cooking for a Kryptonian means I have to cook more than double." He pulls back the foil and all they can smell is the lasagne.

"Oh Rao! Is all of this for us?" Kara Queen asked her husband sitting up from her sun bed. Her mouth watering looking at all the cheese, sauce and noodles.

"For the both of you, I had to make more as agents were going nuts over the smell," he grins and sets it down for them.

Kara Queen. Jumped up and grabbed a portable table and wheeled it over. "Kara Danvers grab a fork!" She smiled at her twin.

Supergirl smiles, "wow... I didn't know you could cook!" She sits down with her and takes the fork provided by Oliver.

"My husband could be a chef he cooks so well!"

Mon El walked over in scrubs. "Room for one more?"

"Did I hurt you too?" Kara Queen asked mortified.

"Well yes...but some of it was my fault, I started fighting with you when you were fighting with my Kara." He put his hand on her arm.

"It's okay, I am getting released soon. They were just watching me due to a head injury." He explained.

"I will go find a fork." He walks over to a discarded food tray of his and grabs his fork.

Oliver gives him a plate and fork, "I had a hunch. And I don't know if my rigorous workout routine would allow me to do cooking for someone else that much."

"Good thing you are my twin's partner, or I would say not sharing!" Kara Queen told him digging in with her fork. Soon all four were enjoying a delicious Lasagna dinner.

So, they are eating lasagna.

Kara Queen is loving the taste of her husband's culinary talents. "We're you always a good cook Oliver?" She asked forking some more noodles.

Swallowing a mouthful, he thinks about it, "it really came out when we got our own place. So yes," he grins, "I can make stew, scalloped potatoes, mac and cheese, stuffed chicken breasts... oooh something I've been wanting to try... putting a cube of cheese into a ball of medium ground beef and have it wrapped in bacon!"

"I think we should all four go out together on a date!" Kara Queen told the others.

Supergirl nods as she takes another bite, "mm... I agree," she says after swallowing. Oliver places his hand over his chest, "what? You don't want me to cook up a buffet? You want to go out and chance that the chef won't overcook your food?" He teases but is half serious. "I'm good either way."

"I want to go out- eat maybe do a movie together- you know out!" Kara explained.

Mon El quickly thought of something and ran back to his bed.

In a few mins. He was back in his Valor suit.

"When do you want to go out?" He asked.

Raising her eye brows, "why are you suited up?"

"No better time than now!" She quipped.

"I am not leaving the DEO in scrubs. You should talk my Kara, always in your Super suit!" He gestures as they all see she is in it.

Supergirl gives him a look, "I'm almost always working lately," setting down her fork. "I can't go to dinner or a movie in my suit, we wouldn't be able to enjoy the night out."

"Our supers are used to their suits!" Mon El told Oliver. "Why not? Supergirl can take a night off!" Mon El grinned.

"Supergirl can... but I'd rather be myself on a date night... Kara Danvers," she comments.

"I love it! I think we should do it! The four of us in our suits!" Kara Queen agreed.

"Sweetie you are yourself. Especially in your suit!" Mon El told her proudly. "Oh come on Kara! Let's be four supers on a date. You know we'll make it in the headlines!" He said laughing.

"I'll be flocked by my fans, asked for photo's, I won't be able to enjoy the date out," Kara groans and looks at him. "Don't blame me if it becomes a party of 3 instead of 4."

"Oh listen to the diva star with all her fans!" Kara Queen teased.

"Well we just need to finish this delicious meal, you need your Arrow suit, and we can go get ice cream!" Mon El suggested quickly.

Supergirl blushes, "I haven't had much time for them lately... I don't mean to be a diva, honest," she looks at Kara Queen. "I just... like to be plain, little Kara Danvers."

Oliver takes his last bite, "why do I get the feeling I'll be the only one not eating? Three supers with massive appetites!" He laughs.

"Not tonight! We are going to have fun showing off who we are!" She looks at Oliver. "Where is your suit dear?"

He thinks for a moment, "in the armoury... it'll take me a few minutes... man am I out matched!" He chuckles as he walks away to get changed.

"Daxamites don't have the high metabolism that a Kryptonian has." Mon El corrected.

Supergirl looks at Mon-El, "you want the public to know Supergirl is taken or something?" She wraps her arm around him.

"Something like that sweetie." He kisses her.

So Oliver comes back in the Arrow suit and they all fly out of Supergirl's window.

Both Kara's holding up Oliver on either side. They land close to a shopping mall and stride into the ice cream parlor. People look at them in shock.

"Sorry folks, we don't mean to startle" Mon El told them all. "Just here for some ice cream." He smiled his handsome smile.

He held his girl's hand, while Kara Queen was still holding Oliver's.

The merchant immediately offered the supers whatever they wanted. Soon they sat down with big bowls of ice cream with all the toppings.

"Oh this is so delicious!" Overgirl told them all spooning chocolate fudge in her mouth.

"Yeah mine is pretty fantastic too." Mon El told Kara gazing into Supergirl's deep blue eyes.

"How's your's sweetie?"

Supergirl giggles and sees phone cameras going off, she grins at Mon-El. "Are you talking about the ice cream or me?" She teases and takes a spoon of mint chip with candy on top.

Oliver wraps an arm around Overgirl, eating from an ice cream cone. He takes a moment to kiss her shoulder.

"Both." He got up and knelt down on one knee. He held up a Kryptonian gemmed ring- very expensive! And held it out to her. "You have been the one and only ever since I met you. You took me under your spell and I have never come up from it. I never want to part from you again without ever having you. I love you so much it hurts. Will you do this former Daxamite Prince the honor of being his Kryptonian Princess?" He grins. He is very aware of all the shocked faces and phone cameras going off.

Supergirl feels her cheeks go crimson, speechless at the formal proposal and his speech. Standing up she smiles and finally finds her voice, "y-yes! Yes! I will!" She says excitedly.

They hug and kiss as he slides it onto her finger.

Both the Queens stand up and cheer, as does their entire audience.

Supergirl wraps her arms around his neck, grinning away as she stares into his eyes. Watching camera flashes go off and she gives him a passionate kiss.

The entire store burst into cheers for their hero, and some rushed out of the parlor to spread the news. "I hope you don't mind, you are going to be on the 10 pm newsfeed again..." Mon El smirked, knowing full well that is what he intended.

"Soon the whole world will know Supergirl is engaged!" Kara Queen beamed proud of her twin.

"You had this planned all along, didn't you?" She teased Mon El.

He nodded, "but stuff kept getting in the way. I decided tonight was the night!" He kissed his fiancé, again. "I think it's time to fly!" Both Kara Danvers and Mon El started to walk out.

"You are quite the schemer!" She blushes and holds his hand.

"Sir? Who can we say is the lucky guy?" A reporter asked, Kara recognized him in the Catco pool.

"I am Mon El- former Prince of Daxam and Supergirl is my Kryptonian Princess."

"Love the hook!" He ran off.

"Shall we go? My Princess?"

"You two go- have fun on your engagement night! We will have our _own_ fun right honey?" Kara Queen leaned on her husband feeding him some delicious fudge.

Both Kara and Mon El launched into the air flying free and happy amongst hundreds of mall goers applauding them.

Oliver grins at her and happily eats it, "mmm... you bet."

The End

* * *

What do you think? Please let us know your thoughts on this chapter or what you thought of the overall story.  
There will be another story being posted up soon as an Alt Ending, it has the two Kara's being together instead.

-SLITH/LVEZ


End file.
